Y quizá por eso te amo
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: ¿Sabes, Guren? Normalmente, me contento con permanecer a tu lado. Con ser ese "acosador" del que tanto te quejas pero al cual, al final del día, le haces gestos para que no se separe de ti. Tranquilo, no lo haré. Porque ahora mismo, eres el pilar que me sustenta. Sin embargo, no quiero conformarme con las migajas. Voy a conseguir algo más. A ti por completo. {Serie de drabbles}
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente estoy muy prolífica por aquí, no dejo de subir cosas. Aunque tenga otras a medias, pero no os preocupéis, que lo voy a terminar todo.

Hay muy poco de Guren x Shinya y con lo mucho que me gustan, he decidido hacer algo al respecto. Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir una serie de viñetas o _drabbles_ sobre alguna pareja porque he visto varios y me encantan y bueno, me apetecía hacer algo similar. Como he visto que a la gente le gusta mucho el GureShin pero apenas hay material de ellos, pues me he decido por escribir _drabbles_ suyos. No sé cuántos van a ser, no tengo una meta definida. Tampoco sé si van a tener un hilo argumental o van a ser escenas suelas. Escribiré según me apetezca y me acompañe la inspiración.

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer: _Owari no Seraph_ no me pertenece**

* * *

.

.

.

Ya ni me molesto en llamar a tu puerta. Es absurdo teniendo en cuenta que me vas a negar la entrada, así que entro directamente. Vaya, te has vuelto a quedar dormido~ Tu cabeza descansa sobre la caoba, con la boca un poco entreabierta y un hilo de saliva goteando, creando un pequeño charco sobre la madera. Estás tan ridículamente adorable que me da el impulso de querer abrazarte. Me detengo porque sé que notarías mi presencia y comenzarías a gritar como un loco y a llamarme acosador. Como si no te gustara ser acosado por mí. Sé que en el fondo disimulas.

Me acerco con sigilo. Tu despacho es un desastre, ¿lo sabías? Las pilas de cartas e informes que tenías cuidadosamente amontonadas se han desperdigado por la mesa y han caído en cascada hasta el suelo. Ah, Guren, qué voy a hacer contigo~

Avanzo unos pasos más hasta quedar a tu lado y me deleito unos segundos con tu cara de ángel que solo aparece en estos momentos. Eres un cordero con piel de lobo, tan agresivo por fuera, tan tierno por dentro. Sé que te molesta muchísimo que hable de esa parte tuya oculta, pero qué le voy a hacer si me vuelve loco. Te doy un suave beso en la mejilla, suspirando. Debería despertarte porque sé que tienes una montaña de trabajo por hacer, así como sé que le vas a encargar la tarea a Shigure para no tener que mover ni un dedo porque eres un perezoso. Con la excusa de que te aburre la burocracia te deshaces de tus responsabilidades. Coloco un mechón azabache tras tu oreja. Moh, eres un vago, Guren.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Sí, estos drabbles van a ser las razones por las cuales Shinya ama a Guren :')

Cualquier review será bien recibido, nos vemos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin te has dignado a aparecer en alguna reunión. Ya era hora. Yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de informarte de lo que ha sucedido, claro. Pero esto es también tu responsabilidad y no puedes ignorarlo siempre. Con la excusa de que los Ichinose no sois bien recibidos por los Hiragi, te escudas para saltártelas siempre que puedes. Eso no está bien, Guren. Aun así, para lo que has venido… Llevas un rato dando cabezadas y soltando algún que otro ronquido bajo. Menos mal que estamos al extremo de la larga mesa y no es demasiado evidente.

Te pego una patada en la espinilla por debajo, haciéndote dar un respingo asustado. Me lanzas una mirada envenenada y yo te sonrío benévolo, de esa forma que sé que odias. Juegas con tus guantes en un intento desesperado por distraerte y controlar los bostezos que pugnan por salir de tu boca. Lo reconozco, a mí también me aburren estas reuniones. No me interesan lo más mínimo, solo me interesas tú. Suerte que estas sentado enfrente mía y puedo observarte cuanto quiera. Qué gran placer~

Yo quiero unirme a tu juego y entretenerme. Subo mi pie deslizándolo por tu pierna, tu rodilla, llegando peligrosamente a tu muslo. Te tensas y me miras con una advertencia implícita. Sigo. Un leve rubor aparece en tus mejillas y no puedo evitar reírme entre dientes. Cómo disfruto con esos pequeños placeres.

Tenri se gira, iracundo, hacia nosotros. Parecíamos dos niños rebeldes a los que habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Nos amonesta y nos echa de la reunión. Estás aliviado por haberse librado de ese tormento a la par que avergonzado por el motivo de la expulsión. Te quejas y despotricas contra mí mientras yo me rio, porque sé que en realidad me lo agradeces pero es más cómodo para ti dedicarme palabras malsonantes.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Tenri es el jefe de la familia Hiragi.

Shinya nos ha salido juguetón~


	3. Chapter 3

Es raro verte por aquí, rondando la zona de los Hiragi. Por eso cuando te encuentro por el pasillo, me sorprendo. Alzas la mano enseñando una bolsa y un leve rubor adorna tu bonito rostro.

-Hey, Shinya idiota, he pensado que podríamos comer juntos. –Miras al suelo. Una calidez abrumadora se instala en mi pecho y quiero pegar saltos de la emoción. Debo controlarme.

-Ooooh, ¿me echabas de menos?~ -sonrío divertido, esperando tu reacción.

-¡Claro que no! –chasqueas la lengua, molesto. La rojez se ha extendido. Tu expresión corporal te delata, Guren-. Pasaba por casualidad y bueno, creí… -Te rascas la nuca, incómodo.

¿Por casualidad? Hasta donde yo sé (y lo sé de primera mano), tu despacho está a la otra punta del mío. Puede que las casualidades existan, pero no entre tú y yo. No en esta situación. Paso mi brazo por tus hombros y te aprieto a mí.

-No te preocupes, siempre tengo tiempo para ti~ -susurro en tu oído, aumentando tu incomodidad y depositando un casto beso en tu cuello.

Me pellizcas el costado para apartarme y comienzas a caminar, esperando que yo te siga. Siempre te voy a seguir. Siempre estoy cubriendo tus espaldas. Y más si has venido hasta aquí porque quieres disfrutar de mi compañía. Aunque no lo confieses en voz alta.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	4. Chapter 4

Vago de puntillas por los fríos pasillos a altas horas de la madrugada. Me gusta tomar riesgos cuando la recompensa es tan grande. En silencio, recorro aquel emplazamiento que me resulta tan lúgubre. Incluso de día. Si me pillan soy hombre muerto, ¿pero a quién le importa? A mí no.

"Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave" dices a menudo. Pero, casualmente, siempre se te olvida, ¿eh? Tu cuarto está en penumbras cuando me cuelo dentro. Paso por el pequeño salón hasta tu dormitorio, que ya me conozco de memoria. Suaves ronquidos salen de tu boca. Eres tan adorable aunque no quieras admitirlo. Desenredo las sábanas y me meto en la cama, haciendo crujir los muelles. Me acerco a tu cuerpo cálido. Anhelo ver tu cara de susto cuando abras los ojos y me veas allí. Tarda pocos segundos en ocurrir. Te mueves, inquieto, y con tu brazo tocas mi pecho. Te sobresaltas y parpadeas confuso. Al verme, despotricas y me insultas.

-Joder Shinya, casi me da un infarto –siseas. Sonrío con dulzura.

-Jo, Guren, es que no podía dormir~ -Me excuso. Burda mentira.

-¿Tú nunca puedes dormir o cómo funciona esto? –Te quejas. Pero no me echas-. A este ritmo voy a necesitar una cama de matrimonio –murmuras irritado, apartando tu flequillo de la frente.

-Eso no será necesario, me gusta más estar pegado a ti~ -Te envuelto entre mis piernas como un koala, arrimándome a ti. Es cierto, me encanta sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío. No tienes ni idea de lo que me provocas, Guren.

-No te juntes tanto, maldito pervertido –gruñes, cubriéndonos con la manta.

Pero no me apartas.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Sé que son cortitos. En realidad, mi objetivo es que cumplan una página entera de Word y sí que lo cumplen, lo que pasa es que con el formato tan ancho que tiene esta web se quedan en nada, sorry :(

¡Intentaré hacerlos más largos!


	5. Chapter 5

Cansado de estar encerrado en ese enorme y tétrico edificio, salgo un rato a tomar el aire. La brisa fresca azota mi cara y se siente realmente bien. Llevo toda la mañana de un lado a otro, enviando y escribiendo informes, aplacando la ira de mis superiores a causa de tus malditos escaqueos, Guren. Espero que me lo compenses como es debido. Cualquier premio de tu parte me sirve, de hecho. A pesar de que soñar despierto no me haga ningún daño.

Camino por el sendero principal cuando escucho maullidos a mi derecha. Estas agachado delante de un frondoso arbusto. Es extraño que haya algún tipo de flora y fauna alrededor del cuartel, teniendo en cuenta que el resto del país está desolado. Eso me recuerda que no puedo subestimar el abrumador poder de los Hiragi, capaces de realizar todo aquello que se propongan, incluso que nazcan plantas en sus dominios. Da escalofríos. Suerte que eres mi aliado contra ellos y no estoy solo.

Una bola peluda y negra se restriega en tu pierna. Otra persona en tu lugar habría matado a aquel pequeño felino sin dudarlo, pues solo representa una posible boca más que alimentar y tal vez un foco de infecciones. Sin embargo, tú no. Porque a pesar de tu fachada, un corazón enorme se esconde en tu pecho.

El gato ronronea, danzando alrededor de tu tobillo y tú lo contemplas con una mezcla de confusión y ternura que te hace ver adorable. _Eres_ adorable. Independientemente de lo que digas o muestres a los demás. Y ser el único que conoce esa faceta me llena de regocijo. Porque me hace único para ti en cierta manera.

Tímido, le recoges en tus brazos y te incorporas. Me oculto tras una esquina para observar sin ser visto. Echo de menos la época donde existían cámaras digitales porque anhelo capturar este instante para siempre. En realidad, anhelo capturar cualquier instante que tenga que ver contigo.

El felino extiende una de sus patitas y la posa en tu mejilla, juguetón. Una carcajada sale de tu boca y creo que es lo más hermoso que he presenciado nunca. En mi interior crece la exigencia de provocar más de esas carcajadas. Infinitas. Eternas. Le rascas la cabeza, las orejas, la barriga, mientras el animal ronronea preso de las caricias que le proporcionas. Aaaah, quién fuera gato, Guren~

Eres dulce y considerado con un ser desvalido que probablemente otro habría desechado como un trozo de basura inservible.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	6. Chapter 6

La frustración te reconcome. Aún a esta distancia puedo sentirlo. Me has mandado llamar, algo poco habitual en ti a no ser que necesites una mano amiga de verdad. Y sabes perfectamente que siempre puedes contar conmigo. En lo bueno y en lo malo. La presión que ejerce Kureto sobre ti (sobre nosotros) es superior a nuestras fuerzas, más tenemos que aguantarlo por el bien común. De las decisiones que tomemos dependen vidas, no es nada fácil.

-Es una misión suicida –mascullas, abrumado y hundido en tu sillón favorito, mirando crítico los papeles que se exponen ante tus ojos.

Me acerco por detrás y masajeo tus hombros tensos. Al principio me rechazabas, pero el alivio que sientes ante mi acción sobrepasa tus instintos por lo que te dejas hacer sin mayor queja. Me sirvo de mi posición para echar un vistazo al documento. Ya me has explicado su contenido, más comparto tu incredulidad y quiero asegurarme de que lo has leído bien y no te has saltado por error un párrafo. Sé que eres metódico cuando de batallar se trata y no cometes ese tipo de fallos, pero lo absurdo de aquel plan me hacía planteármelo por si acaso.

-Nos quieren enviar a la muerte. Antes al menos lo maquillaban más, ahora lo manifiestan sin miramientos. –Pinzas el puente de tu nariz, señal inequívoca de que un dolor de cabeza está comenzando a surgir. Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo, Guren.

-Podrás con ello. Solo tú conseguirás que esta misión sea un éxito. Por eso eres el que estará al mando. –Trato de tranquilizarte, usando una voz seria pues ninguno de los dos estamos de humor para bromear. Releo de nuevo el otro escuadrón a cargo. El escuadrón de Shinoa. De Yuu.

-Shinya, que mis ideas alocadas suelan salir bien no significa que sea capaz de obrar milagros. –Te echas hacia atrás, hundiendo la espalda en el respaldo. Aprovecho esta oportunidad que me brindas para deslizar los brazos hasta tu pecho y apoyar mi mejilla en la tuya. Estás tan alicaído que no tienes fuerzas para propinarme un empujón. Yo prefiero pensar que mi presencia no te incomoda.

-Lo lograremos juntos, no te preocupes –susurro. Aprietas mi mano en un gesto conciliador que me derrite. Tu afán por proteger a aquellos que te importan incluso anteponiendo tu propia vida, es digno de admirar, Guren.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Se me olvidó decirlo, pero el drabble anterior está basado en uno de los especiales de _Owari no Seraph_. Se llaman _Owaranai Serafu_ :3

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que comentáis, faveais y leéis! ¡Arriba el GureShin!


	7. Chapter 7

No tenía intención alguna de escribir esto. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba planeado. Pero al sonar las campanadas de año nuevo, lo primero que me pregunté fue cómo lo celebrarían mis parejas favoritas. Tenía el ordenador encendido y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, mis dedos se movían solos sobre la pantalla y estaba escribiendo esto. En parte, es una forma para mi de saciar mi curiosidad. En parte, **es un regalo para vosotros, lectores** , que me apoyáis con los fics, que me dais ánimos y me dedicáis unas palabras preciosas en vuestros comentarios. Esta es mi forma de felicitaros del año, de desear que este 2016 sea el mejor que hayáis tenido, que vuestros deseos se cumplan y seáis felices porque todos nos lo merecemos. También Guren y Shinya.

 **Feliz 2016.**

 **Nota:** es un drabble completamente improvisado, escrito a la 1:33 de la madrugada (hora española) y aunque mis ojos llenos de sueño lo están revisando, pido perdón si hay incoherencias, si se sale de la historia o si hay algo raro.

* * *

Quedan poco para las doce de la noche. No te gusta celebrar este tipo de eventos, pero has estado más alicaído de lo habitual, mostrando ante los demás una faceta falsa y animada, infundiendo esperanzas y ánimos debido a lo que se avecina: la batalla de Nagoya. No hay cabida para festividades... ¿desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para mi terquedad? Accedo a la azotea, tu refugio, con mi pequeño botín entre manos. Sé que vas a estar allí y no me decepciono al descubrir que, efectivamente, tengo razón. Me acerco a ti, haciendo ruido con mis pasos. Detectas mi presencia pero ni siquiera te giras. Tanto da. Extiendo una mullida manta sobre el cemento y me siento en ella, dejando un hueco que te invita a hacer lo mismo. No tardas mucho en unirte. Utilizo la otra manta para envolvernos y es entonces cuando me miras. Veo tristeza reflejada en tu rostro, así como la ambición de que este año sea distinto, que haya algo que nos dé la esperanza que hemos perdido. Me recuesto en tu hombro. Tu cuerpo se pone rígido, pero a los segundos te relajas. Las estrellas resplandecen sobre nuestras cabezas y las contemplamos en el silencio más absoluto. Desentierro de mi bolsillo el reloj de cuerda. Un minuto. Cuento los segundos que faltan. En las plantas de abajo, se escuchan voces exaltadas, entre ellas las de el escuadrón de Shinoa. Ellos sí que celebran. Son jóvenes que mantienen la fe en el futuro. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

-Feliz año, Guren -susurro cuando las campanadas que anuncian el nuevo año resuenan en el viejo reloj de la torre y, por ende, en el edificio. Este parece cobrar vida, llenándose de gritos de algarabía. La felicidad de los soldados es contagiosa pero no llega a tus pupilas.

Me dedicas una tenue sonrisa y tu chasquido de lengua característico que traduzco como "no tienes remedio, Shinya". Cojo una de las bengalas que he tendido en el suelo y te lo paso, escogiendo otra para mi.

-Son cosas de críos -Te quejas, apartando el palito.

-Moh, Guren, celebremos como es debido. Aunque sea un poco -insisto, prendiendo fuego a la punta.

Chispas de colores surgen y nos iluminan momentáneamente la cara. Las observo saltar, ensimismado. Apenas soy consciente de que tú estás haciendo lo mismo. Pero conmigo. Noto tu atención fija en mi, y por el rabillo del ojo veo las figuras luminosas que forjan las llamas en tus pómulos. Lejos de sentirme incómodo, me siento fortificado. Desvió mi interés hacia ti. Ahora estamos igualados. Nos quedamos mirándonos, como dos tontos, mientras las bengalas se consumen en nuestros dedos. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte que te sorprendería. Es fácil, ¿no? Solo inclinarme unos centímetros y atrapar tus labios. Tan sencillo. Tan buena entrada de año que la juzgaría como un simple sueño destinado a acunar mi débil corazón que suplica por una caricia tuya. Casi no pestañeas y estoy seguro de que yo tampoco. Durante un segundo, tus ojos se deslizan hasta mis labios. Ese segundo basta para que mis pulmones dejen de funcionar y crea en los milagros. Exhalas una bocanada de aire y comprendo que el mio ha huido de mi pecho. En ese escaso segundo, el mundo se detiene a mi alrededor, las estrellas parpadean con más intensidad y el cielo es más azul. En ese escaso segundo comprendo que estamos a una acción de que todo cambie para siempre. De que nuestras vidas cobren sentido. De nuevo me miras, la duda corrompiendo tus iris, la decisión tambaleante en la línea de tu mandíbula. Dame la oportunidad, Guren. Por favor, dame la maldita oportunidad que anhelo.

-Ouch. -Agitas tu mano, lanzando lejos la bengala que ha quemado las yemas de tus dedos. La burbuja que nos envolvía ha provocado que se extingan sin darnos cuenta. Soplo la mía.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto preocupado, aunque sé que no ha sido para tanto.

-Sí, tranquilo. -Frunces el ceño, comprobando tu yema dañada.

-Lo siento. -Una ansiedad crece en mi, sabiendo lo que ha podido ocurrir. Me noto torpe, confundido, y siento que debo pedirte perdón por muchas cosas-. ¿Puedo? -señalo tu dedo, contrariado. Lo expones delante de mi rostro.

Tomo tu mano con cuidado. Una pequeña rojez ha surgido donde la herida y de seguro que escuece. No sé en qué momento ha sucedido, pero tu palma izquierda se ha posado en mi rodilla. A pesar de que la manta que nos cubre está de por medio, la calidez traspasa la tela y es como si me estuvieras tocando a mi directamente. Tal vez la frustración, tal vez las ganas de que este año no comience de manera insulsa, tal vez tu gesto audaz, tal vez el cúmulo de esas cosas, son las que hacen que repose mi boca en esa ampolla marcada con fuego, depositando un dulce beso, una especie de transmisión de energías curativas. Te estremeces y eso supone un punto a mi favor. Me sorprendes una vez más, entrelazando tus dedos con los míos y dando un pequeño apretón. Si sigues así, me vas a hacer llorar y por desgracia no es una exageración.

-Feliz año, Shinya -esbozas una tenue sonrisa. Mi corazón se encoje y rompo a reír. Examinas mi reacción como si estuviera loco. Loco por ti. Loco por tu forma de ser. Loco por tenerte a mi lado. Parece que mi risa es contagiosa pues me sigues con una limpia carcajada que suena en mis oídos como cantos celestiales.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos con las manos unidas, pero no quiero soltarte nunca.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Feliz año a todos! Por fin vuelvo a estar activa por aquí, actualizando y respondiendo comentarios. Mi querido GureShin vuelve a escena, a pesar de que el final del anime se empeñe en separarlos, yo sé que el amor triunfará y serán felices.

* * *

Escupo la sangre que cae directamente al suelo. Me duelen tantas partes del cuerpo que no logro reconocerlas todas. Esto se está poniendo feo y no me gusta nada. Demasiados vampiros, pocos oficiales que los detengan. _Byakkomaru_ ruge en mis manos al ser disparado. _Bang_.

Los gritos y el fragor de la batalla a punto están de nublar mis sentidos, debilitados por las múltiples heridas que arañan mis huesos. Más no sucumbiré. Tengo que aguantar. Tengo que proteger a todos. Tengo que proteger tus espaldas como te prometí. No fallaré.

Estás a unos metros de mí, combatiendo con un noble particularmente insufrible. Mis ojos azules no se despegan de ti, atento a la mínima oportunidad para defenderte. Por un momento me fijo en lo sexy que estás con el uniforme desgarrado y las costras de sangre pegadas a tu pelo. Lo admito, mis gustos son un tanto excéntricos. Debería centrarme en la supervivencia.

El noble te da tal patada que acabas precipitándote sobre mí, desequilibrándome y tirándome al suelo por el impacto. Terminamos enredados en una maraña de piernas, brazos, sudor y armas. En otro momento me habría resultado erótico y te habría picado con ello, hasta desencadenar una situación de la cual pudiera aprovecharme. Sin embargo, este no es uno de esos momentos. Pronuncio tu nombre y me aseguro de que estés bien. Nos incorporamos con dificultad, apoyándonos el uno en el otro. Una metáfora de nuestra vida.

Estás destrozado, no hace falta mirarte para saberlo. Tus fuerzas rozan el límite y el efecto de la droga está a punto de concluir. Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, pero no es rendición lo que leo en tus pupilas violetas. Todavía te quedan gramos de lucha que vas a emplear a fondo. Desistir no es una elección. ¿Cómo era tu lema? Si puedes ponerte de pie, puedes luchar. Regresaremos victoriosos, aunque no necesariamente vivos. Nunca te das por vencido, sin importar lo peliagudo de la situación.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Para este _drabble_ me basé en la pelea con Crowley, aunque no la reflejé fielmente porque tendría que verme de nuevo el capítulo para fijarme bien en los detalles o releerme el manga y la verdad, me daba muuuucha pereza. Espero que os haya gustado ¡y gracias por comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

Los uniformes me entusiasman. Si te sentaban bien, te hacían ver interesante y atrayente. Si te sentaban mal, te hacían quedar como un payaso con aires de grandeza. Incluía a Kureto en esta última categoría.

Sin embargo, hay algo innegable. Guren, estás jodidamente sexy en uniforme. En realidad, eres jodidamente sexy, lleves lo que lleves. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que me autoinvité a tu cuarto y te vi con ropa de calle. Ibas ataviado con un jersey verde claro y unos vaqueros, desteñidos, gastados y muy muy ajustados. Juro que sufrí una taquicardia y no tuve una erección de milagro. Por el amor de dios, Guren. Deberías ser más consciente de las feromonas que desprendes porque parezco un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y no un hombre hecho y derecho de veinticuatro años. Tragué saliva y disimuladamente te di un buen repaso de arriba abajo, grabando cada ínfimo detalle de tu escultural cuerpo, procurando mantener a raya mis instintos más bajos que pugnaban por controlarme y hacer que me tirara encima de ti.

Desde ese día, me interesé aún más por cómo vestías y por los uniformes. Especialmente cuando me fijé en tu culo. Bendito culo, Guren. El pantalón de pinza te lo realza, colocándolo en su sitio preciso y definiendo su divina forma. Asegurar que tu culo es el mejor culo de la historia de la humanidad disipa mis dudas acerca de mi sexualidad. Soy el hombre más homosexual del planeta por tu maldito y espectacular trasero, Ichinose. Entre otros motivos.

A veces me quedo ensimismado si vas por delante de mí, dejando caer mis ojos hasta ese trasero hipnótico, moldeado a la perfección. Por suerte, por ahora no me has pillado perdido en mis pensamientos. No me culpes, cúlpate a ti por ostentar un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses que me hacen caer en la locura más absoluta. Y cúlpate a ti por dejarte ver en mi presencia con ese vaquero ceñido que jamás saldrá de mis más burdas fantasías sexuales y que desencadenó mi sórdida obsesión. Intento controlar mis impulsos y centrarme en otras cosas; por ejemplo la tentación de depilarle a Kureto las cejas si le pillo durmiendo desprevenido. Pero a veces el contoneo de tu cadera me impide pensar con claridad y te juro Guren que algún día cederé y no podrás impedirlo. Tu imagen en uniforme es demasiado sugestiva.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

 _Culo de Guren que estás en mi cama,_

 _santificada sea tu Existencia._

 _Venga a nosotros tu belleza,_

 _muéstranos tu divinidad_

 _tanto en los cuarteles como en privado._

 _Danos hoy tu presencia de cada día,_

 _perdona que te lo toquemos tanto_

 _como también nosotros perdonamos_

 _tu mal humor, estúpido Guren._

 _Déjanos caer una y otra vez en tu tentación_

 _y arrástranos al mal._

 _Guren._

 **Que viva el culo de Guren Ichinose.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pienso que las tostadas son fascinantes. Es increíble la cantidad de combinaciones que puedes hacer con una rebanada de pan. Mi favorita es con algo dulce. Sé que no debería ser derrochador con las comidas teniendo en cuenta la escasez en la que nos hallamos. Pero no gozo del resto de privilegios de los que se aprovechan los Hiragi, por lo que mi único capricho son los pasteles y mi colección personal de mermeladas. Fresa, pera, melocotón, frambuesa. Entre mis predilectas, se encuentra la de naranja.

-¿Otra vez comiendo tostadas? –Refunfuñas, sirviéndote una taza de café en la sala común. Son pocas las veces que coincidimos a solas, por eso atesoro estos pequeños momentos que me otorga el destino. Bueno, a lo mejor también influye que me sé tus horarios como la palma de mi mano y suelo hacer lo posible por desayunar a la misma hora que tú. Pero tampoco tienes por qué saberlo, ¿no?

-Moh, Guren, están riquísimas. –Doy otro mordisco.

-No tienes una dieta muy variada, que se diga. –Soplas el brebaje negruzco y espeso.

-Oye, Guren~ ¿Cuál es mi mermelada preferida? –Te reto, aunque imagino que no tienes ni idea.

-Cualquiera que sobrepase la cantidad aceptable y saludable de azúcar. –Me respondes, mirándome con una sonrisa satisfecha por tu "ingenioso" comentario.

-Qué gracioso eres, Ichinose –replico, juguetón-. Es la de naranja.

Me miras con tu típica expresión de "me importa una mierda", pero me da igual.

-¿Sabes por qué? –insisto, mordiendo un pedazo.

-¿No? –Remueves el contenido de tu taza con la cuchara. No entiendo el sentido de ese movimiento, teniendo en cuenta que no le agregas nunca azúcar. Te gusta fuerte y solo. Otra gran metáfora. ¿O debería decir ironía?

-Porque me recuerda a ti. –Lamo el pegote cítrico que se desliza por uno de mis dedos, mirándote con todas las intenciones del mundo y el descaro más evidente del que soy capaz-. Tiene una mezcla de amargura y dulzura con un toque de ácido en alguna ocasión. Justo como tú –sentencio, disfrutando de tu reacción que no se hace esperar.

Dejas la taza en la masa con un golpe seco y observo complacido cómo el rubor se despierta en tus mejillas. No el rubor de la furia tan habitual en ti, sino el de la vergüenza, ese que nunca me canso de provocar. Desenvainas tu espada y me persigues con ella, tratando de alcanzarme con la hoja afilada mientras yo rio y huyo de tu mal humor, el cual se ha creado a partir de tu incomodidad. Estamos montando un buen espectáculo y si nos pillan nos llevaremos una buena amonestación. Pero no me importa ni a ti tampoco.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy haciendo lo posible por alargarlos. De verdad. Pero no sé, a veces termino y pienso "perfecto" y luego me doy cuenta de que me ha quedado corto. Ah. Es un poco frustrante. No sé cuántos drabbles más voy a hacer, porque al ser escenas sueltas esto puede convertirse en infinito. En realidad, se supone que hay una progresión en la historia y se ve cómo avanza la relación de Shinya y Guren. Aunque no lo parezca. Aunque no estoy muy segura. Al no tener una trama fija, voy escribiendo lo que me apetece según me va viniendo a la mente (creo que eso ha quedado claro xD). Imagino que mientras siga teniendo público y comentarios, seguiré escribiendo (?)

* * *

Caminas de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. Te observo con calma, recostado en la pared con mis brazos cruzados. Conozco tu ansiedad y lo que provoca en ti. Normalmente no eres muy efusivo o expresivo, pero cuando estás bajo mucho estrés no puedes evitar expulsarlo de alguna manera. Como ahora, desgastando la misma línea de linóleo por la que pasas una y otra vez, revolviendo tu cabello, dejándolo desordenado en puntas afiladas que huyen en todas direcciones. Quiero decirte algo, proporcionarte las palabras confortantes que muerdo junto a mi lengua, más sé que es inútil porque nada calmará la desazón que domina cada célula de tu control.

Te quitas los guantes y los tiras sin compasión encima de tu mesa de caoba. Te aflojas el cuello de la chaqueta y poco tardas en quitártela y lanzarla sobre el sillón. Tu semblante de agobio me impide forjar fantasías y acallo con un gesto la vocecita que me grita "¡quítatelo todo!". Me acerco a tu lado, incapaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo quieto.

-Van a estar bien, ¿a qué viene esa cara de perro apaleado? –Palmeo tu hombro.

-Es mi cara de siempre –rezongas. Odias que vean ese aspecto vulnerable tuyo. Una vez más, soy el único que goza de semejante privilegio. Aunque preferiría que fuera una faceta inexistente.

-Eh, Guren, no hay problema, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien. –Modulo mi voz más tranquilizadora, dibujando círculos en tu omóplato. Te estremeces imperceptiblemente y eso es genial, porque significa que te estoy distrayendo aunque sea ínfimo.

-Qué positivismo –suspiras, esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa.

-Suele ser tu papel, pero cuando te hundes aquí estoy yo para sacarte a flote. –No tienes ni idea de cuán ciertas son esas palabras. Me adjudico mi puesto como tu tabla de salvación.

-Gracias, Shinya. Seguro que tienes trabajo y aun así aquí estás. –Me dedicas una bonita mirada con esas pupilas violáceas que me derriten en el sitio.

-No tanto, en realidad –respondo correspondiendo con una sonrisa. La montaña de informes se acumula pero ¿a quién le importa cuando puedo estar contigo?

Durante unos minutos, me planteo si estará muy fuera de lugar abrazarte, porque lo deseo con el alma en este instante. Más tu descorazonamiento es tan evidente y profundo, que decido mandar a la mierda las formalidades. Me coloco enfrente de ti y antes de que tengas tiempo siquiera para reaccionar, te rodeo con mis brazos, acomodando tu cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello con suavidad. Haces un amago de apartarme y te prometo que si es lo que quieres, te soltaré sin dudarlo porque no quiero presionarte más de lo que ya estás. Sin embargo, tras un segundo de titubeo, te aferras con fuerza a la tela de mi cintura. Y un pedazo de mí se licúa. Por desgracia, el contacto es breve. Unos toques en la puerta nos obligan a separarnos con rapidez.

-Adelante. –Compones una expresión profesional, como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Alguien con uniforme entra y se inclina ante nosotros, mostrando respeto.

-El escuadrón de Shinoa ha regresado. No hay ninguna baja. –Al ver tu expresión, completa la frase.- Ni heridos. Están sanos y salvos.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte –ordenas empleando un gesto serio y autoritario. En cuanto el oficial se marcha, tu verdadero yo sale a la luz.

Un suspiro de alivio sincero escapa de tus labios y la inquietud desaparece como por arte de magia. Me dedicas una mirada en la que se lee un profundo agradecimiento y yo te sonrío de vuelta, con la amplitud que te mereces. Sin esperármelo, tiras de mi muñeca y me devuelves un abrazo torpe, lento. Ahora soy yo el sorprendido, Ichinose. No conocía ese arrojo sentimental. Te envuelvo con delicadeza, temiendo asustarte o que huyas de mí. Ese es mi mayor miedo cuando me excedo, enseñarte demasiadas emociones que guardo bajo llave y que te apartes de mi lado. Te separas entre tímido y molesto, no sé si contigo mismo por ese arrebato o conmigo por haber sido el culpable en cierta medida.

-Eh, creo que iré a hacerles una visita. Para asegurarme de que están bien y eso –carraspeas, incómodo y un tanto sonrojado.

-Desde las sombras –aclaro. Yuu es tu debilidad y la ocultas de los Hiragi, por miedo a que lo usen en tu contra en un futuro. Asientes.

La sonrisa que estira tus comisuras es pura y eufórica. Tu niño está vivo, ha cumplido su misión con éxito y tú eres un padre orgulloso de su pequeño como el que más.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

¿Os he dicho ya que tengo debilidad por la faceta paternal de Guren? He aquí un ejemplo.


	12. Chapter 12

Deambulo, con mis pisadas repiqueteando por el suelo. El sueño no me alcanza; al parecer mis pensamientos son más rápidos que Morfeo y se niegan a darme mi merecido descanso. El frío traspasa mi fino pijama. No me gusta ir tan desarreglado, podría mancillar mi perfecta fachada de belleza. Sin embargo, soy el único loco que está despierto a estas horas de la madrugada, por lo que dudo que nadie pueda verme. Aun así, soy hermoso aunque porte una triste camiseta vieja. Tiro de los hilos que se deshilachan por el bajo y es entonces cuando escucho tus gemidos. Me acerco a tu cuarto sin hacer ruido, inquieto. Tu voz se oye tras la puerta, amortiguada. Hace días que no me paso por allí a honrarte con mi compañía y esos jadeos me están incitando a hacerlo, así como las imágenes sucias que pasan por mi mente, imaginando lo que estarás haciendo para sonar así.

Abro la puerta, temeroso de que me percibas. No obstante, es improbable pues antes de tu dormitorio se encuentra el pequeño y confortable salón, por lo que tendré tiempo de ocultarme en el caso de puedas descubrirme. De puntillas, me deslizo como una sombra. Hasta que caigo en la cuenta. No es placer lo que exhalan tus pulmones. Es sufrimiento.

Estás tendido en la cama, mirando al techo, con los ojos cerrados y las sábanas apretujadas en tus puños crispados. Convulsionas, agitado, tus labios entreabiertos y una expresión de angustia adornando tu bello rostro, cuyas facciones que he memorizado mil veces, están contraídas en un gesto de pura agonía. Sé lo que ocurre antes de que el nombre maldito huya de tus dientes.

-Mahiru… –Sollozas en un suplicio entrecortado.

Me encoge el corazón y casi puedo palpar tu propia soledad con los dedos. Me siento cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama. Tomo tu cabeza en mi regazo y te acuno. No es la primera vez que tienes pesadillas. Me he mantenido al margen durante este tiempo, pero ya no puedo más. No soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando el pasado cruza por tus sueños y te tortura de esa forma. No me considero una persona que odie a los demás. Ni siquiera a los Hiragi, a pesar de las crueldades e injusticias que han cometido y no solo conmigo. No obstante, Mahiru lo está logrando. A este ritmo, va a conseguir que me consuma el desprecio. Te giras, dormido, soltando las sábanas y acurrucándote en mis piernas, con un quejido sordo. Enredo mis caricias en tu pelo, peinándolo, aplacando tus miedos y tus temores con mis sentimientos. Al final logras calmarte, tu respiración vuelve a su sitio y te aferras con entusiasmo a mis rodillas, expulsando un suspiro tranquilizador.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado, pero el sol inicia su ascenso por el horizonte. Los músculos me dan calambre, me duelen las articulaciones y desde hace un rato no dejo de bostezar. Es posible que las ojeras me lleguen a la barbilla y mi aspecto sea asquerosamente espantoso. En cambio tú, has pasado una noche alejado del horror, con tus demonios exterminados (literales y metafóricos) temporalmente. Me gusta saber que te he hecho sentir bien y he disipado el dolor aunque no sea de forma permanente.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Nunca superaré la pseudorelación de Guren y Mahiru :(


	13. Chapter 13

Me gusta leer. Considero que los libros elevan tu alma. Especialmente si te transmiten alguna lección o logran hacerte reflexionar. Lo único que aprecio de los Hiragi es que tras la expansión del virus, se molestaran en construir una biblioteca en el recinto, rescatando escritos de la invasión y destrucción vampírica. La mayoría de baldas están compuestas por manuscritos explicativos acerca de los vampiros, sus supuestas debilidades, sus características y, en definitiva, cualquier dato meramente útil de cara a futuras batallas. Por suerte, también resistían un puñado de obras maestras que yo, como hombre culto y que valora el saber, devoré hace tiempo.

Sé que en tu tiempo libre también disfrutas del pequeño placer de la lectura, Guren. Así que tengo un plan. Un plan elaborado a la par que tonto que no estoy seguro de que funcione, pero que quiero intentar. Porque estar de brazos cruzados me resulta agotador. Hoy es la noche ideal para llevarlo a cabo. Solo espero que estés de humor~

-Guuureeeen~ -Alargo tu nombre, por el simple gozo de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Desvías tu atención de los documentos que traes entre manos. Resulta increíble que seas tan asquerosamente vago, pero que de vez en cuando (como ahora) decidas ser responsable. Pareces un adulto y todo~

-Qué demonios quieres –resoplas, con esa cara avinagrada que se te forma al verme.

-Oye, Guren, deberías tomarte un descanso~ -Escojo mi mejor tono meloso y me apoyo con los codos en tu mesa, sorprendentemente ordenada. ¿Habrás limpiado el despacho o habrás escogido a alguien de tu escuadrón para la tarea sucia?

-Estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ves? –replicas. Qué excusa más barata. En el fondo buscas la mínima oportunidad para librarte de eso. Me vuelvo atrevido y de un rápido movimiento, te quito el informe-. ¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelo! –exclamas, levantándote de un salto de la silla.

-¡Atrápame! ~ - Y salgo corriendo. Y tú te cabreas pero me sigues.

Me estoy comportando como un niño travieso, colando mi risa entre tus mechones azabaches, agitando el papel ante el violeta de tus emociones. Soy egoísta, más prefiero creer que todo esto tiene una buena causa el final del camino. En donde me espera un premio, si me he portado bien. Y yo nunca me porto mal. Salimos al frío exterior, una de las puertas laterales del complejo por la que no suele pasar nadie. Me miras furibundo, echando de menos la espada que ya no cuelga de tu cinto. Te dedico mi sonrisa más brillante y me cruzo las manos a la espalda, con tu preciado informe en ella.

-El aire fresco sienta bien~ -Menciono, tanteando tu ira. Solo resoplas y crujes tus vértebras, desentumeciéndote. Ah, tenía yo razón, demasiadas horas absorto en tu trabajo.

-Ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿me lo devuelves? –preguntas. Sin embargo, no haces ni un solo movimiento para recuperarlo. Eso me gusta.

-Guren –Llamo tu atención y subo mis pupilas azules hasta el cielo-. La luna está hermosa, ¿no crees?

Y ahí está. La revelación. La confesión. Te observo por el rabillo del ojo. Imitas mi gesto y contemplas el manto nocturno. Una preciosa luna llena corona el cielo, volviéndolo plateado. La contemplas unos segundos; luego te fijas en mí. _Y lo veo. Y lo sé_. El reconocimiento se refleja en tu iris. Después de todo, tú también eres un asiduo lector, ¿verdad? _Sé que lo entiendes_. Aprietas tus puños y entreabres los labios. Los pálidos rayos alumbran nuestras siluetas. No muevo ni un músculo. Tu boca tiembla y yo quiero consolarla con la mía.

-Sí, lo está –respondes después de lo que se me antoja una eternidad. Expulso el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo de mis pulmones.

Honestamente, no esperaba siquiera contestación por tu parte. Es decir, en mis fantasías era todo mucho más romántico y bonito, pero la realidad es diferente. Me conformo con poco. Me conformo contigo. Tu comisura derecha se eleva en un amago de sonrisa y mi corazón vuelca. De nuevo, veo un atisbo de esperanza. Como el día de los fuegos artificiales. No quiero ilusionarme con estos pedacitos que me lanzas, porque solo son eso, pedacitos. Y no sé si me los das por complacerme o porque realmente significan _algo_. Pero son mis pequeños _algo_ , esos que guardo junto a la ilusión, que me gusta creer que son auténticos.

-¿Entramos? Me estoy congelando –Te abrazas a ti mismo. Ojala fuera yo el que te abrazara. Demasiado audaz por mi parte.

Echas un último vistazo a la luna, que se mantiene imponente en su reino tachonado de estrellas. Mi amor se expande y se contrae. Necesito retenerlo para evitar que te alcance. Aún no estás preparado para recibirlo. No obstante, hoy has descubierto una pequeña porción. Que ha sido correspondida. A tu manera, pero correspondida al fin y al cabo. Prometo que pronto te entregaré el resto en dosis. No te impacientes. Por esta noche, ya me has hecho tontamente feliz.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

 **Nota importante:** Este _drabble_ está basado en el CD drama llamado _Guren, catástrofe a los 16_ basado a su vez en la novela ligera del mismo nombre. Hay una escena en la que Guren y Shinya (y el resto del escuadrón de Guren) están junto a una piscina y terminan cayendo/tirándose a ella. Guren y Shinya empiezan a salpicarse agua y hay un determinado momento en el que Shinya le dice que la luna está hermosa. Esta frase ( _tsuki ga kirei da_ o _tsuki ga kirei nan da_ , que es lo que dice Shinya) la usaba a menudo el escritor japonés Natsume Souseki como sustitutivo del _te amo_ o _te quiero_ , pues en la época en la que él escribía estaba mal visto que las parejas (especialmente los hombres) fueran afectuosos, sobre todo en público. Por lo que muchos fans (yo incluida) hemos querido ver una clara declaración de amor en sus palabras. Además, Shinya repite varias veces esa frase y le insiste a Guren sobre ello hasta que él mira al cielo y ve la luna. Muchos podrán pensar que es una mera casualidad o que eligen esas palabras de forma aleatoria, sin ningún trasfondo. Sin embargo, en el _Fanbook 108_ , durante la entrevista que le hacen a Shinya, este comenta que tuvo varios problemas con su prometida Mahiru y que desde entonces, tiene cierto interés en el sexo opuesto. No sé con exactitud de qué forma lo dice (tengo el _fanbook_ y he intentado traducir esa parte pero por ahora me está costando) ni la expresión que usa para referirse a su supuesta homosexualidad, pero sí parece que lo insinúa. Por lo que a mi respecta, ¡el GureShin es real! Gracias por leer~


	14. Chapter 14

**Para mi Shinya.**

* * *

Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que estás de malhumor. Has tenido por la mañana una charla con Kureto, de la cual no sé su contenido ni quiero preguntar, lo que te ha puesto en tu estado asqueroso habitual. Cuando estás en ese modo, me pregunto qué me hizo fijarme en ti. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que poco me importa tu brusquedad constante porque de tanto ocultarte a la gente, se quedó como una característica perenne.

Tus gritos a Yuu rebotan en la sala y hasta yo me siento humillado como si la bronca fuera para mí. Me gustaría rescatarle, pero no es mi guerra. Y por lo que se oye, Yuu no se queda precisamente callado. Guau, esa respuesta fue buena. Aunque no sea tu hijo biológico, se parece bastante a ti~

Se cierra la puerta y Yuu (y su ahora malhumor. Qué demonios pasa con esta familia) sale. Así que me cuelo. Sí, porque entrar esperando tu aprobación es uno de esos milagros que suceden una vez cada siglo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Shinya?

Estás de pie, en mitad del salón. La chaqueta del uniforme descansa tirada de mala manera en el sofá y los dos primeros botones de tu camisa están desabrochados. Tampoco tienes los guantes y las puntas azabaches de tu pelo tiran en todas direcciones. Eso es casi una patada a mi entrepierna, Guren.

-Venía a entregarte unos informes~ -Cruzo las manos tras mis lumbares y sonrío.

-¿Y dónde están? –preguntas frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que los olvidé –respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es decir, vienes a acosarme. Sin ningún otro motivo.

-¿Puede? –Te saco la lengua en gesto burlón y eso te hace sonreír. Bueno, esbozar una mueca extraña y siniestra que decido interpretar como una sonrisa. Algo así.

Quiero que sonrías. Pero de verdad. Quiero espantar esa desquiciante ansiedad que es tu compañera diaria y demostrarte que se puede disfrutar de la vida. Así que cometo una locura, de esas que me encantan y que tú detestas. Justo te das la vuelta con un resoplido cuando corro en tu dirección y doy un salto.

-¡Pero qué-! –Demasiado tarde. Enrollo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura y atrapo tu cuello con mis manos.

-Guren~ Llévame a caballito~ -Demando, infantil, colgando de tu espalda.

-¡Suéltame! –Te agitas, tratando de tirarme pero soy más fuerte. Aprieto más mi cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Estás confuso y no sabes qué hacer. Comienzo a moverme, incomodándote, mientras rio. Me gusta fastidiarte. Te rindes; tanteas mis piernas con las manos, intentando sujetarme porque al final vamos a volcar. Tu primera intención es posarlas bajo mi trasero, igual que hacías con Yuu cuando era pequeño y tenías que trasladarle a la cama si se quedaba dormido en un sitio incómodo. Pero claro, yo no soy Yuu. Aunque te aseguro que yo disfrutaré más que él de tus manos en mi trasero. Vamos, Guren, pon tus manos en mi trasero. Casi cedes, pero terminas por posarlas en mis muslos. El impulso eléctrico me recorre igual. Tu respiración se ha agitado y no necesito mirarte para saber que te has sonrojado.

-¿Me paseas? –Uso un tono meloso que suele dar resultado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pesas mucho! –replicas.

-¿¡Estoy gordo!? –Sé que no lo dices en ese sentido, pero contemplar tu inquietud es divertido.

-¡Si dejaras de comer tantas tostadas no tendrías esos kilos de morsa! –Auch. Golpe bajo. Procuras que tus palabras suenen hirientes, más es evidente que intentas devolvérmela sin éxito.

-¡Cruel! –Inflo las mejillas aunque no puedas verme, y te doy un bocado en el hombro.

-¡Oye! –Agitas la mano derecha, espantándome igual que si fuera una vulgar mosca. Eso me anima y doy otro mordisco. Unos centímetros más arriba. Peligrosamente cerca del cuello. Entre tus gritos indignados, huye un gemido ronco que ahogas, cerrando la boca.

Tarde. Lo he escuchado. Impacto directo a mi anatomía. Joder Guren, eso ha sido tan caliente que lucho contra el animal que llevo dentro para no devorarte aquí y ahora. Me muevo y pierdes el equilibrio. Por suerte estamos cerca del sofá y caemos encima de este con estrépito, yo siendo aplastado por el peso de tu cuerpo. Sigo aferrado a tu cadera y a tu pecho y siento comunicarte que el contacto no va a desaparecer. De repente, echas a reír, porque la situación se escapa de tu control y hemos terminado en una posición tan absurda que es imposible no encontrarlo divertido. Rio contigo, feliz por haberte sacado de ese desasosiego.

Estás, podría decirse, atrapado por mí, así que me permito hundir los dedos en tu pelo y acariciarte. Ejecutas un gruñido de protesta, pero pronto te dejas hacer, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Sabes? No hay ningún problema en que de vez en cuando sucumbas a mis atenciones. Durante unos minutos, solo el palpitar de nuestros corazones rompe el silencio. La circulación está dejando de fluir en mis extremidades, pero es tan agradable estar así contigo que lo ignoro.

Sin previo aviso, te giras, quedando frente a frente y apoyando parte de tu peso en las muñecas, colocadas a los lados de mis costillas. Me miras con intensidad, y un anhelo conocido se instala en mis entrañas. Entreabres los labios y mi respiración se vuelve pesada. El flequillo se balancea, alentado por mi aliento. Decido contar hasta cinco. Si para entonces, te has quitado, _game over_. Si no, no pienso contenerme. Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… La esperanza se aloja en mis pulmones.

-Deberíamos volver al trabajo –dices, incorporándote y dejándome allí, con cara de tonto. Extiendes la mano y me ayudas a levantarme. Me siento mareado. Te tenía allí, cerca, _podía_ haberlo hecho. ¿El destino se empeña en odiarme? ¿Mahiru tira de los hilos?-.Y la próxima vez que quieras ir a caballito, avísame antes de lanzarte como un loco –Apartas el rostro, ruborizado, rascándote la nuca, gesto que significa que te cuesta expresarte.

Me coloco a tu lado y te doy un fugaz beso en la mejilla, susurrando un "gracias".

-¡Idiota! –Me insultas. Pero no me persigues mientras me escabullo por la puerta. Lo último que veo es cómo tu sonrojo aumenta y acaricias la zona exacta donde te he besado.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	15. Chapter 15

-Buenos días, chicos~ -Saludo alegremente al encontrarme con Goshi y Sayuri. La joven de cabello castaño luce angustiada y su acompañante no tiene muy buen aspecto tampoco-. ¿Sucede algo? –inquiero, más curioso que otra cosa.

-Shinya-sama, al parecer Guren enfermó. Hemos ido a preguntar cómo estaba pero prácticamente nos echó a patadas. –Muy propio de Guren, pienso mientras la sangre abandona mi rostro y trago saliva pesadamente. Guren enfermo.

-No nos deja cuidar de él ni visitarle –añade una llorosa Sayuri.

-No os preocupéis. Yo me encargo de eso –Me llevo el puño al pecho en un gesto dramático.

-¡Shinya-sama, atiéndale por nosotros! ¡Seguro que a usted le hace caso! –Sonrío imperceptiblemente ante ese comentario. Sí, estoy convencido de que me harás caso. Ja. Ja. Ja. Les infundo esperanzas y me dirijo hacia el minúsculo habitáculo donde vives. En diez minutos tengo reunión y se pondrán furiosos si no aparezco. Pero mis prioridades ahora mismo son otras.

Llamo con los nudillos suavemente. Me responde un gruñido. Suelto una risita y entró, cerrando con estruendo para indicar mi presencia.

-¡Os he dicho que no necesito nada! –Grita una voz rasposa.

-A mí siempre me necesitas, tonto Guren~ -Avanzo hasta tu cuarto.

-¡No, no, no, fuera! Lo que me faltaba…

Estás sepultado por una gran cantidad de mantas. Solo asomas de nariz hacia arriba. Me lanzas una mirada de ira mal contenida y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Los chicos me dijeron que enfermaste y sabes que no podría continuar con mi vida normal si te dejaba solo en este estado~ -Aseguro, convencido. Una vez más, mis palabras son totalmente ciertas, maquilladas por el tono de mi voz.

-He dicho que no necesito- -Te corta un ataque de tos. Toco tu frente con cuidado y noto lo alta que estaba tu temperatura.

-Tienes fiebre, Guren. Así que me quedaré aquí al menos hasta que baje. –Vas a protestar pero te lo impido con un dedo en tus labios-. Soy un acosador y un pesado, ¿recuerdas? No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión y no tienes ánimos para discutir. –Te recuestas, derrumbado.

En verdad, estás ardiendo. Te acomodo las almohadas y me dirijo a tu armario. Siento tu mirada fija en mi espalda. Tranquilo, mi intención no es cotillear entre tu ropa. Aunque no me importaría conocer al milímetro la interior, siendo honestos. Encuentro una pequeña toalla y voy al baño para empaparla de agua fresca. Regreso y la coloco despacio en tu frente. Tiemblas por un escalofrío. Dejo la toalla allí y acaricio tus mejillas acaloradas con el frío de mis manos, dibujando caminos paralelos por tus pómulos, la línea de tu mandíbula y la periferia de tu cuello. Te relajas por el contacto y cierras los ojos. Masajeo el puente de tu nariz, tus sienes, bajo tus párpados, el contorno de tus orejas. Lo sé, me estoy recreando y aprovechando de tu situación de debilidad. Aun así, podrías darme un manotazo, quejarte, enfadarte. Más lo único que escucho es tu respiración calmada y algún que otro suspiro aislado.

Me beneficio de tu debilidad para acariciar tus hebras negras azuladas. Tu cabello suave serpentea por mi piel, dejando una agradable sensación. Quiero tocar todo de ti, Guren. Aprenderme cada cicatriz, poro, lunar, recoveco oculto de tu anatomía. Pero no puede ser, ¿verdad? No ahora.

-Tengo frío –murmuras, cohibido, sobresaltándome. Detengo mis mimos.

-Guren, creo que cogiste todas las mantas del apartamento~ -Compruebo el paño, que sigue húmedo y fresco. Parece que la fiebre va remitiendo poco a poco. Apartas un poco la ropa que te cubre mientras miras a un punto fijo de la pared, ruborizado. No sé si por el malestar o por vergüenza.

Me deshago de la chaqueta del uniforme y de los zapatos antes de que cambies de idea, y me acurruco a tu lado.

-Ojala te encuentres mal más a menudo, porque estás de lo más cariñoso –bromeo.

-Idiota –mascullas, ocultando tus pupilas tras los párpados.

En un segundo me siento audaz, y atrapo tu cadera con mi brazo. Te remueves un instante, acomodándote mejor. Pego mi frente a la tuya, evitando así que el trapo se deslice por el agua. Esa es mi pura intención al principio, claro, más cuando me percato de la cercanía de tu boca siento que me robas el aliento. ¿Cuántas veces he estado en situaciones parecidas? Te mueves otra vez, inconscientemente, y quedamos aún más pegados. El movimiento que tendría que hacer sería tan minúsculo que podría justificarlo como un error. Un fallo tonto. Así que me armo de valor.

Es un roce. Apenas un roce. Tan ligero como una pluma. Tan efímero como los cerezos en flor. Un roce que me eleva hasta las estrellas y me hace descubrir un paraíso tal que jamás imaginé que pudiera existir en la tierra yerma en la que nos encontramos. En un mundo rodeado de muerte y desperdicios, besarte es el paraíso. En realidad, en cualquier época y momento histórico, besarte seguirá siendo el paraíso. Sé que no estás dormido ni tan drogado por la medicina (que según los envases de tu mesilla te has tomado) como para ignorar lo que estoy haciendo. Me separo, a regañadientes, sin ningún tipo de reacción por tu parte. Bueno, tus mejillas están coloreadas pero también puede ser por la fiebre. Me quedo a tu lado, quieto, hasta que me aseguro de que la fiebre ha remitido y te encuentras mejor. Me aseguro de que estás bien antes de abandonar en silencio tu habitación, pues ahora sí que te has quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, apareces por la cafetería con mejor color. Te observo por encima de mi tostada embadurnada de mermelada, en esta ocasión de fresa. Me miras y te llevas la mano a los labios, en un gesto que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Oye, Shinya, ayer…

-¿Sí?~ -Adoro incomodarte.

-Nada –farfullas echándote café en la taza.

Veo tu nuca sonrojada y sonrío para mis adentros, tomando un mordisco.

-Esto… gracias por lo de ayer. Por cuidarme y todo eso –Agitas la cuchara en círculos a una velocidad supersónica, tanto que temo que se vierta el líquido caliente sobre tus zapatos-. Imbécil –rematas. Con tu tono condescendiente de siempre.

Podría responderte, pero me limito a sonreír más amplio, casi enseñando todos mis dientes. Me has agradecido y eso es igual de habitual que ver a Kureto con sus cejas aseadas.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Es un casi beso. ¡Shinya se ha atrevido! *^* Aunque haya sido a traición y con Guren medio inconsciente por la fiebre. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? A Shinya no.


	16. Chapter 16

El viento azota las ventanas y las gotas de lluvia repiquetean sobre estas, igual que mis balas sobre la carne enemiga. Hace un tiempo espantoso y solo dan ganas de tomar chocolate caliente al calor de una buena chimenea. En verdad, yo siempre tengo ganas de tomar chocolate caliente, pero ese es otro punto. Me asomo fuera. Ríos de lodo corren calle abajo, encharcando todo a su paso. Tiemblo por el frío que se cuela entre las rendijas y me abrazo a mí mismo. Es entonces cuando lo veo. Una bola negra y peluda que corre despavorida hacia unos arbustos, refugiándose de la tormenta. Y caigo en la cuenta, porque esa bola peluda yo la he visto antes. En tus brazos. Me quedo quieto, observando. El arbusto se mueve. Me muerdo el pulgar, pensativo. Es un gato. Es solo un gato que puede sobrevivir perfectamente a esto si ha sobrevivido al post-apocalipsis.

Aun así, no estaría de más avisarte. Por si acaso. Me encamino a tu despacho, con asomo de inquietud. Pero no estás. En tu pequeña vivienda tampoco (por llamar de alguna forma al apartamento diminuto dentro de los cuarteles en el que resides). No estás con los reclutas. Ni en el aula en el que se supone que impartes clase. No te encuentro y ese asomo de inquietud aumenta por momentos. El viento silba, impaciente, entre las paredes. Tsk.

Regreso a por un chubasquero, me embuto en él y salgo al exterior. El aire es insoportable y hace que se me meta tierra en los ojos. Me dirijo hacia los arbustos, sujetando el gorro impermeable como puedo. Las manos se me están congelando. Me inclino y aparto las ramas.

-Gatito~ ¿dónde estás? –Es absurdo hablar con los animales porque es evidente que no van a responder. Sin embargo, lo intento-. Bola de pelo~ Vengo a rescatarte~ -Alzo mi tono, que queda ahogado por el rugido del temporal. El gorro cae hacia atrás y comienzo a mojarme la cabeza. Protejo mi cara con el antebrazo mientras sigo rebuscando entre el matorral. Escucho un maullido aterrado y lo sigo, encontrando al gato hecho un ovillo con los ojos muy abiertos-. Ven aquí, amiguito –Intento atraparlo, recibiendo unos cuantos arañazos de su parte. No es muy cooperativo, por lo que parece. Tras una ardua batalla en la que me muestra sus perfectamente afiladas garras, consigo cogerle. Lo introduzco dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme, sujetándolo con firmeza.

Comienzo el camino de vuelta. La ventisca es más fuerte e incluso me cuesta avanzar. Oigo un chasquido a mi espalda y me giro. La rama de uno de los árboles se está partiendo. Mierda. Echo a correr, hundiéndome en la explanada de barro y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Siento el felino temblar en mi pecho de puro pánico. Mi nombre resuena en la lejanía. O tal vez me lo estoy inventando. Otro chasquido. A este ritmo esa rama nos va a aplastar. El impermeable se abre y ondea a mi alrededor, dándome latigazos.

-¿¡Acaso eres imbécil!? –Ah, pues no es mi imaginación. Me coges con firmeza de la mano y tiras de mí, en dirección al edificio. Entre los dos, ganamos a la tormenta.

Cierras con un portazo detrás de nosotros. Jadeamos por el esfuerzo, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Echas a andar y, como no me has dicho lo contrario, yo te sigo. Nos metemos en tu diminuto habitáculo de vida cotidiana, empapados hasta los huesos, formando charcos a nuestros pies.

-¿Qué cojones te crees que estabas haciendo, saliendo fuera con la tormenta que hay? –Explotas, encarándome. El flequillo se te pega a la frente-. Sé que estás como una puta regadera pero esto es exagerado hasta para ti, idiota –gruñes.

Yo me quedo ahí plantado, sorprendido por tu enfado. No esperaba verte tan furioso por un acto como este. Es decir, tampoco fue para tanto. Tiras unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca encima del sofá, acompañadas por una toalla.

-Cámbiate, no te vayas a resfriar –Relajas el tono, quizá sorprendido porque aún no he replicado. Sale un maullido de mi pecho y te giras, enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, he aquí el motivo –explico, desabrochando mi chaqueta para que lo veas. El gato se acurruca en mis brazos y le acaricio la nariz-. Le vi por la ventana y no fui capaz de dejarle a la intemperie. Además, sé que tenéis un vínculo especial así que… -Me encojo de hombros.

Te quedas sin habla. Vaya, Ichinose, eso es nuevo. Nos miras alternativamente a la par que suelto un quejido porque el bicho me ha clavado los dientes. Podrías mostrar respeto por la persona que te ha rescatado de morir congelado, bola de pelo. Tus pasos se aproximan. Acaricias la cabeza del gato y este ronronea. Parece que os queréis más de lo que pensaba. Si nos viera desde fuera, concluiría que la estampa es más que adorable. Aprovecho que estás distraído haciéndole carantoñas a la máquina de ronronear y te contemplo. Media sonrisa, mirada paternal, confort. Eso es lo que irradias y le muestras al mundo, no, a mí, en este momento. Si es así, mereció la pena.

-Gracias. Siento haber sido tan brusco. Es solo que… -Cambias el peso de un pie a otro.

-Oooh, ¿estabas preocupado por mí? –Pregunto, acaramelado-. Eso es precioso, Guren~

-¿Se te ha fundido el cerebro o qué? –Refunfuñas, jugando con las almohadillas de sus patas-. Es solo que si te pasa algo, tendría que ir a las jodidas reuniones de los Hiragi y lo detesto. No tendría nadie que me pusiera al día y no podría fingir que me interesáis lo más mínimo –dices. Fijo mis ojos azules en ti. No disimules, puedo ver la verdad~-. Y deshazte de esa ropa, estás mojándolo todo-. Recoges al gato y vas a la cocina.

Es reconfortante saber que, por unos minutos, has estado inquieto por mí. Claro, que no lo reconoces, porque eres un maldito _tsundere_ insoportable al que le cuesta decir algo bonito, no sea que te provoque la caída del pelo o algo igual de terrible.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Sí, Guren es un maldito _tsundere_ , ¿pero a que lo queremos igual? Y Shinya, no te hagas el duro, todos sabíamos que ibas a rescatar al gato.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente~


	17. Chapter 17

-Estamos aquí para sacrificarnos por una causa común. Nuestras habilidades están al servicio de la humanidad. ¡Somos los que exterminaremos a los vampiros! –Arengas a las tropas, convencido de tu discurso.

Los soldados secundan tus palabras con vítores, mientras yo me mantengo en un discreto segundo plano. Tras infundirles ánimos, les ordenas dispersarse, regresando a su entrenamiento. Eres un gran líder por mucho que no quieras verlo. Tu gente te sigue sin vacilar, obedeciéndote con fidelidad y sin atisbo de duda. Te giras a tu escuadrón, charlando con ellos. Miro mi reloj de bolsillo. Tengo una hora libre, por lo que es un buen momento para incordiarte un rato.

-¿Os importa que os robe a Guren?~ -Me cuelgo de tu brazo. Me dedicas una mirada asesina, alentada por las risitas de Goshi y Mito. Sayuri nos mira alternativamente con un puchero. Shigure muestra su habitual imperturbabilidad.

-Quizá deberías esperar mi permiso, no el suyo –replicas, soltándote del agarre. Vuelvo a tomarte por el codo.

-Pero tu permiso lo tengo siempre –Te dedico un guiño y Sayuri se sonroja. Te arrastro entre protestas y despidiéndome de los chicos.

Me estoy planteando echarme pegamento en las palmas para que sea más fácil retenerte. Ando sin rumbo fijo, mi objetivo es alejarme de cualquier ser viviente. Te quiero para mí solo. Sigues con tus quejas de fondo, las cuales ignoro sistemáticamente. Es decir, no te agarro tan fuerte como para que no puedas escapar, Guren~ Llegamos a lo alto de una colina y me detengo. Delante de nosotros se extiende la ciudad en ruinas y una bonita estampa. Si obviamos la parte de "en ruinas". Me siento en el suelo, recostando mi espalda contra unas piedras y doy unos toquecitos, indicándote que te sientes a mi lado. Lo haces a regañadientes, con los brazos cruzados. La brisa corre suave y es agradable. Te observo por el rabillo del ojo. También pareces disfrutar de este pequeño instante de paz.

-Y bien, ¿cómo llevas que tu hijo tenga novio? –Finjo que se me ha ocurrido esa pregunta de repente. Es que me apetece incomodarte, jo.

Me miras con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, dudo que la relación de Yuu y Mika sea pura amistad~ -Canturreo. Bizqueas y boqueas como si te faltara oxígeno y estuviera a punto de deshacérsete el cerebro.

-¿¡Qué!? –Suenas unas octavas más alto.

-Se ve a leguas que Mika siente algo fuerte por Yuu-chan y que él en cierto modo le corresponde. Aunque puede que ni ellos se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos –sonrío de medio lado. Esta juventud, qué hermosa es.

Te quedas unos segundos, pensativo, rumiando algo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Yuu solo tiene dieciséis años, es un crío. No tiene ni idea de qué es el amor –Protestas.

-Tú eras un crío cuando te enamoraste de Mahiru –comento, disimulando el poso de amargura que hay tras mis palabras.

-Lo sé. He cometido demasiados errores en ese tema como para no querer que Yuu pase por lo mismo. Además, Mika es… -Te pierdes en el horizonte.

-¿Un vampiro? Sabes que no es su culpa; y no es como si lo fuera por placer –No pretendo defenderle, pero en verdad me da pena ese chico. Ha tenido una vida dura, por lo que he podido enterarme.

-Bueno… -Frunces el ceño.

-¿O acaso el problema es que es un hombre? –Tanteo, esperando ansioso tu reacción. Te tensas.

-Digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a que un hombre-vampiro pretenda a mi hijo –Titubeas.

-¿Te daría asco que un hombre te pretendiera a ti? –Camuflo mis intenciones como si fuera un juego. Espero que no escuches mis palpitares acelerados.

-¿¡Eh!? –Compones una mueca-. No espero atraer a mi mismo sexo. No creo que un chico pueda ver algo en mí que le resulte atractivo.

-Eres atractivo –Me quiero morder la lengua-. Tus ojos violetas reflejan miles de emociones que puedo interpretar. La línea de tu mandíbula te da un aspecto duro y fuerte. Tienes los músculos bien definidos por entrenar varias horas al día –Joder Shinya, cállate-. Vas de imperturbable y frío pero tu corazón es enorme y bondadoso –No sé en qué momento me he acercado más a ti. Aguantas la respiración, observándome sin saber qué hacer-. Posees muchísimas cualidades que cualquier persona apreciaría. Sin importar su sexo.

-Shinya… –tartamudeas, removiéndote inquieto y sonrojado, desviando la atención.

-Dime, Guren –Ya no hay asomo de juego en mi voz-. ¿Sería un problema si tú me gustaras? –Te sostengo la mirada. Parezco sereno y decidido, más en el fondo estoy agónico.

No pretendía que esto terminara así. No era mi intención al traerte aquí. Solo quería pasar un rato agradable contigo, nada más. Pero la conversación, que buscaba ser una mera distracción, me ha dado la oportunidad de derivar en esto y, sin darme cuenta, he soltado todo aquello que retenía. Recoges y expulsas aire varias veces, paralizado. Tu rostro está presentando tantos gestos que no sé a ciencia cierta qué sientes. Creo que tú tampoco.

-Joder, Shinya –Mordisqueas tu labio inferior, inquieto.

Con delicadeza, tomo el labio entre mis dedos, obligándote a parar de morderlo. Dejas de respirar y sé que yo también. Acaricio ese trocito de carne con el pulgar, deleitándome en su suavidad, atento a tus reacciones. Subo por tu pómulo, acunándolo suavemente. Y acorto la distancia. Los metros se transforman en centímetros. Los centímetros en milímetros. Puedo olerte. Jabón. Café. Sudor del entrenamiento. Antes no me había percatado de algo así, una mezcla de olores cotidianos que en ti es extraordinario. Te noto temblar y estoy convencido de que si no estuvieras en estado de _shock_ , me habrías empujado a un lado.

Voy a concederme esta oportunidad. Corrijo. Voy a concedernos esta oportunidad. Atrapo tu boca con la mía. El deseo que me inunda es feroz y tengo que contenerme. He esperado demasiado por esto y quiero meter la pata lo más mínimo. Mi yo racional me explica que nuestra relación va a cambiar después de esto y no necesariamente para bien. Puedo arruinar una amistad de años. Pero es que ya no quiero reprimirme. No puedo. Me muevo con torpeza. A diferencia de ti, este es mi primer beso. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, me sigues el ritmo. Mi corazón bombea sangre, frenético. Me estás devolviendo el beso, Guren. Y, con ello, arrancándome la poca cordura que me quedaba. Quiero hundir mi lengua en ti, saborear cada recoveco hasta saciarme. Sin embargo, sé que no puedo seguir tentando a la suerte de esta manera, por lo que prosigo el beso hasta que mis pulmones dicen "basta". Me alejo con deliberada lentitud, temiendo el instante en que nuestros ojos se encuentren y lea la verdad en ellos.

Tus mejillas portan un vivo color rojo. El cabello revuelto por la brisa te da un aspecto salvaje y vislumbro diversas emociones volar por tu cara. Más ninguna es rechazo. Descubro alivio, incertidumbre, inquietud, miedo, valor, certeza, alegría.

-Shinya –Escuchar mi nombre de ti me hace dar un respingo y albergar ilusión-, tú ya eres un problema en ti mismo. Solo sería una característica más que tendría que soportar –Alzas una de las comisuras, un esbozo de sonrisa.

En un ataque inesperado, te abrazo. Ah, moh, debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo. ¡Ni que fuera Yuu!

Me correspondes, turbado, pero con fuerza. Hemos evolucionado. Avanzado a otro nivel. No sé qué será de nosotros y qué acontecerá a partir de aquí. No obstante, me has aceptado en cierta medida. Así que sé que podremos seguir adelante. Que podremos convertirnos en _algo_.

Y quizá por esto te amo.

* * *

Muchos lo pedistéis y aquí está~


	18. Chapter 18

La felicidad que sentí durante nuestro afortunado encuentro, se ha esfumado como la espuma. Me evitas desde entonces y no acierto a comprender por qué. Puedo entender que quieras tiempo y espacio para procesarlo, más ignorarme por completo me parece cruel incluso viniendo de ti. Si nos encontramos por el pasillo, me esquivas, contemplando el suelo en el proceso, como si este te mostrara los secretos del universo y lo convirtieran en interesante. He intentado buscarte, esperando que estuvieras a solas y así poder hablar contigo. Exigirte la explicación que, claramente, me debes. Pero siempre estás rodeado de gente y si estos se van, les sigues con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde? ¿O solo es si se trata de los sentimientos?

Intento que la desazón no se apodere de mí, pero los días transcurren y mis esperanzas se hacen trizas. No me atrevo a acosarte teniendo en cuenta cómo está la situación, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Conozco tu agenda a la perfección, gracias a una brillante actuación por parte de Goshi, por lo que al finalizar tus tareas, decido esperarte en la entrada de tu apartamento. Al verme, volteas sin dirigirme la palabra, en dirección contraria. Ah, no, Ichinose. De eso nada. Te agarro con fuerza por la muñeca. Nunca he sido brusco contigo ni te he dedicado un ápice de violencia, pero no me estás dejando muchas alternativas. Exclamas impresionado y te zafas de mí. No me amedranto y te cojo de nuevo, empujándote dentro del apartamento y cierro la puerta; me apoyo en ella, cortando tu vía de escape.

-No tengo humor para tus jueguecitos, Shinya –replicas, ofuscado. ¿Así es como quieres comportarte? Bien.

-Yo tampoco para los tuyos, Ichinose –Rezumo veneno-. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Porque no parecías especialmente traumado por el beso y sin embargo, llevas una semana que ni te diriges a mí –Suelto de golpe, sin pararme a tomar aire.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –zanjas, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡Claro que lo es! –Me estoy descontrolando, algo impropio de mí-. ¡Si te arrepientes tan solo dímelo! ¡Estabas tan cómodo y fue todo como la seda, no imaginaba que me ibas a despreciar de esta forma! –Pego las palmas a la madera, jadeante.

-¡No te desprecio! –Gritas a tu vez, crispando los puños-. ¡No te metas, joder!

-¡Me meto porque me importas! –Mierda, debo dejar de subir la voz-. ¡Porque me gustas y no soporto esta tensión que hay entre nosotros, esta incertidumbre de no saber qué pensar! Si he roto nuestra amistad para siempre, yo… yo… -Me llevo las manos a la cara. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Los hombros me tiemblan por los sollozos, pero me obligo a respirar hondo y mirarte. Tengo que mirarte y saber qué está ocurriendo.

Lo veo. La verdad en tus pupilas. Por algo te lo dije, ¿no? En ellas se muestran todos tus sentimientos. La culpa que reflejan en esta ocasión se me clava en el pecho. La culpa y la traición. No obstante, no presiento que sea hacia mí. Ah. Claro. Entiendo. Te mantienes en silencio, tus labios estrechados en una fina línea.

-Es eso, ¿verdad? Mahiru –Sale en un murmullo, en un fino hilo que se quiebra mientras lo pronuncio-. Todavía es dueña de tu corazón y no te permite ser liberado de su yugo.

-Ella no me controla –Reaccionas al fin, con un deje molesto.

-Entonces explícame el porqué de tu actitud –Demando. Estoy a punto de derrumbarme y me niego a que seas testigo de ello.

Sé que te mueres por repetirme que te deje en paz, pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a ocurrir. Soy obstinado, ¿recuerdas?

Guren, me estoy cayendo a pedazos, no me ahogues en esta angustia.

Permaneces callado. ¿Por qué te cuesta expresarte? ¿Tan horrible es sincerarte, decirme que aún amas a Mahiru? Porque es algo que se nota. No puedes mentirme al respecto.

Junto a la culpa y la traición previas, regresa el dolor. Un dolor tan grande que casi lo puedo sentir como mío. El dolor por encontrarte atrapado, por no ser capaz de librarte de él ni de tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. Puedo ayudarte al respecto pero en el fondo no quieres. Porque tienes miedo de Mahiru, de las represalias de su fantasma, de estar siéndola infiel de alguna manera. Las cadenas que te atan a ella son gruesas, más deberías ser consciente de que ninguna de ellas es amor. Al menos, no uno saludable.

-Shinya, yo… -Te revuelves el pelo, tu signo inconfundible de nerviosismo.

-No acepto tus disculpas –Mi tono se ha suavizado, no así mi corazón-. No pienso ser su sustituto –señalo con la barbilla tu espada, desafiante.

-¡Espera, eso no es…!

Me voy, dejándote a medias. Porque no puedo soportarlo más. El pesar es demasiado intenso como para lidiar con él. Boqueo, recuperando el oxígeno que me faltaba y me quedo quieto unos segundos, albergando la esperanza de que decidas ir detrás de mí. Eso no ocurre, claro, y la soledad me pesa como una losa.

Y aun así… quizá te amo.

* * *

*Recibe tomatazos y odio colectivo* Lo sé, me lo merezco. Pero no creo que Guren sea una persona capaz de ser feliz con tanta facilidad. Tiene demasiado dolor a cuestas y por mucho que Shinya sea su salvación, primero tiene que admitir que necesita ser salvado. Espero vuestros reviews amenazantes~


	19. Chapter 19

He estado reflexionado al respecto, calibrando qué es lo más adecuado para mí. Desde luego, enamorarme de ti no está en esa lista. Lo sé y aun así, no puedo desprenderme de ese sentimiento. No elegí amarte; fue algo que simplemente surgió, que se condensó en mi interior y me hizo observarte con otros ojos. Siempre creí que podía haber evitado fijarme en ti, pero las emociones como el amor son lo suficientemente fuertes como para atraparte y no dejarte escapar por mucho que lo intentes. Y, confía en mí, lo estoy intentando. Han pasado setenta y dos horas y cuarenta y siete segundos desde que me dejaste abandonado a mi suerte. Tiempo en el cual me he sumido en la más absoluta miseria. Me siento desprotegido, frágil, porque te he permitido conocer mi verdadero yo, lo que más miedo me daba mostrar porque temía ser dañado. Y ha resultado tal y como me esperaba.

Es un pequeño triunfo saber que me correspondes al puro estilo de Guren Ichinose. Pero, ¿de qué me sirve si eres esclavo de tu demonio? Qué irónico. Es humillante que una muerta tenga más peso que yo. No debería pensar así de Mahiru porque no estoy seguro de qué porcentaje de culpa le corresponde, más no puedo evitar albergar cierto rencor ya que ni trascendiendo el mundo de los vivos te deja en paz. En estos días alejados, he tenido que lidiar con miles de excusas que justifiquen nuestra repentina separación. Porque yo no soy tú, no puedo tan solo gruñir a los demás y esperar a que huyan despavoridos. No porque no quiera, sino porque sería un cambio de actitud repentino que les haría sospechar más de lo debido.

En ese tiempo, no hemos intercambiado ni siquiera el mismo oxígeno. Te he esquivado hábilmente y tú tampoco has hecho ningún esfuerzo por coincidir. Lo cual indica la postura que pretendes adoptar. ¿Sabes? Cansa un poco ser yo el que siempre va detrás de ti, demandando tu atención. Tu forma de ser te impide que suceda al contrario; sin embargo, podrías mostrar un mínimo interés por lo nuestro. Aunque ya no sé si es _lo nuestro_. A veces me arrepiento de haberte besado, porque fue un minuto que logró derrumbar mi mundo y sumirme en la incertidumbre y el dolor en el cual me hallo ahora. Otras veces, recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro tras el beso, tus labios correspondiéndome, el abrazo final, y pienso por un efímero instante que mereció la pena. Me debato entre ambas opciones y tu indiferencia solo consigue hundirme más.

Es tarde cuando decido regresar a mi apartamento. A diferencia del resto, he tomado uno de los privilegios Hiragi y el mío se encuentra en un edificio anexo, apartado del bullicio. Es bastante grande y se siente vacío para una persona sola. Pero lo escogí a propósito para estar lejos de la tentación "Guren". Aunque no me sirvió de mucho puesto que terminé yendo a acosarte a tu propio cuarto.

Mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando te encuentro en la entrada del complejo, de brazos cruzados. En un segundo de vacilación, me quedo quieto, pero enseguida retomo mi paso. Abro la puerta sin decirte nada.

-Tienes razón –susurras-. Soy un cobarde y un imbécil.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso? –Dejo caer las llaves en la cómoda del vestíbulo, sin cerrar, esperando tu reacción.

-He venido para disculparme –Entras detrás de mí y escucho el suave golpe de la puerta-. Y para decirte que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Estoy de espaldas a ti y me alegra, puesto que así puedo ocultar mi expresión de derrota.

-Está bien, lo imaginaba –Te encaro, componiendo una sonrisa que espero no sea forzada-. ¿Podemos seguir como antes? –Estoy ansioso y recuperar lo que fuimos es lo único que necesito ahora. Regresar al menos a eso.

-Lo siento –repites. Tienes un gesto de pesar e indecisión que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Fue mi culpa por malinterpretarte, por asumir que no sentías nada por ella y algo por mí –Le resto importancia. Sigo enfadado, claro, pero la ausencia que me ha provocado tu marcha es más grande que las represalias y solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez, dejarlo zanjado y aparcado, que nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad pre-Shinyaestupidez.

Tu boca forma una "o", como si buscaras las palabras apropiadas para expresarte pero estas se escaparan. Quieres darme explicaciones pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar un "no la amo" cuando sé que es una maldita mentira.

-Quizá me hice demasiadas ilusiones cuando me devolviste el beso –Me giro, mordiéndome el labio y fijando la vista en el suelo porque el bochorno me impide mirarte a la cara.

-Shinya, te mereces algo mejor –Noto un deje desesperado en tus palabras. Estoy atónito, era lo último que esperaba de ti-. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy podrido por dentro y tú eres tan… puro –Alzas el tono, transmitiendo una profunda tristeza que apenas pude intuir a lo largo de los años. Hago ademán de acercarme a ti pero te apartas-. Tengo más sombras que luces y no puedo consentir que te mancilles estando conmigo –suplicas-. Arruinaría tu reputación para con los Hiragi y con sobrellevar la carga de Mahiru tengo suficiente –Ocultas la cara tras tus manos. Trago saliva, perdido. Dios mío, tanto dolor…

-Guren, por favor, si solo pudieras escucharme… -imploro.

-Shinya… -sollozas.

Sin perder más tiempo, me muevo, envolviéndote en mis brazos y obligándote a enseñarme tu rostro. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se han enredado en tus pestañas. Deposito un beso en tu frente, en tus párpados, en la punta de la nariz, desciendo por tu mejilla izquierda, besando tu comisura como el final del camino. Junto mi frente contra la tuya. Ambos respiramos entrecortadamente.

-Dame una oportunidad –susurro, sintiéndome impotente y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Lo siento… lo siento… -balbuceas, hundiéndote en mi hombro. Acaricio tu espalda, consolándote hasta que tu llanto cese.

Es la primera vez que te veo vulnerable, retirando tus murallas y enseñándome al hombre, no al soldado. Al niño perdido que busca el sendero de vuelta a casa y una sonrisa amiga que lo ayude. Puede que sea estúpido por mi parte porque, a pesar de todo, de lo que tenga que sufrir a tu lado, volveré. Regresaré a tu lado aun si no me necesitas. Porque conozco tus secretos, tus padecimientos y el peso de tu pasado. Porque sé que, en el fondo, solo eres un ser humano que ha olvidado la capacidad de ser feliz.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Me gusta el Guren atormentado, el que se oculta tras un muro de indiferencia porque en el fondo tiene el corazón herido. Y me gusta saber que Shinya estará ahí para curar sus heridas. Sé que no estoy desarrollando la relación con la lentitud que se merece y que da la impresión de que en cada drabble cambian de opinión. Pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que son eso, drabbles, escenas salteadas a las que les he añadido una progresión temporal. Hay que imaginar que entre cada capítulo pasan varios días, los cuales no describo, porque si no serían capítulos muy largos y no es esa mi intención.

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 _N. Skylight:_ hola, yo también te amo xD ¡Qué bien que me dejas review! No me molesta que haya lectores que no comenten (me parece un poco tontería y no obligo a nadie), pero me encanta que de vez en cuando me escribáis para saber vuestras impresiones. Así que, ¡gracias! Es un honor saber que dejas review porque te gusta la historia y me supone una alegría que encima sea constructivo porque me ayuda a ver los puntos fuertes y débiles, ¡y eso siempre es necesario! ;) Eres la/el primer a favor de la heterosexualidad de estos dos que me comenta y estoy muy contenta, gracias por darme tu punto de vista diferente! Al final te traeré al lado oscuro con el fic jejeje. ¡Es broma! Amo cuando me decís que sé controlar bien a los personajes, de verdad, porque significa que mi esfuerzo se ve recompensado en vuestra satisfacción. Intento decirme al argumento original y ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades de cada uno, retratándolos como creo que se comportarían si estuvieran en las situaciones que describo. Por mucho que en mi fics "sean gays", no me lo tomo como tal. Son dos grandes amigos que llevan años juntos, soportándose mutuamente y apoyándose independientemente de las circunstancias. Digamos que simplemente, su amistad sobrepasó la línea y llegó a ser un sentimientos más profundo y poderoso. Pero, como bien dices, por encima de todo son amigos, dos grandes amigos. Y una vez más, ¡mil gracias por tus bonitas palabras! *corazón*


	20. Chapter 20

He cambiado el rating de la historia de K+ a M, es decir, el nivel más alto. Leed a partir de aquí bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

 **Para Mika y Gabi. Gracias por ser como sois. Increíbles.**

* * *

Tras años reprimiéndome, creyendo que mis sentimientos eran inapropiados y serían aplastados si salían a la luz, la liberación que siento actualmente se asemeja a una droga. La sonrisa bobalicona es perenne en mis labios y aunque tenemos mucho que mejorar y debemos avanzar despacio, tanteando el terreno, no es fácil olvidarme de tus palabras: _Me gustaría envolverme en esa calidez de nuevo_.

Bueno, no es exactamente una confesión, pero viniendo de ti es lo máximo a lo cual puedo aspirar. Me has pedido que quiebre tus ataduras y te ayude a salir a flote. Además, admitiste que el beso te agradó. Tuve que ahogar un grito poco masculino de emoción cuando dijiste eso. Mi nuevo deporte de riesgo favorito es besarte de improviso, unos suaves roces que te hagan estremecer y no te esperes. Adoro verte sonrojado mientras me insultas y explicas detalladamente cómo me matarías. Es una combinación encantadora que no me canso de contemplar.

Silbo, dirigiendo mis pasos a buen ritmo hacia la cafetería. Mis pupilas se dilatan de placer al ser tu culo lo primero que observo nada más entrar. Me muerdo el labio, ansioso por pellizcártelo. Sayuri se percata de mi presencia y me dedica un saludo respetuoso. Entonces te giras y me miras con una ceja enarcada. Someto mis fantasías y las guardo en un baúl bajo llave mientras la joven termina la conversación contigo y se despide, en pos de sus obligaciones. Esas que imagino que tienes también pero pasas de cumplir. Siempre eres tan… tú.

-Hey, Shinya.

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? –Ejecuto mi perfecta pose de drama _queen_ a la par que rebusco en la estantería un bote de mermelada.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? –Calientas las manos con la taza de café. Hoy hace un día frío y se me ocurren mil formas de entrar en calor más fáciles que esa.

-Buenos días, mi amor~ -Estoy comenzando a entrar en una crisis de ansiedad porque no encuentro el tarro de mi preciada y suntuosa pasta de glucosa.

-¡Oye! ¡No te di permiso para decir cosas tan vergonzosas y menos en público!

-Oh, vamos, nadie puede escucharnos –Mis dedos apartan cajas de té, café y otras sustancias que no sé qué son ni me importan. Nada.

-Kureto me resulta atractivo.

-Por dios, ¿dónde se puede haber metido? –La impaciencia me puede y reviso otra vez la estantería al completo.

-Sus cejas son tan eróticas que tengo sueños húmedos con él.

-Sí, sí –Hago un gesto abstracto con la mano-. ¿Sabes dónde está la mermelada?

-No puedo creer que tu dosis diaria de azúcar sea más importante que yo –protestas, y si la preocupación no me estuviera carcomiendo probablemente me parecería gracioso.

-¡Esto es un desastre! –Masajeo mis sienes, paseando de un lado a otro del angosto cuarto-. ¡No queda mermelada!

-Shinya, relájate, no es el fin del mundo –Frunces el ceño, depositando la taza en la pila de utensilios para lavar.

-¡ _ES_ el fin del mundo! –recalco, frustrado.

-Porque una mañana te quedes sin oportunidades de morir de un ataque de diabetes no pasa nada. Seguro que sigues respirando y haciendo esas típicas cosas de humano normal el resto del día –Apoyas una mano en tu cadera.

-No haces gracia, Ichinose –Hundo la punta de tu nariz con la punta de mi dedo-. Esto es una catástrofe –Pongo un puchero. De verdad, la mermelada es el motor que me mantiene en pie y me siento sumido en la desgracia.

Extraes una cuchara del cajón que queda cerca de ti y la introduces en el azucarero, sacándola llena.

-Bien, solo tómatela y cállate –Me la ofreces, mostrando un deje a caballo entre la diversión y la resignación.

-Oh, vamos, no es lo mismo –Alzo los brazos al cielo-. ¡Eso es solo azúcar!

-¡Lo que tú desayunas es azúcar con colorante y sabor a fruta! –Unos cuantos granos se derraman, dirección al suelo.

-¿Acaso critico tu pésimo desayuno? Aguantas toda la mañana con un café, un día de estos te vas a desmayar –Me cruzo de brazos, dibujando un mohín.

-Dios, estoy harto. Trágate tu dosis de hiperglucemia y márchate –Te comes la cucharada rebosante de azúcar sin pestañear y tiras de mi manga, atrayéndome.

Trastabillo, impresionado, y tus labios se unen a los míos. El simple roce que he disfrutado hasta el momento se convierte en una explosión cuando abres la boca, permitiéndome probar tan dulce manjar. Es un beso agónico, anhelante. Te atrapo por la nuca, profundizando el contacto, lo que te saca un gruñido gutural que me hace vibrar y me enciende sobremanera. Me coges por la cintura y me empujas violentamente, acorralándome en una esquina de la pared, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Joder, Guren, mi excitación ha ascendido a la estratosfera. El azúcar se derrite en nuestras papilas gustativas y me muerdes y succionas el labio inferior. Te separas, respirando dificultosamente, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, que no tiene ni punto de comparación al que probablemente tenga yo, puesto que me arden los pómulos. En realidad, ardo yo al completo.

-Espero que tu voracidad azucarada haya quedado satisfecha –dices en un tono ronco. Siento mi erección tirante en mis pantalones, demasiado apretados para el cúmulo de sensaciones.

-Es lo único que ha quedado satisfecho –Me relamo mientras la lujuria corre por mis venas.

Te ríes entre dientes y te despides con un guiño. Saber que esta es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que nos espera en el futuro, me deja con ganas de más. Más. Más.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Esto está al rojo vivo~


	21. Chapter 21

Aún perdura grabado en mi piel el ardor de aquel beso sustituto de mi desayuno habitual. He fingido varias veces que la mermelada se había terminado, esperando un resultado similar. Sin embargo, te limitas a fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Moh, eres cruel. No puedes darme un caramelo y luego prohibirme degustarlo de nuevo. Hemos regresado a las caricias lánguidas, cogidas de manos fugaces. He intentado sobrepasarme pero siempre me lo impides, apartándome bajo la excusa de que soy un acosador. Sospecho que aunque disfrutaste de nuestra breve pero intensa aventura, la culpa te reconcome y por eso evitas un contacto más directo. No me preocupa, soy consciente de que necesitas tiempo y cuidado para curar tus viejas heridas y que tus fantasmas sigan visitándote en el presente, lo hace difícil. Después de tantos años amándote a escondidas, he desarrollado una paciencia increíble.

Me estiro igual que un gato, incluso ronroneo haciendo la gracia, aunque nadie puede oírme. Estoy aburrido y me obligo a ser menos acosador por el bien de tu salud mental y de todas esas cosas acerca de nosotros que debes pensar. Estoy esforzándome, espero que sepas verlo, Guren~

Encamino mis pasos a la biblioteca, con intención de buscar una lectura que me atrape entre sus páginas y me despeje, pues los bostezos no cesan de ocupar mi boca. Vago por las estanterías, rozando los lomos con la yema de los dedos, deleitándome con la suavidad de la piel que traspasa mis guantes. Estos se ponen negros enseguida, a causa del polvo acumulado. Unos murmullos amortiguados llegan de un par de estanterías más allá. ¡Eres tú!~ Me acerco sigiloso, queriendo darte una sorpresa. Me asomo con cautela. La sorpresa me la llevo yo. Estás de pie, la espada desenvainada en tu mano. Mahiru te abraza por la espalda, apoyando los brazos en tu pecho, en actitud protectora. Debería de irme, es un momento demasiado íntimo como para que yo lo presencie. Sin embargo, tu expresión vacía me clava en el sitio.

-Me perteneces, Guren –susurra su espectro. Su voz de ultratumba me causa escalofríos-. Deberías recordarlo, pues soy tu poder –sisea.

-Sí, dependo de tu poder –Tu vista está fija en algún punto que solo tú puedes ver. Tus ojos no muestran emoción alguna.

-Intentas autoengañarte creyendo que Shinya te ama, pero no es así, lo sabes –Acaricia su mejilla con la tuya. Creo que voy a vomitar-. Soy la única que te ama. Incondicionalmente. Siempre estaré a tu lado aunque sea de esta manera. Es más de lo que te puede prometer ese traidor Hiragi –Su tono se ablanda. Aprieto los dientes. Maldita…

-Sí, tienes razón –asientes, monocorde.

-Tu corazón es mío –Se acurruca en tu hombro, en un deje cariñoso-. No lo olvides, mi amor… -Su silueta se desvanece y noto cómo tu corazón se estrella contra el suelo. Sospecho que el mío también.

Guardas el arma, emitiendo un quejido. Te apoyas en la estantería que tienes detrás y te resbalas, sentándote en la mullida moqueta; ocultas la cara tras tus manos. Mis labios forman una fina línea y me impulsa el deseo de enredar tus dedos en los míos y asegurarte que no estás solo, que poco importa lo que diga Mahiru pues no es cierto. Joder, ¿acaso no te he demostrado lo contrario en estas semanas? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro acerca de mis sentimientos?

-Shinya… -musitas mi nombre. Se me encoje el estómago-. Shinya, lo siento… -Últimamente pronuncias esas palabras demasiado a menudo.

Quiero decirte que no hay nada que sentir. Que no es culpa tuya, sino de unos recuerdos que disfrutan atormentándote y haciéndote creer que cualquier amor hacia otra persona está prohibido porque ella es lo único que importa. Y eso es falso. Guren, eres libre de elegir. Eres tú quien tiene las riendas de tu vida y no puedes permitir que tus errores sean superiores. Eres humano y, como tal, tropiezas. Pero precisamente por tu naturaleza humana debes aprender a levantarte. Sabes hacerlo, te he visto mil veces. Tantas batallas libradas, a cada cual más imposible, sin atisbo de rendición en tu rostro. Sin embargo, mira qué bajo que caes por una mujer. Valiente ante los vampiros, frágil ante el amor. Vas a luchar, Ichinose. Y yo te voy a dar las herramientas para ello. Porque tus ganas de comerte el mundo son mayores que tus temores.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	22. Chapter 22

-Guren, eres un completo capullo –Me quejo después de tu décima victoria consecutiva jugando al ajedrez. Eres bueno, maldita sea.

Estamos en tu apartamento, con el retumbante sonido de la lluvia acunándonos. Me he vuelto a colar alegando que me dan miedo las tormentas y no puedo estar solo. Eso es falso, claro, y más teniendo en cuenta que salvé a tu gato de una de ellas. Gato que, por cierto, me ha dejado un bonito arañazo cuando he ido a acariciarlo. Es tan odiosamente arisco como tú, sospecho que por eso te cae bien. Porque esa miniatura escupe pelos me detesta. A pesar de que le rescaté. ¿Qué narices le pasa conmigo? El felino está hecho un ovillo en tu regazo y confieso que siento envidia. Y no de la sana. Le acaricias tras las orejas distraídamente, contemplando concentrado el tablero.

-Dime algo que no sepa –Te reclinas hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el sofá. El gato bufa y pasas a rascarle el lomo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no te he preguntado por su nombre. Ni siquiera sé si tiene. Es un animal que pega contigo, con tu personalidad. Además, su pelaje negro y sus ojos profundos y verdes con un toque dorado se asemejan a tu díscolo hijo. Quizá ese es otro motivo por el cual lo toleras, porque lo sientes como una forma de estar cerca de él. ¿Yuunyan sería un buen nombre? Ni loco, queda demasiado cursi y poco elaborado. ¿Puchi? Demasiado infantil. ¿Akira? ¿Copito de nieve? El bicho bosteza y enseña sus afilados y eficaces colmillos, cuya marca está también grabada en mi piel. Oh. Satán le quedaría bien.

-¿Cómo se llama esa cosa? –Muevo la barbilla en su dirección. Me da la impresión de que me ha entendido porque me lanza una mirada que califico como asesina. Me dan ganas de cogerle de las patas y tirarle a un lado, demostrarle quién manda y a quién pertenece Guren. _Yo_ soy su dueño, estúpido gato.

¿En serio me estoy poniendo celoso de una mascota? ¿Hasta dónde llega mi trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por ese hombre?

-Aún no lo sé –admites, encogiéndote de hombros y agachando el rostro para centrarte en él.

-¿Y cómo haces cuando quieres atraer su atención?

-Simplemente, no se despega de mí. Oh, creo que eso me recuerda a alguien –Entrecierras los ojos y te diriges a mí con toda la intención del mundo.

-¡Al menos yo no suelto pelo! –Replico indignado. La suave música de jazz proveniente del tocadiscos es acompañada por los ronroneos del felino.

-No he convivido contigo el tiempo suficiente como para saberlo. Pero apuesto a que eres capaz –me picas, consciente de que me molesta que antepongas un gato a mí.

-¿Es una indirecta, Ichinose? –Esbozo una sonrisa ladina-. Porque si lo es, me mudo a nuestro pisito de enamorados sin ninguna oposición –propongo. A modo de broma. Aunque si me dices que sí, probablemente sufra un colapso nervioso. Soñar es gratis.

-Si vivieras conmigo sentiría unas ganas constantes de estrangularte con el cable del microondas. Y créeme, aprecio mi microondas –respondes. El gato salta al suelo y desaparece por la habitación.

-Amo cuando eres tan cariñoso y me dedicas palabras preciosas –Me levanto de mi sitio y enseguida ocupo el lugar de tu mascota, descansando la cabeza en tus piernas.

-¡Oye! –Tratas de apartarme, enérgico.

-Nyan~ -maúllo, disfrutando de tu cara de desconcierto-. Yo también quiero mimos –dibujo un puchero.

-¿Son celos lo que oigo, Shinya? –reprimes una sonrisa a la par que apartas un poco la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez encima, el cual todavía muestra mi humillante derrota.

-En absoluto. No podría sentir celos de eso, teniendo en cuenta que recibo la misma dosis de ternura –imprimo mi sentencia con un deje de acidez a propósito.

Suspiras y hundes tus dedos en mi cabello, realizando círculos sobre mi coronilla que se sienten maravillosamente bien.

-Eres un consentido –Te quejas.

-Te gusta consentirme –rebato.

-¿Y eso desde cuánto? –inquieres, curioso.

-Vamos, admite de una vez que no puedes vivir sin mí –Los párpados caen y disfruto del cosquilleo que me recorre.

-Qué engreído por tu parte –replicas.

-Al menos admite que beso mejor que nadie –Me estoy quedando adormilado, es una sensación increíble.

-Definitivamente, eres un engreído –recalcas en tono bajo.

- _Miu_ me gusta –murmuro, luchando por mantenerme despierto.

-¿Lluvia hermosa? –No te veo, pero intuyo que tienes el ceño fruncido.

-Le salvé de morir bajo la tormenta y aunque odie admitirlo, es bonito –Siento la boca pastosa.

-Miu pues.

Susurras en mi oído algo que no alcanzo comprender. Morfeo me acuna entre sus brazos, mientras siento los tuyos en mi pecho y un cálido beso en mi frente. Ah, qué reconfortante es que alguien dé cariño.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Me ha costado mucho subir esto por culpa de Mari y Gabi, que no dejaban de desviarme de mis intenciones "actualizadoras". Pero gracias a ellas he estado aproximadamente una hora sin dejar de reír. Os quiero, niñas. Y este nuevo drabble va para vosotras. Ya sabéis por qué *guiño guiño*

No sabía qué nombre ponerle al gato porque todos están muy vistos, así que busqué una lista de nombres japoneses con significado bonito y encontré Miu. Se escribe con los kanjis de "belleza" (美) y "lluvia" (雨), los cuales están relacionados en cierta medida con el animal. Buscando dichos kanjis, me encontré con que otra forma de escribir "Miu" era usando el de "profundo" (深) el cual se emplea a su vez para el nombre de Shinya que, por si no lo sabéis, significa literalmente "medianoche". Su nombre completo (Hiragi Shinya) podría traducirse como "Acebo de Medianoche". ¿No es precioso y una bonita coincidencia? (Espero que la web reconozca los caracteres y no deje huecos en blanco).

Y eso es todo por hoy. Gracias a los que me leéis y comentáis, sois increíbles *corazón*


	23. Chapter 23

Estábamos viviendo unos días de calma, los cuales agradecía infinitamente. La excusa de tu nueva mascota era genial porque me permitía verte cada vez que quería. Más o menos. Es decir, estoy ignorando deliberadamente el horario de visitas que has escrito con esmero y pegado en la puerta de mi despacho. Más que nada porque solo tengo autorizado incordiarte los viernes durante una hora y, como comprenderás, eso no es posible.

Sin embargo, la guerra me devuelve al presente. Los vampiros no cejan en su empeño de borrarnos de la faz de la tierra y el deber nos llama. Aunque no queramos.

Parpadeo, borrando esos inútiles pensamientos y centrándome en lo que tengo delante. Me echo a un lado el pelo, procurando que me estorbe lo menos posible. Me tiendo en el suelo y coloco mi rifle en posición. Te observo con detenimiento, deslizándote entre los árboles y escombros del parque. El resto de tu escuadrón se emplaza en su lugar asignado, esperando la señal. El noble emerge del fondo, rodeado por sus lacayos, ajenos a lo que está a punto de suceder. El vampiro está en la mira. Respiro hondo. Bang. Un ejército de tigres blancos se dirige al objetivo, dispuesto a traspasarlo. Como estaba previsto, al ser un ataque de frente, los disecciona con su espada sin problema. Ah, mis pobres Byakkomarus, me lamento.

Preparo un segundo disparo. Bang. En esta ocasión, los soldados salen de sus escondites y aprovechan el instante de vacilación para encararse a los acompañantes. Primero se encargan de los débiles y luego aúnan fuerzas contra el noble. O ese era el plan inicial. Se me encoge el corazón cuando este, nada impresionado por nuestra estrategia de combate, te toma de la chaqueta del uniforme sin aparente esfuerzo y te usa de escudo. Mis tigres se estrellan con tu cara de asombro. Grito.

Empleo toda mi agilidad para bajar del edificio lo más rápido que mi pánico me permite. Sayuri te arrastra fuera de la algarabía. Pareces un guiñapo. Tus compañeros han matado a los vampiros débiles y se enfrentan al noble. Es poderoso, muy poderoso de hecho, pero no se amedrentan. Descubro el gesto de alivio de Goshi al verme acercarme. Cubro sus espaldas, lanzando un par de disparos más que ayudan a causar segundos de distracción que sé que sabrán aprovechar. Me arrodillo. Sigues respirando. Un hilo de sangre cae por tu boca. Contengo la ansiedad y el miedo. Mientras estés en este estado, yo soy el de mayor rango a cargo. Controlo mis pulsaciones, procurando mostrar seguridad y tesón. Sayuri se queda a tu lado, por lo que me incorporo a la lucha encarnizada que se desarrolla delante. No soy bueno en los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo (aunque mi arma esté equipada con un cuchillo en su punta), por lo que me mantengo en la retaguardia, apoyando las embestidas de mis compañeros y echándote algún que otro vistazo. Te mueves ligeramente y entreabres los ojos, llevándote una mano a la sien, confundido. Por unos segundos creo que estás en shock, pues parpadeas y miras a tu alrededor, desorientado. Mierda.

-Byakkomaru. Bang.

El ruido ensordecedor de la explosión hace que vuelvas en sí. Te pones en pie, tambaleante, y te aferras a la empuñadura de tu espada, con tanta fuerza que tus nudillos palidecen. Sonríes y te la devuelvo, extremadamente aliviado. Enseguida te pones en marcha y tras quince minutos de gritos, sudor y sangre, ese noble se convierte en polvo. Ha sido duro, pero podría haber sido peor.

Regresamos a los cuarteles, haciendo un recuento de daños. Al final, se ha quedado en un simple disgusto y no hemos tenido que hacer frente a pérdidas. Estamos cansados, sucios y cubiertos por el polvo. Y, en mi caso, fantaseando con la montaña de tostadas que voy a meter en mi estómago.

Me dirijo a mi apartamento, deseoso de cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo o, al menos, limpio. Me interceptas por el camino. Vi cómo te alejabas con Goshi y quise dejarte tranquilo, pero parece que esta vez eres tú el que buscas mi compañía. Lo cual me hace sentir halagado y querido. Giro sobre mis talones, ocultando las ganas de sonreír ante tu rostro mitad serio mitad avergonzado.

-No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente –dices. Parpadeo, sin entender-. Es que pusiste cara de espanto allí atrás –Señalas lejos a tu espalda. Interpreto que te refieres a la pelea reciente.

-Hombre, si mi novio es herido de esa forma, es lógico que me asuste –Llevo una mano al pecho.

-¿¡AAAH!? ¿¡Novio!?

-Ssshh –Poso el dedo índice en tus labios entreabiertos-. No grites, o nos van a descubrir.

-¿Desde cuándo somos novios? –Mascullas.

-Espero que seas cuidadoso y esquives mejor a mis adorables Byakkos –Te ignoro-; sé que mis ataques son poderosos y certeros, pero tú podrías haberlo hecho mejor, Guren~

Respiras hondo. Una, dos y hasta tres veces.

-A veces me pregunto por qué sigo soportándote.

-Porque me adoras, por mucho que te hagas el duro~ -La sangre reseca todavía cuelga de tus labios, así que la retiro con mi manga. Te sonrojas y das un paso atrás, cogido por sorpresa. Mmm, amo esa expresión que pones. Suelto una risita y te beso. Estás rojo hasta las ojeras-. Gracias por no querer morir tan pronto. Aún tenemos una fabulosa vida por delante. Y tienes muchas cosas que conocer de mi –Presiono la punta de la nariz con el dedo que antes tenía en tu boca.

-Me estás dando razones para pedirle al próximo vampiro que me drene –Bufas. Pero no puedes evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

-¡Qué cruel! No podría vivir sin ti –Hago un puchero.

-Ya te lo he dicho –Acaricias mi mejilla. Es un gesto sencillo que me envía un escalofrío de punta a punta-. Por desgracia, me quedan muchos años aguantando estoicamente tu acoso –Rodeo tu cintura y unimos nuestras frentes.

Tienes razón. Nos quedan muchos años.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	24. Chapter 24

Shinoa se ha despertado hoy especialmente enérgica. Suele ser una chica tranquila, a la que le gusta mantenerse en segundo plano y fastidiar a los demás. Es por esto último por lo que es mi Hiragi favorita. Puede que no compartamos el mismo ADN, pero es bonito tener alguna característica común. Por eso, me extraña su hiperactividad desde primera hora de la mañana. Por dios, es agotador. Corretea de un lado a otro, parloteando sin cesar mientras Kimizuki y Yuu huyen de ella. Escucho algo así como "chocolate" antes de encerrarme en mi despacho. Mi adorado hermano Kureto me ha encargado una montaña descomunal de papeleo, lo que implica que me divertiré más que nunca. Yeah.

Bufo, me recuesto en mi sillón giratorio y me impulso con los pies para dar vueltas. ¿Qué estará haciendo Guren ahora? Moh, no le he visto en el desayuno, por lo que no he podido alegrarme la vista, algo muy importante para afrontar un día duro. Tan duro como su bien colocado traser- Me doy una bofetada mental. Céntrate. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Antes de acabar mareado, detengo los giros y me acodo sobre la mesa, seleccionando los informes que tienen prioridad. La pluma rasga el papel y el sonido se hace monótono y envolvente. Ayuda a mi concentración. El tiempo pasa, roto por el constante tic tac del reloj de pared.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan. Mascullo un adelante, fastidiado por la interrupción. Me va a resultar complicado retomar el nivel de atención. Pero entonces apareces. Y todo me importa un rábano porque eres tú. Tú eres primordial. Lo primero que noto, es la tensión en tus hombros. Lo segundo, la bolsa que cuelga de tu mano. Pareces incómodo, como si mi despacho fuera el último lugar donde querrías estar. Que conste, que esta vez no has venido obligado por mí. Bueno, ni siquiera sé por qué has venido.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes cara de ir a vomitar –Comento, entre preocupado y divertido.

-Gracias, es muy halagador por tu parte –Replicas. Enarcas la ceja al ver el caos de celulosa que ocupa mi escritorio-. ¿Un día divertido?

-Ni te lo imaginas –Apoyo la barbilla en mis manos cruzadas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Miu ha derramado su cuenco de leche encima de mi uniforme. He tenido que coger el de repuesto –Te acercas y puedo ver que tienes razón por las arrugas de su ropa.

-Los gatos pueden llegar a ser revoltosos~ Y bien, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia? No me malinterpretes, es agradable ser el acosado por una vez, pero también extraño.

-¿Quién está acosando a quién, maldito imbécil? –Preguntas. Encantador-. Solo quería eh verte. No he sentido tu aura _stalker_ en todo el día y quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien –Rascas tu nuca, desviando la mirada. ¿Tú queriendo verme? Eso es una novedad. Una preciosa, si se me permite la opinión.

-Guren, voy a llorar de la emoción –Me enjugo una lágrima solitaria.

-Definitivamente, eres imbécil –Suspiras.

-Así que… has venido hasta aquí solo para insultarme. Vaya, Guren, insúltame cuanto quieras si recibo tu visita más a menudo~ -Ronroneo.

-¿Acaso eres también masoquista? –Un asomo de sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios.

-Deberías escribirme una lista de cualidades. Cada vez que abres la boca, sale una –Te hago burla, sacando la lengua igual que un niño pequeño.

Te encoges de hombros. Ahora sonríes más ampliamente. Me gusta verte así.

-¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? –La bolsa de plástico cruje entre tus dedos.

Aparto un par de carpetas de cartón, un puñado de bolígrafos (la mayoría de ellos están gastados), unos cuantos documentos más y, al fin, aparece un desgastado calendario. Paso las hojas hasta llegar al mes correspondiente. Hago un esfuerzo mental por recordar. Mmm. Catorce de febrero, si no me fallan los cálculos. Expreso la conclusión en voz alta.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono, tras cerciorarme por tu gesto de que he dado en el clavo.

-¿No te dice nada?

Niego. Un atisbo de tristeza navega por tu rostro, pero es tan fugaz que presiento habérmelo imaginado.

-Insisto, eres imbécil –Reiteras, esta ocasión con amargura.

-Guren, es la tercera vez que lo repites y creo que ya me ha quedado claro –Resoplo-. Si solo estás aquí para insultarme, bésame y vete porque tengo trabajo que hacer –Me pongo en pie, deseando recibir dicho beso.

Estiras el brazo; si no llego a echarme a un lado, lo habrías estampado contra mi pecho. La bolsa cuelga entre los dos. Miras hacía un lateral y la empujas un poco en mi dirección. La cojo, con la curiosidad pintada en mi cara. Saco un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. ¿Es mi cumpleaños? No que yo recuerde. Espero que no te hayas confundido y pienses que hoy es mi cumpleaños porque entonces tendrías un serio problema, Guren. Deshago el lazo con cuidado y lo desenvuelvo, cauteloso. Un tarro de mermelada.

 _-Oye, Guren~ ¿Cuál es mi mermelada preferida?_

 _-Cualquiera que sobrepase la cantidad aceptable y saludable de azúcar._

 _-Qué gracioso eres, Ichinose. Es la de naranja. ¿Sabes por qué?_

 _-¿No?_

 _-Porque me recuerda a ti._

Una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza. Las palabras de Shinoa vuelan por mi memoria. Bla bla chocolate bla bla. Chocolate. ¿Regalar chocolate? Oh. Vaya.

-San Valentín es el día de la amistad y como estabas tan desesperado porque no encontrabas tu mermelada pues… -Farfullas, rompiendo el silencio.

-Y el día de los enamorados –Rememoro, abrazado a mi tarro de mermelada y conteniendo la emoción que siento. Oh, Guren…

Te ruborizas por completo con mi comentario. Pellizco tu mejilla izquierda, lo que hace que tu rubor se intensifique y sueltes un pequeño quejido. Caigo en la cuenta y me siento automáticamente culpable. Tú has recordado esta fecha y yo ni sabía en qué día vivía. Claro, en un mundo post apocalíptico no tenemos tiempo ni energías para estas cosas. Pero, aun así, has tenido el detalle de buscar un regalo apropiado para mí.

-Guren, gracias –He perdido el asomo de juego o sarcasmo en mi voz para imprimirla de sinceridad.

-No es nada… Vi el tarro y pensé en ti y… -Ojala tuviera una cámara de video a mano y pudiera grabarte, desarmado, sin argumentos, a mi merced.

Tomo tu mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, pillándote por sorpresa. Te dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Feliz San Valentín, Guren –susurro.

Me miras, turbado, y me lo susurras de vuelta, en un tono apenas audible.

-Yo… -Desvío la vista hasta la mermelada, acariciando la suavidad del cristal. Tiro de ti y te doy un torpe abrazo. Ahogas un grito, pero te recompones y me lo devuelves, acunando mi nuca-. Te quiero, Guren –Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. En el fondo, sé que no debería, pues dudo que sean las palabras que quieres escuchar. Pero, a mi pesar, creo que deberías saberlo. Mejor, que te mereces saberlo. No respondes. No lo necesito. Siento tu sonrisa en mi hombro.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

 **Feliz San Valentín. Gracias por todo, lectores.**

 **Feliz San Valentín, mis locas favoritas. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida.**


	25. Chapter 25

-Qué demonios –Me miras de arriba abajo, portando una expresión entre curiosa y resignada. Agito el cucharón de madera con gracia.

-Galletas –digo por respuesta, alisando ansioso el delantal que me cubre hasta los muslos y que me da un aspecto fantástico aunque probablemente ridículo ante tus ojos. Vamos, admite que soy un ama de casa divina.

Te dejo pasar y regreso a la cocina, advirtiéndote de que está un pelín desordenada.

-¿¡Un pelín!? –Te oigo exclamar mientras esquivas varios charcos formados por clara de huevo y leche entre otros.

-No exageres –Meneo el contenido del bol. Estoy echando unos bíceps increíbles con semejante movimiento centrífugo.

-Menos mal que no has intentado "cocinar" en las instalaciones de los cuarteles. Te habrían prohibido la entrada –Me ofendo cuando dibujas en el aire las comillas y frunzo el ceño.

-Para tu información, no me prohibieron la entrada –Aclaro, rascándome la nariz con el dorso de la manga.

-Eso quiere decir que lo has intentado –Dices, a mi espalda.

-Los de arriba son unos estirados –Refunfuño, recordando el enfado descomunal de Kureto. No fue mi culpa que se resbalara con la nata del suelo. Lo juro.

Te acercas, curioso, procurando no tocar nada. Echas un vistazo crítico al contenido del bol. Parece que pretendes averiguar si es comestible o no. Me hiere tu falta de confianza. Tocas mi nariz de repente y me estremezco. La yema de tu índice se mancha de harina. Te hago burla y me limpio con un trapo.

-Es extraño verte haciendo cosas tan… cotidianas –Comentas, inspeccionando los ingredientes que cubren la encimera.

-Los domingos por la tarde pueden ser extremadamente aburridos. Y ya que tengo vía libre en la despensa por mi posición, he decidido abusar de ella –Pruebo la masa. Todavía quedan grumos. Ojala tuviera una batidora.

-Entonces me autoinvitaré más a menudo. Especialmente si te dedicas a hacer pasteles –Sonríes de lado, mostrando diversión. Se me ilumina la cara.

-Tú eres siempre bienvenido, Guren~ -Pestañeo coqueto y desvías la mirada, sonrojado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Ofreces en un carraspeo. Me relamo del entusiasmo y alcanzo un delantal-. Ah, no. Ni de broma –Vocalizas, señalando horrorizado el adorable estampado de corazones de la tela.

-Combina con tus ojos –Ironizo, paladeando tu descolocación.

-Me importa una mierda que combine con mis ojos, Shinya. No pienso poner esa… esa cosa.

-Te vas a manchar la ropa –Insisto, balanceando la prenda delante de ti.

-¡Lo prefiero! Me vería tan… poco viril –Boqueas.

Guren, dudo que te veas poco viril lleves lo que lleves. Resoplo, apartando el delantal.

-Puedo prestarte ropa de estar por casa –Propongo, haciendo una lista mental de los atuendos más provocativos que hay en mi armario. Mmm~

-No sé si fiarme –Enarcas una ceja y te cruzas de brazos. ¿Acaso lo reflejo en mi cara?

-Oh, vamos, Guren, qué mal pensado~ -Te lanzo un beso por el aire mientras me gruñes y te indico que me acompañes a mi cuarto.

Si te sorprende lo enorme que es mi dormitorio, no lo mencionas. Supongo que asumes que esto forma parte de ser un Hiragi y no andas desencaminado. Ya que tengo ciertos privilegios, me tomo la libertad de aprovecharme de alguno de ellos. Saco una camiseta negra sencilla y unos vaqueros que tiendo sobre la cama de matrimonio. Me está volviendo loco el hecho de que estés cerca de ella pues quiero empujarte contra el colchón y arrancarte el uniforme. Pero sería contraproducente. Te dejo intimidad mientras te cambias, prometiéndote que no espiaré y que no hay cámaras instaladas que registren ese glorioso momento. Por desgracia. Qué vida más cruel, tú _desnudo_ en _mi_ habitación y yo como un imbécil sin poder verlo.

Sales al cabo de cinco minutos; yo sigo dedicado a mi tarea de eliminar los puñeteros grumos de la masa. La cuchara se queda paralizada entre mis dedos y se hunde ligeramente cuando apareces. La camiseta te queda ajustada (y te juro que eso no lo he hecho a propósito), marcando a la perfección las líneas de los pectorales y tus duros abdominales. El vaquero te queda mejor, quizá unos centímetros cortos. Hasta que te giras, quejándote de que necesitarías una talla más, y puedo observar tu culo. Dios. Mío. Se me seca la boca, al observarlo embutido y apretado, en una especie de visión celestial.

Nunca me he considerado una persona sexual. Luego apareció el dichoso Guren Ichinose, con un crecimiento adolescente envidiable y su obsesión por entrenar en el gimnasio varias horas al día. Y claro, ahora mismo corro el riesgo de que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumule (y no precisamente en mis mejillas) y tengo que agitar la masa de galletas como si me fuera la vida en ello para distraerme.

Dices algo pero te ignoro, en un intento vano de controlar mis pulsaciones. Hasta que detienes mi mano, la cual iba a tal velocidad que si hubiera seguido probablemente lo habría desintegrado, cristal incluido. Respiro hondo un par de veces y te doy unas instrucciones sencillas. Estoy nervioso como un chiquillo, emocionado porque vamos a hacer galletas juntos. Es una tontería, pero olvidarnos de la guerra que se gesta a nuestro alrededor y disfrutar de un día normal, es un logro.

Trabajamos codo con codo; puedo oler tu colonia y rastros de champú y sentir la calidez de nuestros brazos cuando se rozan. Me siento cómodo y comienzo a tararear una canción en mi cabeza. Pronto, me muevo al ritmo de la música imaginaria, aunque tú estás concentrado en preparar el glaseado y no te das cuenta.

-I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly~ -Tarareo. Noto tu mirada clavada en mí. Vaya. Eso lo he dicho en voz alta.

-¿En serio? –Preguntas, desviando tu atención hacia mí.

-¿El selecto Guren Ichinose que solo escucha jazz conoce la canción? –Pregunto a mi vez, haciéndote sonrojar.

-Te recuerdo que vivía con dos chicas. Y esa canción se hizo muy popular en la época del instituto. –Recobras la compostura-. Sayuri la estuvo cantando por una semana entera. Me la aprendí de memoria –Concluyes, regresando a tu tarea.

-Oh. Conque te la aprendiste de memoria –Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y casi puedo ver el escalofrío que te recorre.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, me niego categóricamente.

Pero yo ya no te escucho. Me dirijo hacia el viejo reproductor de CDs y rebusco entre las estanterías. Estoy convencido de que recuperé ese disco y tiene que estar en alguna parte. Lo extraigo del fondo, cubierto de polvo, con un gemido de satisfacción. Lo coloco y le doy al _play_. Escojo la opción "en bucle". Esto va a ser divertido.

-Tú eres Ken y yo Barbie –Adjudico, echando harina en la mesa para estirar la masa.

-Ni muerto.

- _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world._ _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_ –Doy una vuelta sobre mí mismo, espolvoreando harina en el proceso. Un asomo de risa adorna tu rostro. Ahora me veo aún más ridículo que al principio, pero te aseguro que lo estoy disfrutando-. _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_ –Te lanzo un gesto pervertido y desvías la mirada, azorado-. _Imagination, life is your creation._ ¡Vamos, Guren! –Grito, metido por completo en mi papel. Suspiras sonoramente.

- _Come on Barbie, let's go party_ –Cantas, sin ningún entusiasmo. Pero luego sonríes e intuyo que he ganado.

- _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_ ~ –Entono esa última frase con un guiño.

- _You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink. Kiss me here, touch me there…_ -Te detienes, consciente de la letra, fingiendo limpiar el cuchillo impoluto que trastabilla en tus dedos.

- _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_ –Qué estribillo tan cierto. Nos miramos a los ojos en lo que dura un parpadeo, inmóviles.

Sigo cantando sonriente, quitando la tensión que se ha formado de repente. Te cojo por la cintura y te despego de la encimera, bailando a tu alrededor sin pudor. La situación es absurda. Frunces los labios en una fina línea y rompes a reír ante mi gesticulación imitando la letra, contoneándome fingiendo que tengo una cintura de avispa, cepillando mi cabello con un peine invisible y desatándome el delantal en un ademán que pretendo que sea sensual (aunque no lo logro porque se me queda trabado el lazo), buscando seducirte. Terminamos cantando a todo pulmón, sin nadie que pueda oírnos, bailando como idiotas desinhibidos. Golpeas el paquete de harina sin querer y este vuela por los aires, cubriéndonos del fino polvo blanco. Yo río más y tú me sigues, cada vez más grotesco, cada vez más libres, cada vez más nosotros, más jóvenes, más críos, más gozando de la adolescencia arrebatada.

Nunca te he visto tan _vivo_ , con una vitalidad desbordante, poniendo voz grave emulando a Ken, siguiéndome el juego, aparentando que tu Barbie te está encandilando de verdad y eres incapaz de desprender tus ojos de ella. De mí. Me acerco a ti de nuevo en la estrofa que dice _You can touch, you can play_ , pícaro.

No sé cómo acaba tu boca sobre la mía; tus dedos en el bajo de mi espalda; los míos en tu nuca. La canción finaliza y se repite pero a ninguno nos importa, demasiado ocupados en el otro. Sabes a azúcar y yo a galletas a medio hacer, en una mezcla embriagadora y caótica. El algún punto del camino, te pierdes en mi mandíbula, vagas por mi cuello, y yo solo puedo convencerme de que esto no es un sueño. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, facilitándote el acceso, percibiendo tus latidos contra mi pecho, al compás que marca mi propio corazón desbocado.

El sonido del horno nos hace dar un respingo y volver a la realidad. Había olvidado que lo estaba precalentando mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la masa. Estúpido horno. Te separas, arrebolado, y continuas con la cobertura, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de medio lado te delata.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

No sé por qué he escrito esto, así que pido perdón por ello. Pero recientemente se me pegó la canción en la cabeza mientras escribía el drabble y ambas ideas se juntaron y voilá, Shinya siendo una _Barbie Girl_ horneadora de galletas. Ferid también sería una gran _Barbie_ gracias a su diveza innata, igual que Mika podría ser una bonita _blondie girl_.

 **Reviews**

-Verónica: feliz día del amor y la amistad para ti~~ (Aunque con un poco de retraso). ¡Gracias a ti por leer y dejarme comentarios, lo agradezco de corazón!

-Mistycah: espero que tu novia y tú podáis tener días bonitos como Shinya y Guren :( ¡Te deseo lo mejor, gracias por comentar! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Después de una semana plagada de tormentas, no llega la calma. Llega el bochorno. El tiempo se ha vuelto completamente loco y hoy disfrutamos de un día húmedo que te pega la ropa a la piel. Gimo, incómodo. Tiro de cualquier manera los apuntes de la reunión a la que acabo de asistir sobre la mesa de mi despacho, y me dejo caer en la silla, agotado. Desabrocho el cuello de mi chaqueta, agobiado. Una ducha me vendría de maravilla. Pero recorrer la distancia hasta mi apartamento con el calor que irradian las paredes se me antoja una perezosa locura. Distraídamente, diseño un tosco abanico con uno de los papeles. Seguro que era importante, pero mi temperatura corporal lo es más. Dirijo mi atención a una esquina sin ningún particular, y me quedo embobado mirando el perchero mientras me abanico con parsimonia. Me percato de que de él cuelga un uniforme de repuesto. Oh, cierto, me lo trajeron la semana pasada de la lavandería. Entonces, una idea brillante se forma en mi cabeza. Las duchas de los soldados no quedan tan lejos. Consulto el reloj. A estas horas creo que están entrenando. Sería deshonroso que un Hiragi se humillara usando el baño de la "plebe". Qué suerte que yo solo soy Hiragi de apellido.

Me incorporo, animado de golpe porque mis neuronas no se van a derretir. Aunque si estuvieras aquí, asegurarías que no me quedan. Que se fundieron. Porque eres así de amable.

Cojo el uniforme y silbo, camino de mi salvación. En efecto, el amplio baño está vacío. Cierro la puerta con esmero, esperando que siga así durante el largo periodo que tengo intención de estar. Escojo un cubículo al azar y comienzo a desnudarme. Tras cerrar la cortina, cuelgo la ropa en los ganchos que hay dentro, lo suficientemente alejados del mango y el desagüe como para que no se mojen. Espero.

Abro el grifo y una catarata se descongela en mi cuero cabelludo, helándome hasta los huesos. Pego un chillido poco varonil y me aparto de un saltito, temblando. Con los dedos ateridos tanteo la palanca para regular el agua. Quiero refrescarme pero convertirme en un polo no entra dentro de mis planes. Escucho un sonido tenue a mi espalda mientras mis dientes entrechocan. Vaya, ha tenido que venir alguien. Me concentro en no achicharrarme ni transformarme en un cubito de hielo, pero me confundo y el agua se corta. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil manejar una ducha ajena?

Mi batalla es tan intensa que no noto el sonido que hace la cortina al ser corrida. Me giro de repente, asustado e indefenso, justo en el mismo instante en que el fino plástico vuelve a cerrarse. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, igual que los tuyos.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –preguntas, desencajado por la sorpresa. Fijas la vista en la pared, completamente colorado, pues estoy desnudo delante de ti. Oh. Y tú delante de mí. Clavo mis pupilas en tu cara, ya que si desciendo voy a perderme. Esta situación ya es lo suficientemente incómoda como para que encima me veas en todo mi esplendor.

Me pongo nervioso y resbalo hacia atrás, golpeándome con el grifo, que se acciona y hace salir el agua a borbotones.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamas, agarrándome de la muñeca.

Estás muy cerca. Pero no es como en las otras ocasiones. Porque esta vez estamos desnudos.

-Tenía calor así que decidí pasarme por aquí –comento, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque mi corazón está a punto de escapar por la garganta y soy terriblemente consciente de tu piel descubierta de toda prenda.

Apoyas las manos a los lados de mi cabeza, en el suave azulejo. El agua nos empapa y hace que el pelo caiga hacia abajo. Nuestros alientos se entremezclan. Aprieto los labios en una fina línea. Vas a apartarte, aún desconcertado, cuando tiro de tu hombro, atrayéndote.

-Shinya, detente –jadeas, esforzándote por mantener tu cuerpo alejado del mío.

Pero yo no aguanto más. Después de tantos días de tiras y aflojas, de tantear el terreno del contrario, me siento agotado. Me inclino, presionando tu hombro desnudo con mi boca, creando un camino de roces hasta la base de tu cuello.

-Shinya, por favor –gimes.

Descanso mi frente en el hueco de tu clavícula, obligándome a detenerme porque las cosas no pueden ser así. Simplemente _no pueden_.

-Por favor –Es un lamento que oculta mucho detrás. Porque he aprendido a identificar lo que hay más allá de las palabras; me he instruido en el arte de interpretarte para evitar cometer errores. Como el que pulula por mi sangre en este instante.

Ese "por favor" implica demasiados hechos. _Por favor_ , dame espacio. _Por favor_ , no me tientes. _Por favor_ , no quiero arrepentirme. _Por favor_ , aún sigo atado. _Por favor_ , estoy confuso. _Por favor_ , mi pasado no desaparece. _Por favor_ , quiero y no puedo. _Por favor_ , tengo miedo de necesitarlo.

He querido ver en ti un hombre libre, de nadie, que vaga solo y elige cuándo tener compañía. Porque amar no debería ser sinónimo de dependencia. De pertenencia. Pero tú ya perteneces a alguien. A una mujer, no, un fantasma que se cree con derechos sobre tu persona. Que sí entiende el amor objeto. Que no te va a permitir esa libertad para enamorarte que yo, egoístamente, te estoy exigiendo con mis actos.

Porque estoy frustrado. Porque no avanzamos. Porque estamos estancados. Porque te amo y no soporto el dolor tras tus pasos, ese que te come y te obliga a retroceder si te acercas demasiado. Me aparto, dejando unos centímetros de distancia. La expresión de culpabilidad y desasosiego mancha tus ojos. Quiero borrarla; borrarlo todo; darte la opción de elegir y que me elijas por pura voluntad. No porque soy la opción viable.

-Lo siento –Esbozo una sonrisa que pretende ser de disculpa, pero, me temo, es triste.

Bajo el brazo que permanece acorralándome contra la pared y me escabullo. Empapado, frío, apagado. No por sentirme rechazado sexualmente, algo que poco me importa pues soy más sensible y superior que todo eso, sino porque dicho rechazo ha sido más profundo. Por lo que no has dicho pero sé que está ahí.

Me llamas por mi nombre y me pides perdón mientras salgo de allí, tiritando envuelto en una toalla. El dolor pintado en tu voz.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	27. Chapter 27

El incidente de la ducha ha quedado olvidado, en parte por nuestros esfuerzos de que así sea. Por suerte, me sigues tratando como siempre, aunque puedo ver reflejado el dolor cada vez que me miras. Me gustaría ayudarte a deshacerte de él, pero sigues sin dejarme.

Me encamino al patio, en el cual le estás dando a tu vástago una lección magistral en manejo de espada. O eso pretendes. Yuu no te lo pone fácil y discutís en cuanto tenéis oportunidad. Me arrellano en una pared cercana, disfrutando del espectáculo. Lanzas un gruñido en mi dirección y te saludo con una radiante sonrisa. No te da tiempo a insultarme porque tu querido niño ha lanzado un ataque y tienes que esquivarlo. Intercaláis otra tanda de palabras ofensivas y suelto una risita. De verdad, me encanta vuestra relación paterno-filial. La envidia de cualquier familia. Una punzada me atraviesa el pecho porque, pensándolo bien, sí que siento envidia. Ojala hubiera tenido yo el mínimo de oportunidades que le estás dando a Yuu. Es un chico afortunado, confío en que sepa apreciarlo.

Mi fijo en sus movimientos. Ha mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses. Creo que el hecho de haber recuperado su amigo de la infancia y su necesidad para protegerle de los vampiros y borrar el sufrimiento que ha sobrellevado en estos años, ha supuesto una enorme motivación. Pone mayor énfasis en aprender y avanzar y se ha vuelto más ágil, rápido, mortífero. Qué cosas se llegan a hacer por amistad, ¿eh? ¿O debería decir amor? Me muerdo el labio inferior. No conozco muy bien a Mikaela, pero viendo la pasión y el empeño que destellan sus estocadas, puedo entender que es alguien muy importante para él. Quizá, mucho más importante de lo que él mismo piensa. Ah, ojala haya un bonito romance en el que pueda meter mis narices y distraerme del mío propio. Además, me serviría para incomodarte. Y mucho. Aunque ya te he insinuado varias veces las miraditas que se lanzan cuando creen que nadie les presta atención solo para incordiarte, realmente pienso que hay unos sentimientos dispuestos a brotar. Me encantaría ser partícipe de ello y animarles al amor. ¡Puede llegar a ser tan bonito!

Yuu termina con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente y apoyándose en su katana, clavada en la tierra. Una sonrisilla de suficiencia cubre tu rostro. Qué capullo puedes ser a veces. Ambos estáis manchados de polvo y sudando, aunque en ti es apenas evidente. Te mantienes casi impecable, los años de lucha penden de tu lado. Te apartas el pelo hacia atrás, ya que unos cuantos mechones se han descolgado y se meten insistente en tus ojos, molestando. Estiras el brazo con un gesto sardónico, esperando que Yuu acepte tu ayuda. Pero es igual, o incluso más, orgulloso que tú, así que rechaza la cortesía y se pone en pie por sus propios medios. Si no fuera por tu inusual iris morado que contrasta con el suyo esmeralda, cualquiera podría apreciar que compartís sangre. La misma fuerza de voluntad, terquería, valentía y otras tantas cualidades que podría recitar de memoria, tras todo este tiempo siguiendo vuestros pasos.

A pesar de tener solo veinticuatro años, te has erigido como un verdadero padre para Yuu y has madurado a pasos agigantados, obligado por las circunstancias. Te admiro. Ninguno hemos tenido infancia o adolescencia, forzados a convertirnos en adultos antes de tiempo. Hemos conseguido sobreponernos gracias a nuestros amigos, a Goshi, Sayuri, Shigure, Mito y nuestro apoyo mutuo. Y esa no era suficiente responsabilidad, pues decidiste "adoptar" un crío. Con fines completamente egoístas, sí. Te encargabas de recalcar que Yuu era solo una meta, un arma que debías afilar y controlar. Ojala pudieras verte desde fuera. Ver cómo esa expresión victoriosa en realidad oculta el orgullo que sientes ante su fuerza, unido al deseo de aumentar ese poder. Le dedicas unas bromas crueles, humillándole por su absurda derrota y él te responde con insultos y gritos. Sin embargo, siendo una costumbre, yo leo la realidad detrás de tu rostro y sé que amas a ese incordio más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir. Y que darías la vida por él. Te preocupas _de verdad_ por la gente que te rodea y aquellos a los que aprecias y esa apariencia fría y carente de sentimientos es la manera en que te proteges del mundo. Aquellos que te comprendemos y compartimos tus horas altas y bajas lo sabemos. Podría decirte que está bien que destruyas ese muro, que no hace falta que construyas unas sólidas barreras, pues todo va a ir bien. Puesto que tienes gente que te apoya y espanta tus miedos. Aun así, esas murallas tienen una amplia puerta en el centro que se abre cuando estás relajado y sin defensas. Muchos poseen el privilegio de verla abierta, pero me regodeo sabiendo que soy el único que tiene permitido traspasarla.

Yuu sacude la tierra de sus pantalones y te lanza una mirada cínica. Es entonces que cae en mi presencia y me saluda agitando la mano en el aire y sonriendo. Se lo devuelvo empleando el mismo entusiasmo. Chasqueas la lengua en mi dirección y yo te hago burla. Yuu suelta una risita y se despide, amable para mí, crispado para ti. Caminas hasta mi posición, colocando un mechón tras tu oreja. Observo la curva de tu brazo al hacerlo como si fuera hipnótico, atrayéndome igual que un imán a tu pómulo perfilado que remata en tu barbilla varonil y de ahí sube a esos labios que, por mucho que pruebe, jamás será suficiente. Llevas la mano que ha resguardado tu mechón hasta tu cadera y te arqueas hacia atrás, con un suspiro cansado.

-Te estás haciendo mayor para estas cosas~ -Me golpeas la coronilla y finjo que duele.

-¿No deberías estar incordiando a otros o retozando en mermelada? ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Toqueteas la empuñadura de tu espada. Es inconsciente, una característica inherente que surge cada vez que la llevas enganchada al cinto. Soy lo suficientemente observador como para percatarme de hechos tuyos que a ti te pasan desapercibidos.

-Moh, sabes que eres el único en mi lista de sujetos favorables al acoso –Restriego mi nariz, escondiendo el placer que me produce tu cara de fastidio-. Y en cuanto a la mermelada, nos hemos dado un tiempo. Este cuerpo tiene que mantenerse en forma –Me encojo de hombros y niego con la cabeza.

-Está perfectamente en forma –dices con aire distraído. Caes en la cuenta de las palabras que han salido por tu boca sin ser filtradas por tu cerebro y enrojeces, desviando la vista al suelo, de repente incómodo. Yo me quedo sin aliento durante unos segundos, incapaz de reaccionar al (puede que) primer piropo que he escuchado de tus labios. No sé cómo manejar la situación dado a la anormalidad de esta, por lo que decido bromear al respecto.

-Mis abdominales son los mejor definidos del cuartel~ -Canturreo.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Acaso te atreves a afirmar que puedes competir con los míos? –Replicas, medio cómico medio en serio.

-¡Jamás! –Compongo una expresión dramática-. Bien es sabido que tu cuerpo está esculpido por los dioses.

El sonrojo aumenta y me regocijo. Mi sinceridad ha sido tal que incluso yo me sorprendo, más no me arrepiento.

-Eres imbécil –Me halagas, intentando recuperar la compostura. Me acerco y reposo la mejilla en tu hombro, desviando mi boca.

-Un imbécil que aprecia los dones del entrenamiento –Murmuro en tu oído.

Me pellizcas la piel de las costillas, traspasando la tela del uniforme. Me quejo un "ay" y observo tu aturullamiento. Vaya, vaya, tendré que halagarte más a menudo. Me siento atrevido y cuelo mi mano bajo tu ropa, posándola directamente sobre tu estómago plano. Emites un alarido ante el contacto congelado y te separas enseguida, desenvainando nuevamente tu espada y persiguiéndome por el patio cortando el aire con ella, dispuesto a despedazarme. No puedo evitar reírme mientras te provoco para cabrearte más. Tardo apenas unos minutos en oír tu risa acompañar la mía.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

No es que yo haya estado ausente. Es que lo ha estado mi inspiración. Entre los estudios y el estrés que se me ha venido encima de repente, cuando cojo el ordenador lo último que me apetece es escribir. Aunque tengo a un increíble grupo de animadoras (Gabi, María, Fabi, Lu) que me motivan de una manera u otra, ya sea con imágenes del GureShin, gifs y tonterías varias. Son mis musas actuales (?).

El caso es que me gustaría actualizar con la asiduidad con que lo hacía antes. Como ya puse en _Incondicionalmente_ , estoy yendo bastante lenta aunque los drabbles los subiré más a menudo ya que son "relativamente fáciles" de escribir (no, no lo son, pero más que el otro sí). En cuanto al fic MikaYuu, me esforzaré para subir el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene, pero tampoco quiero prometer nada.

En fin, nos leemos~~


	28. Chapter 28

**Para FeuerImHerz**

* * *

La gota congelada cae en la punta de mi nariz. Alzo la cabeza. El cielo está encapotado y más de esas minúsculas gotitas se deslizan camino del suelo. Frunzo el ceño, maldiciendo mi suerte porque justo tiene que ponerse a llover cuando salgo. Pero no es lluvia. Es nieve. Mi estado de ánimo cambia repentinamente, emocionado por la perspectiva de un día nevado. Me cubro la cabeza con las carpetas, temiendo que mi perfecto peinado se estropee a causa de fuerzas climáticas inesperadas, y me dirijo aprisa hacia los cuarteles. La algarabía de los alumnos resuena entre las paredes del instituto, emocionados por la perspectiva del blanco algodón cubriéndolo todo. Parecen chiquillos excitados y no puedo evitar que su alegría se me contagie. Casi corro por los pasillos, esquivando gente que pretende saludarme formalmente al verme pasar como una ráfaga a su lado, y a la que apenas les dedico un escaso "hey". Derrapo por las esquinas, a punto de estamparme contra una, y alcanzo jadeando tu despacho.

-¡Guuuuureeeeen! –Entro, sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Punto número uno: a qué viene ese escándalo. Punto número dos: para qué narices te crees que está la puerta –Ni siquiera despegas la vista del papel que tienes entre manos.

-¿A estas alturas tengo que pedirte permiso por estas minucias? –Me inclino sobre tu mesa de caoba, hincando los codos, colocando las carpetas sobre la pila de las tuyas. Me ignoras.

-Deberías –Insistes. Pasan unos segundos en los cuales nuestras respiraciones acompasadas son el único sonido de la sala. Estoy muy cerca de ti, observándote, apoyando la barbilla sobre mis manos cruzadas-. Ahora es cuando te pregunto qué demonios quieres.

-Está nevando –Constato.

-¿Y? –Ni te inmutas.

-Que no entiendo por qué estás aquí recluido como un abuelo aburrido en vez de disfrutar –Arqueas las cejas en mi dirección, arrugando los papeles.

-Si vuelves a llamarme abuelo, araño el capó de tu nuevo coche.

Eso me hace reaccionar y ejecutar mi ya ensayada pose de _drama queen_. Enarcas la ceja izquierda, atendiéndome al fin.

-Vamos a divertirnos –Propongo.

-No –Niegas, regresando a tus papeles. ¿Qué hay tan interesante que es más importante que mis ganas de jugar?

-Si no levantas tu precioso culo del sillón voy a contarle "eso" a Yuu –Hago mi voz lo más sugerente posible en el "eso". Tu tez palidece enseguida, dejando las hojas sobre la madera con un golpe. Honestamente, cuando dije "eso" no estaba pensando en ningún suceso en particular. Hemos acumulado tantas experiencias juntos que podría narrar miles de anécdotas vergonzosas y ocupar una enciclopedia ilustrada con ellas. Solo he tenido que imprimir el suficiente tono de obscenidad en ese sencillo demostrativo para encender tus alarmas. Desconozco qué está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza y a qué crees que puedo referirme, pero poco me importa si he logrado el efecto deseado como, desde luego, constato.

Te incorporas con fuerza, desplazando el sillón de ruedas unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Finges una sonrisa torcida que tiembla en las comisuras tirantes.

-¡Hagamos muñecos de nieve! O mejor, ¡una guerra! –Indico la ventana, donde se aprecia una cortina de gruesos copos blancos, hiperactivo.

-Ni de coña –Regresas a tu posición inicial, ordenado los papeles esparcidos. Ágil, tomo tu rostro entre mi dedo índice y pulgar y te obligo a mirarme, articulando "eso" con los labios. Te tensas y te deshaces de mi agarre-. No soporto el frío –Mascullas.

-Podemos ir a mi apartamento, si quieres –Ofrezco. Tus pupilas se oscurecen, convirtiéndose en un morado oscuro. No lo he dicho con segundas intenciones, pero tampoco me disgustaría. En absoluto.

-Tentador –Carraspeas-. Pero tengo que cuidar de mi gato. Y no, no es una excusa barata. Es cierto. Esta mañana parecía encontrarse mal y no quiero dejarle solo demasiado tiempo.

Estúpido gato.

-Tráelo contigo –La idea no me entusiasma y se nota en lo forzado de la frase. Sin embargo, será un minúsculo impedimento si eso significa que puedo retenerte al menos durante unas horas en mi territorio.

-¿Seguro? –Me miras desconfiado-. La última vez me dio la impresión de que no le profesabas mucho aprecio.

-Oh, en el fondo le he cogido cariño –Sucia mentira.

-Está bien, iré a recogerle –Te rindes, aunque no pareces muy convencido.

-Te espero en casa~ -Lo hago sonar igual que si fuera una dulce esposa que aguarda a que su marido regrese del trabajo, para lanzarse a sus brazos y prepararle la cena. Ojala fuera mi caso. Me acerco poniendo boca de pato, demandando mi beso de "esposa". Tapas mi cara con una mano y me apartas, chasqueando la lengua. Todo no podía ser hermoso.

Regreso a mi apartamento, ansioso. Parezco una colegiala que tiene una cita con su novio. Solo que no eres mi novio ni tenemos una cita. Bueno, en verdad no sé _qué_ somos. Agito la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos que no me hacen ningún bien, y me pongo a recoger. En realidad, soy una persona pulcra y ordenada (ignoremos mi cocina cuando hice galletas, ¿vale?), por lo que no hay nada que guardar. Pero mi ansiedad es tal (a pesar de que no es tu primera vez aquí), que temo que te encuentres, no sé, un cacahuete incrustado en el sofá o ropa a medio lavar tirada por ahí. Aunque es imposible. Escucho maullidos y me apresuro a salir fuera.

La nieve se está acumulando y el suelo ha adquirido una pequeña capa, esponjosa y brillante. Miu viene acurrucado en tus brazos y otra vez deseo ser el gato. Este, al verme, salta como un rayo al suelo y se cuela en la rendija que he dejado abierta, entrado raudo a la casa. Me acerco unos pasos hacia ti, cruzándome de manos tras la espalda. Te recolocas la gruesa bufanda de lana, abrigándote bien. En tu pelo moreno retozan unos copos blancos que resaltan por contraste y por la escasa luz que se filtra entre las nubes. Una idea traviesa cruza mi mente. Aprovecho tu despiste, demasiado centrado en no congelarte, para agacharme, tomar un puñado de nieve y aplastarla, formando una bola brillante y letal. La lanzo directa a tu cara. Pom. Percibo tu rabia según la nieve se va deslizando por tu nariz hasta regresar al suelo. Estoy seguro de que el calor de la furia lo ha derretido. Lo veo divertido, no puedo evitarlo.

Echo a correr antes de que el grito asesino escape de tu garganta. Pero el karma, ah, el bendito karma, es vengativo y hace de las suyas. Resbalo en una capa de hielo (¿¡desde cuando tardan tan poco tiempo en formarse!?) y caigo de culo, con un quejido humillantemente femenino. Tu furia se disipa, sustituida por un aluvión de carcajadas hacia mi persona. Qué cruel, Guren. Te observo con odio desde el suelo, ejecutando un gesto obsceno que implica mi dedo corazón. Te limpias las lágrimas lentamente, asegurándote de que lo veo. Maldito capullo.

Más, ¿acaso crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo viendo cómo te tronchas de risa por mí? Hago un barrido con la pierna, empujándote por el talón y derribándote. Caes de espaldas en terreno mullidito. Te quedas tendido, bufando. Sacudo la nieve de mi ropa y te miro. Cierras los ojos unos segundos. Los copos caen, capturados en tus mechones negros, en tu nariz y pómulos, cosiendo un traje pálido en tu cuerpo.

-Vas a morir de hipotermia –Susurro, muy cerca de tu oído. Despegas los párpados y durante un instante me pierdo en tus pupilas. Tomas mi cadera, acercándome a ti. Olvido respirar. Sueles producirme ese efecto. Siento que estoy siendo absorbido por ese precioso violenta, hasta que noto un trozo de hielo agujereándome el estómago.

Chillo y me incorporo de un salto. Al parecer, era una estrategia para hundir tu mano en mi piel y enfriarme igual que un helado. Trato de pegarte una patada en el costado pero eres más rápido y te levantas antes de que me dé tiempo. Me atrapas por el cuello y me despeinas, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal. Es imposible enfadarse contigo. Entramos, por fin, en mi apartamento. Ambos tiritamos de frío. Te indico que enciendas la chimenea, mientras trasteo en la cocina. Saco mis últimos pasteles horneados y los coloco encima de mis bandejas más monas. Todavía no los he probado, pero confío en mis cualidades culinarias. Más o menos.

Estas de cuclillas, embobado delante de los troncos crepitantes y las llamas sinuosas que los lamen, destellando naranjas intensos. Deposito la bandeja con delicadeza sobre la mesa de centro y me acerco, imitando tu postura, adelantando las manos para calentarlas.

-Lo he puesto a temperatura infierno –Bromeas.

-Hasta tenemos un Satán –murmuro en referencia a tu gato, el cual, por cierto, he perdido de vista y no me hace ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué? –Ladeas la cabeza.

-¡Que he traído pasteles!~

Tiro de ti y te empujo hacia el sofá. Me siento enfrente y abarco los dulces en un gesto.

-Magdalenas rellenas de mermelada de plátano, cruasanes de chocolate y mermelada de melocotón, hojaldre de queso y mermelada de arándanos, pastelitos de chocolate rellenos de mermelada de frambuesa –Voy enumerando, señalándolos.

-¿Hay alguno que no tenga mermelada?

-No.

-¿Cocinas algo sin mermelada?

-No.

-Un día morirás por exceso de azúcar.

-Ese día será el más triste en el calendario de Guren Ichinose –Hundo el índice en la mermelada que escapa de los hojaldres y lo llevo a mi boca.

-Qué creído te lo tienes a veces –Revisas pensativo los dulces, seleccionando el de menos mermelada. En ocasiones eres tan rancio.

Miu se pasea por el borde del sofá, inclinándose sobre ti para que le acaricies. Con la mano libre, le rascas bajo la barbilla y ronronea encantado. Es deprimente sentir envidia de tu mascota. ¿Debería ir a un psicólogo? Tal vez sí. Engullo una magdalena, a ver si de paso me trago la pelota de celos que se atasca en mi garganta, y me acoplo a tu lado.

-¿Es necesario que estés a esta distancia? –Protestas al tiempo que recuesto mi cabeza en tu hombro.

-Absolutamente. –Estiro el brazo y alcanzo la manta del reposabrazos, la cual Miu se ha encargado con toda la amabilidad del mundo de plagar de pelos. Se supone que es blanca. Se supone. Nos arropo, quitándome los zapatos empujándolos con los pies, y subiendo las piernas, recogiéndolas.

Suspiras, dejándote envolver. El gato salta a tu regazo, en busca de mimos. Estúpido. Gato. Del diablo. Guren es mío. Me muerdo la lengua. Shinya, es un puto animal. El bicho maúlla satisfecho por las caricias, y me reprimo para no demandar el mismo trato. Una burbuja de felicidad se instala en mi pecho, arrullado por la candidez que desprende tu cuerpo y proporciona la agradable chimenea.

-Me gustan mucho estos momentos… -Mierda. Esto lo he dicho en voz alta.

-A mí también –Admites a media voz, tras unos minutos.

Miu regresa al suelo de un salto y se tumba delante del fuego, enrollándose en sí mismo. Percibo tu mejilla rozando mi pelo y hago verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que el corazón se me desboque. Distraído, con la mirada perdida y la mente a saber dónde, reptas por mi hombro, descendiendo dirección mis costillas, y ahí comienzas a acariciarme. A pesar de la manta, siento que no hay nada entre tus yemas y mi piel, pues me estremezco igual. No te caracterizas por ser cariñoso, en ningún aspecto, por lo que me encuentro bastante sorprendido por tu delicadeza y dulzura.

-Guren… -Susurro en un suspiro entrecortado. ¿Cómo es posible que esa simpleza me haga temblar?

Deseo besarte. La boca se me seca. Normalmente, hacerlo es fácil porque me lo tomo como si fuera un juego, ya que así no estoy tan cohibido. Pero ahora, el momento es más íntimo. Por eso la vergüenza me invade. ¿Cómo robarte un beso en estas circunstancias? Te observo de reojo, planteando una elaborada estrategia que me permita lograr mi objetivo y saciar esa sed. Parece que me intuyes, pues tu mirada choca con la mía.

Entreabro los labios, sorprendido por lo guapo que eres de cerca. O sea, no es como si no lo supiera, pero es tan inherente en ti que llego a olvidarlo y tengo que repasar tu rostro para constatarlo de nuevo. Me desconciertas, posando tus labios sobre los míos en un contacto tierno. Cambio mi postura, procurando acortar la distancia y facilitar las cosas. Te enredas en mi pelo y en mi cadera, atrayéndome. Dios, si pudiera decirte lo mucho que me encanta besarte, me tomarías por un loco. En realidad, lo estoy. Eso, o al borde de la obsesión insana. La manta se resbala pero no me importa. Ya no tengo frío.

Mordisqueas mi labio inferior y el calor ha aumentado varios grados. Lo más parecido que hemos hecho fue aquel beso salvaje con sabor a mermelada en la cafetería. Desde entonces, ese ha sido nuestro límite. Ahora también existe ese dulzor y temo que lleguemos a dicho límite. Temo a la par que anhelo. Succionas y, por inercia, abro la boca. Tu lengua me roza y mi cordura se extingue. Tiene un toque salvaje pero sin perder esa delicadeza con la que ha iniciado.

Tus dedos escarban en la piel de mi espalda baja y jadeo, aferrándome a ti con más fuerza. Sin darme cuenta, termino recostado en el sofá, contigo encima de mí, acorralándome. Las alarmas se encienden en mi cabeza, puesto que no parece que vayas a detenerte. Subes por mi vientre, delineando mi costado, arribando en mi pecho, exponiéndome en el proceso. Nunca he entendido la referencia del ángel y el demonio que todos poseemos hasta hoy. La voz de la razón, el ángel, me reclama que te frene y te empuje lejos. El diablo, la voz del pecado, me pregunta qué hay de malo en que me arrastre y desate mis instintos. ¿Acaso no es esto con lo que he fantaseado numerosas noches? Claro que sí. Pero en esas ensoñaciones, Guren me quería. ¿Y en la realidad? Si lo supiera, no sería complicado.

Tu peso descansa gradualmente sobre mi cuerpo y el beso se torna desesperado, ávido. En el fondo, es una alegría que tú sientas la misma urgencia que me posee. Te despegas y tocas mi cuello mediante tus labios, un tanto húmedos de saliva. Jadeo y gruñes en respuesta. Mis cinco sentidos se han fusionado en el del tacto, puesto que percibo cada sensación multiplicada por un millón y cómo mis células se han prendido en llamas. Ardo de punta a punta, al igual que tu piel cuando cuelo mi mano por entre tu uniforme. Me retuerzo, desesperado, y es en ese instante en el que noto tu erección. Aguanto la respiración. Joder. Mira lo que te estoy provocando, Guren. La satisfacción se mezcla con la vergüenza y de nuevo esa vocecita fastidiosa acude a mi encuentro.

Guren no te ama.

Solo eres una distracción.

Una forma de olvidar a Mahiru.

Un juego.

Esto no es amor.

Los ojos me pican y trato de desterrar esos horribles pensamientos. Es más sencillo cuando tu excitación roza con la mía y me provocas gemidos. Aunque hasta el momento esos toques han sido por pura casualidad, ahora comienzas a mover tus caderas encima de mí.

-G-Guren –Tu nombre escapa desordenado e insaciable y aceleras el ritmo.

Bufas en mi oído a la par que lames mi lóbulo. Estrellas de colores colisionan tras mis párpados y solo soy capaz de aferrarme a tus hombros igual que a un bote salvavidas. Porque me estoy extraviando, me estás corrompiendo y el dolor del amor incierto se está mezclando con el placer de tus atenciones. La ropa me aprieta, estamos sudando y tu flequillo húmedo me roza en el vaivén. Y aun así, es una de las sensaciones más increíbles que he experimentado jamás. No quiero que termine nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué siento un gran agujero en mi pecho? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar que aquí hay algo que falla? Estoy próximo y te das cuenta porque el tono de mis gritos aumenta, aunque más bien parece que estoy sollozando como un crío. Sospecho que está a medio camino entre ambas opciones. Regresas a mi boca, hambriento. Espero un beso feroz, más obtengo ternura, lo cual no significa que ritmo descienda. En absoluto. Más bien al contrario. Te llamo, te busco, te encuentro. Y llego. Unos segundos después, gimes contra mi barbilla y convulsionas, terminando también. Ha sido el orgasmo más increíble de toda mi vida. Por supuesto, me he masturbado en múltiples ocasiones (y tú has sido el protagonista principal en ellas), más no tienen ni punto de comparación a _esto_. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza, sintiendo el placer en cada fibra y la corriente eléctrica fundiendo mis músculos. Si esto ha sido vestidos, ¿qué pasará si ocurre desnudos? Me voy a morir.

Ruedas los centímetros que te permite la estrechez del sofá, dejándome espacio para respirar y tomar aire. Oculto la cara con mis manos. Y rompo a llorar. La sensación de vacío no se marcha, es más, me da la impresión de que ha aumentado. Esto ha sido tan jodidamente incorrecto que me abruma. Sin embargo, a su vez no me arrepiento de nada. Estoy confuso, herido, y harto de este constante choque de sentimientos y de mi incapacidad para ser feliz y escoger lo positivo de la situación, ignorando los dictados del corazón. Gimoteo, patético. No dices nada y me abrazas, acurrucándome contra tu pecho.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Es el _drabble_ más largo hasta ahora, con unas 2000 palabras. Pero es que me emocioné demasiado, para qué negarlo. En fin, como ya comenté en _Incondicionalmente_ , voy a estar más de una semana fuera de viaje por lo que tardaré bastante en actualizar en general. Así que como "compensación", os dejo una escena ardiente con ese toque dramático que tanto me gusta meter~~

¡Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 29

Mi bostezo es tan fuerte que es probable que se escuche en el cuartel entero. Bizqueo para apartar las lágrimas que se han generado de mis ojos y reviso los documentos que tengo delante, hastiado. La letra se vuelve borrosa y acrecienta mi sufrimiento. El día ha comenzado siendo un asco. He tardado más de lo usual en arreglar mi perfecto pelo y encima no había mermelada para desayunar. ¿Cómo se recupera uno de semejante desgracia? ¿Dónde está mi droga azucarada?

Y bueno, siendo sinceros, no he dormido. Algo que ya esperaba y que se denota en mis ojeras oscuras. ¿Cómo dormir cuando tu tacto me sigue quemando allá donde tocaste? ¿Cómo dormir cuando mi piel anhela tus caricias y mi cuerpo los espasmos de placer? ¿Cómo dormir cuando las fibras de mi ser te echan de menos aunque no te hayas ido? Esas sensaciones se contradicen con los dictados de mi cerebro, al cual trato de acallar, mas termina imponiéndose y siendo la terrible voz de la razón. La magnificencia de nuestro breve encuentro me ha convertido en alguien pequeño, indefenso, retrotrayéndome a una inseguridad infantil que me juré que nunca volvería a experimentar. Claro, no contaba que un chasquido de tus dedos me descentraría de esta manera.

Niego con la cabeza, procurando despejarla de pensamientos innecesarios y concentrarme en el trabajo que me queda por delante. Lo consigo durante al menos treinta minutos, hasta que la culpabilidad y los remordimientos de conciencia me atacan, impasibles. Necesito aprender a reprimir mis instintos más bajos y a detenerte cuando es preciso. Sin embargo, de nuevo mis emociones se superpusieron, anhelando cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Supongo que eso es lo que significa estar enamorado y no he querido verlo hasta que ha sido demasiado tarde. No me amas de la misma forma que lo hago yo y a pesar de que lo tengo claro y es algo que has demostrado, no puedo evitar sentir que la magia fluye si estamos juntos. Como ocurrió ayer.

Mi estómago ruge por comida, así que me doy por vencido y hago una merecida incursión hacía la cafetería, deseando no encontrarme a nadie puesto que ni siquiera es la hora del almuerzo. Mis plegarias no son escuchadas. Parece ser que Goshi está intentando ligar de manera improductiva con Mito, que lo mira con la desesperación marcada en el rostro. Es bien sabido que la ardiente pelirroja considera a Guren algo más que un superior; sin embargo, he de decir que veo potencial en la pareja que se desarrolla ante mis ojos. No porque Guren sea mío, que también, sino porque últimamente Mito está más receptiva a la presencia del rubio seductor y no le rehúye tanto como antaño. Lo cual considero una buena señal. En realidad, todas las féminas de su escuadrón babean por él. Es lógico, puesto que aparte de su (jodidamente) hermosa fachada, es una persona carismática y sexy. Aun así, jaque mate, _ladys_.

Creo que estoy sonriendo como un bobalicón debido a mi victoria sentimental (ignoremos el estado de dicha victoria y de nuestra relación en general), pues apenas me doy cuenta de que ambos me saludan y Mito se marcha, no si dedicarle a Goshi un adorable gruñido de enfado que le hace reír.

-La tienes a tus pies –bromeo, rebuscando en los armarios alimento que llevarme a la boca.

-¿Verdad? Intenta hacerse la dura, pero sé que puedo ablandar su corazón de piedra –responde, saboreando su pipa apagada.

Encuentro un paquete rancio de galletas. La primera está blanda y se deshace, así que la tiro. El resto han tenido épocas mejores, pero es lo único decente por el momento, así que me conformo y me meto una entera en la boca.

-Por cierto, ¿le ocurre algo a Guren? Lleva toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho y no deja que nadie se acerque. Es decir, suele ser habitual en él, pero ha estado más arisco que de costumbre –Me mira arqueando una ceja, decidiendo si es normal que me esté comiendo las galletas casi sin masticar.

-Probablemente sea una excusa para evadirse de sus responsabilidades –contesto, aparentando normalidad. Aunque sé a qué puede deberse-. Creo que iré a incordiarle un rato. ¿Me dejas usar el argumento de que estás preocupado por él?~ -Echo el paquete directamente a la basura. En la próxima reunión, voy a comentar con carácter de urgencia la ausencia de dulces dignos.

-La vas a usar igual sin importar lo que te diga –Sonríe de lado y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, porque está en lo cierto.

Me despido de él y deambulo por los pasillos, ganando tiempo. Le he comentado muy convencido que te visitaría, pero no sé si estoy preparado para ello. Las dudas me reconcomen y se apoderan de los rincones débiles de mi corazón, haciéndome retroceder y temer nuestro encuentro. Me digo a mí mismo que continuamos siendo amigos después de todo, independientemente de lo que haya ocurrido. Ese fue un principio fundamental que decidimos seguir desde el inicio, conservar nuestra amistad pasara lo que pasara. Aterrizo en tus dominios y la sangre me bombea en los oídos. Compongo mi mejor sonrisa. Si te trato como siempre, no habrá problemas. Llamó a la puerta.

-Gu-Gu-chan~ ¿Estás ahí? –Escucho un evidente gruñido de cabreo por tu apodo y mi sonrisa se amplia.

-No.

-Es evidente que estás ahí, la nada no responde~ Voy a entrar~

-¡No estoy, pesado!

-Wa, tu fantasma es igual de malhumorado. Buen trabajo, sois idénticos~

-¿No sabes que hay que respetar a los espíritus? Pueden ser peligrosos y traicioneros si los enfadas –Replicas. Suelto una risita y entro. Si las miradas matasen, habría muerto hace años.

-Me arriesgaré.

-Te perseguiré eternamente y atormentaré tus sueños.

-Es agradable intercambiar los papeles de acosador y acosado –Te pincho la mejilla-. Para ser un fantasma, tu piel es muy suave –Me burlo, lo que aumenta tu odio.

-Voy a enseñarle al gato a que te arañe cada vez que te vea. Una especie de guardaespaldas personal que llevarme a todos lados por si decides aparecer cuando te viene en gana.

-No hace falta. Satán ya me odia sin necesidad de alicientes.

-¿Satán? –Enarcas una ceja con un deje de diversión. El ambiente es relajado, cargado de pullas, y eso me tranquiliza, ya que es como si nada hubiera sucedido. Somos los mismos tontos.

-Ups, quería decir Miu. Ya sabes, los nombres se parecen y me confundo –Finjo disimular-. En fin, estoy aquí por un motivo, Goshi estaba preocupado porque no has salido de tu tugurio desde esta mañana.

-¿Tugurio? Es lo que tiene ser de una rama inferior, que los despachos decentes se los quedaron los Hiragi –Regresas a los papeles que estabas revisando, ignorándome. Tanto a mí como a la pregunta.

De un salto, aposento el culo sobre tu mesa. Cuando tu atención está volcada en mi persona, me tumbo bocarriba, ocupando el espacio por completo e impidiéndote así trabajar. Una sonrisa traviesa adorna mi rostro.

-Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo. –Golpeas mi cara con una carpeta marrón y me quejo, más me mantengo en mi posición.

-Miau~ -Maúllo. He visto que los gatos suelen incordiar a sus dueños de esta forma cuando requieren su atención. Por ahora parece funcionar, pues has puesto tus ojos furiosos a mi disposición.

-Te voy a tirar de la mesa.

-No serás capaz –Te desafío, en tono juguetón.

-¿Eso es un reto? Porque adoro los retos –Esbozas esa sonrisa pícara que me vuelve loco. Nos estamos desviando del tema que me ha traído hasta aquí y aunque me alegro de ello, la estúpida vocecita de mi conciencia parece no querer callarse.

Me tomas de las muñecas y me empujas hacia el borde, tirando el contenido del escritorio en el proceso. Ahogo un grito asustado al verme en el precipicio, presintiendo el suelo helado y duro contra mi espinazo. Sueltas una carcajada gracias a mi cara de pánico. Te has levantado de la silla para contrarrestar el peso de mi cuerpo, el cual está medio flotando, clavándome la madera en la espalda. Me contemplas desde la superioridad, sabiendo que tienes la situación, literalmente, en tus manos y el poder para dejarme caer y partirme la columna vertebral por seis sitios distintos, quedarme parapléjico y condenado a una silla de ruedas, siendo tú mi cuidador de por vida, arrepentido por tus actos malvados. No suena demasiado mal en mi cabeza. Lo que significa que necesito una cita urgente con un psicólogo. Mi agonía se ve interrumpida por Yuu, que entra en el despacho de repente, encontrándonos en semejante e inexplicable situación.

Su cara es un completo poema y se queda inmóvil, mirándonos alternativamente.

-Eh… no quería interrumpir lo que… quiera que estuvierais haciendo –No puedo si quiera imaginar lo que estará pasando por su mente en esos instantes, pero sea lo que sea, no será bueno-. Creo que regresaré en un rato –Dice, cerrando la puerta con estrépito. Mi peso puede más que tu fuerza y me precipito sin remedio al suelo. Mi columna sigue intacta, no así mi orgullo.

-¿¡Qué narices se supone que voy a decirle al mocoso ahora!? –Me increpas, como si yo tuviera la culpa de esto.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso, no habríamos terminado así –Agrego, masajeando mi coxis, dolorido.

Comienzas a reírte igual que un desquiciado; supongo que estaré bastante ridículo. Hago un mohín y protesto, pero eso solo aumenta tu risa y me contagias.

He intentado muchas veces borrar mis sentimientos, convencerme de que puedo desenamorarme si hago un esfuerzo de voluntad. Pero claro, luego te ríes. Y entonces me enamoro un poco más y olvido todo el daño y el dolor que me haya podido causar esta relación tormentosa, como ahora. ¿Cómo lo haces, Guren, para colarte en mi alma cada día un poquito más? ¿Para conquistarme sin ser consciente de ello? Te secas las lágrimas que caen por tus pómulos y lo hermoso que estás me roba el aliento. Sonrío para mí mismo. No quererte es imposible.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	30. Chapter 30

El aparato me mira con ese rostro icónico desde la encimera mientras preparo la masa. Esta mañana me lo ha traído Lucy, tras la limpieza del almacén. Trabajo con ella a menudo, por lo que conoce mis gustos y creyó que, debido a mi obsesión por los postres, aquello era un regalo ideal que usaría antes de ser desechado y tirado a la basura. En cierto modo, fue halagador que pensara en mí y reconozco que el cacharro en sí tiene su gracia. A pesar de su sonrisa siniestra.

Así que, dispuesto a no hacerla quedar mal, le prometí que lo usaría. Por lo que me colé en la despensa y tomé prestado los ingredientes necesarios para tal hazaña. Siendo habitual en mi persona, he hecho comida para alimentar a un pueblo perdido en las montañas. Pero no me desanimo. Pongo el aparatito a funcionar y comienzo a rellenarlo con parsimonia. Pronto la cocina de inunda de un rico olor y en el plato de mi derecha se va formando una montaña de aspecto delicioso. Contemplo la pila tambaleante con ojo crítico y decido repartirla en una bandeja. Aún caliente, coloco un plástico por encima para evitar que se enfríe. Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en mi cara. Ya sé quién va a disfrutar mis dotes culinarias.

Tarareo por el pasillo, imaginando con todo detalle tu expresión. Mi ensimismamiento es tal, que casi tropiezo con Yuu que está haciendo el mismo camino que yo pero a la inversa. Me dedica un vistazo indescifrable, y deduzco que está recordando el momento vergonzoso ocurrido en tu despacho. Me gustaría saber qué opina al respecto y qué cosas horribles pasaron por su cabeza. Le saludo alegre y él solo cabecea y se despide, confuso. No puedo evitar que la situación me resulte entrañable y divertida. Continúo mi misión; toco tu puerta con los nudillos. Escucho una serie de ruidos y me abres a la primera, sin protestas, ni quejas. Al verme, compones una mueca de disgusto y me cierras en las narices. Por suerte, en un reflejo surgido y desarrollado tras años de amistad, cuelo el pie en el hueco, evitando que lleves a cabo tu cometido. Ruges y empujas con el hombro, decidido a impedir que entre a toda costa. Así que lucho en mi lado del cuadrilátero, cuidando de que la bandeja no termine estampada contra el suelo. Me quejo en uno de tus empellones; al final me vas a partir el pie en trocitos. Te rindes gracias a mi increíble tenacidad y me dejas pasar, no sin antes insultarme varias veces. Aw, si es que eres adorable.

-Pensé que era Sayuri que venía a entregarme unas cartas. Eso me sucede por no preguntar. Solo me llevo desgracias.

-¿Ibas a recibir a Sayuri de esa guisa? –Tienes la camisa blanca desabotonada por arriba y fuera de los pantalones. Se me seca la boca, a pesar de que intento sonar seguro de mí mismo y para nada afectado. Tarea imposible teniendo en cuenta lo sexy que eres por mucho que no te percates de ello. Avergonzado por mis palabras, te abrochas un par de botones.

Coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa. Una relajante melodía de jazz flota en el ambiente. Si no recuerdo mal, el título es _Lullaby of Birdland_. No domino el tema, no obstante sí que reconozco algunas canciones de las veces que han sonado en tu tocadiscos. Miu viene a darme la bienvenida, quedándose estático a unos pasos y bufándome. ¿Ves cómo es tu viva imagen? Me profesáis el mismo aprecio.

-Preguntaría el porqué de tu presencia. Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que lo haces por el simple hecho de ser un maldito acosador –Dices, doblando la ropa que acabas de recoger del tendedero. Guren ama de casa es algo digno de ver.

-Un premio para la señorita por acertar –Voy a la cocina y rebusco en los armarios, cazando un par de platos y un cuchillo.

-Sí, tienes permiso para usar mis cosas y pasearte por aquí como si vivieras conmigo –Me regañas, en tono ácido.

-La cuestión principal es: ¿por qué todavía no vivo contigo? –Agito el cuchillo de un lado a otro, enfatizando mis palabras.

-Porque Ferid Bathory vestido de _maid_ y haciéndome un striptease sensual para después chuparme la sangre es una opción más viable y agradable.

-Sospecho que debería sentirme ofendido –Reparto la comida en los platos. Echo más cantidad en el mío, disimuladamente.

-En realidad, te quedaría a ti mejor el traje de _maid_. –Estás doblando tu ropa interior, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Eso aleja tu atención de mí, por lo que me permito sonrojarme hasta un punto en el que me arde la cara. Sé que no lo has dicho con intenciones sucias, pero mi imaginación viaja por libre.

-Déjate de cháchara y recompénsame por haberte traído la merienda~ –Procuro que mi voz suene modulada y sosegada y lo consigo. Más o menos. Destapo el bote de crema de chocolate que he traído conmigo (hombre previsor, vale por dos) y meto el dedo, relamiéndolo después.

-Eso es asqueroso –Me regañas, acomodándote enfrente de mí y apartando con delicadeza a Miu, que se ha acercado curioso a olisquear.

-Esto es parte de lo que soy.

Por primera vez, te fijas en lo que he cocinado. Tu expresión de incredulidad me obliga a morderme el labio para no reír.

-¿Has hecho tortitas con forma de Mickey Mouse? –Tocas la nariz del ratón, atónito.

-En efecto –Unto la mía de chocolate y le arranco una de las orejas. Me hacen gracia, tan redonditas y comestibles.

-¡Acabas de mutilar a Mickey Mouse! –exclamas, asustando al gato.

-¡Oh dios mío, he cometido un enorme acto de herejía contra el icono de la infancia de miles de personas! –Unto también tu tortita, de tal manera que la capa de chocolate es superior a la tortita en sí.

Sueltas una carcajada ronca y meneas la cabeza, en señal de aceptación.

-Cada día me sorprendes –aseguras, hincando el tenedor y relamiéndote los labios manchados.

-Lo sé, por eso me quieres~ -La broma parece afectarte diferente a lo esperado, pues compones una mueca melancólica. Ojala me hubiera atragantando con la otra oreja antes de abrir la boca.

Se crea un silencio incómodo, en el cual se oyen maullidos amortiguados y sonido de patas contra la moqueta.

-Lo siento. –Por raro que resulte, esa disculpa es tuya. Me encuentro un poco perdido, pues no sé a qué viene de repente. Te aclaras la garganta-. Ayer me sobrepasé contigo. Me comporté como un verdadero egoísta gilipollas y fue muy vergonzoso… -Oh. Vaya. Me obligo a tragar la masa dulce que se atora en mi faringe-. Perdóname –Juegas con un trozo en el plato, llevándolo de un lado a otro e impregnándolo de chocolate-, pero he estado tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de contacto físico que yo… me volví loco. Me descontrolé por completo y cuando me quise dar cuenta, no quería parar.

-¿No querías parar? –Por absurdo que sea, es eso último lo que me produce mayor inquietud. Que no quisieras parar. Debería detenerme y reflexionar sobre lo anterior, más mis pensamientos tienden a seguir un rumbo propio.

-No quería parar –afirmas con asomo de timidez y rubor en tus mejillas. Qué adorable~

-En realidad… yo tampoco quería que pararas –Hundo el cuchillo en el bote. Respiras hondo, desplegando tus pulmones por el aire.

-No sé si estoy preparado para esto.

-Nadie lo está.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un intenso instante. Sonríes de medio lado. La mía es más amplia.

-Muy ricas las tortitas. Te perdono que me hayas obligado a mutilar a Mickey Mouse –Alzas su cara en el aire, agujereada en el ojo izquierdo, por donde pasan los pinchos del tenedor. Rio.

-Soy el mejor.

-Eres imbécil –Suspiras, dramático.

Al final, nos terminamos la bandeja y dejamos que Miu lama los restos. Mentira. Miu se lanza a por ellos sin pedirnos permiso. Me dices que a lo mejor también se parece un poco a mí.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

 **Reviews**

Verónica: ¡siento no contestarte nunca! Pero desde que recibo el mensaje en mi mail hasta que el comentario se cuelga en FF, pasan bastantes días y en ese transcurso se me olvida. Lo sé, soy horrible. Esta vez me he puesto una alarma y varias notas para acordarme de responder. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo continúo y por todos tus reviews. ¡Eres un cielo y lo agradezco muchísimo!

Y al resto bueno, deciros que este drabble está basado en una experiencia real. No preguntéis. Nos leemos~~


	31. Chapter 31

Siempre me salgo con la mía. Y eso es algo que todo el mundo conoce, pues es una característica innata en mí. Por eso, cuando Kureto no me incluyó en la misión de rescate que liderabas, me quejé. Le hice la vida imposible (una de mis múltiples habilidades) hasta que exclamó "ojala te coma un Jinete del Apocalipsis", lo cual interpreté como una aceptación.

Siento las respiraciones de mis compañeros. El hecho de tenerte así de cerca, casi con tu boca pegando en mi oreja, me produce un cálido hormigueo y me impide concentrarme. Con un movimiento silencioso, nos indicas que avancemos unos metros, usando los edificios de escudo tras los que ocultarnos. Los vampiros aparecen antes de que podamos ni siquiera percibirlos.

Haces un gesto bastante obsceno que, en tu idioma, significa "a la mierda el plan" y nos abalanzamos sobre ellos como leones a por su presa. Localizo un buen lugar de tiro y me parapeto, guiando a mis pequeños felinos blancos encima de la carnaza. Mi precisión está en sus cotas más altas y para mi inmenso regocijo, acierto de pleno, convirtiendo a esos sacos de huesos sedientos en volutas de humo. Me concentro en dejar espacio alrededor de los combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, de cuidar sus espaldas. En especial la tuya. Una hoja afilada hiende tu muslo y recurro a cada pizca de autocontrol para llevar a cabo mi trabajo y no comportarme igual que una madre asustada. La sangre resbala por tu pantorrilla pero ni te has inmutado. Los años de guerra sobre tus hombros te han proporcionado este tipo de experiencia e inmunidad. A menos que te claven una estaca en el corazón, probablemente no te enterarías de los daños.

Goshi, al igual que yo, se mantiene a una distancia prudencial, desviando la atención de sus contrincantes con elaboradas ilusiones que confundirían al más avispado. Yo mismo no estoy seguro de ser capaz de obviarlas y ver la realidad que ocultan. Mito parte mandíbulas, narices y cualquier zona que quede a su alcance con sus potentes puños. Es, literalmente, una llama rojiza quemando todo a su paso, reduciendo el mundo a su alrededor a cenizas. Contemplarla ponía los pelos de punta. Shigure rasga y araña con sus mortíferos _kunais_ y _shurikens_ , imitando a una bajita pero letal ninja que no deja vampiro vivo a su paso. Mientras tanto, Sayuri las apoya con su aparentemente inofensiva pero letal espada, compuesta por varios hechizos potentes. Su rostro dulce invitaba a subestimarla, pero era una enemiga formidable a tener en cuenta.

Mis _Byakkos_ surcan el cielo, explotando en blancos, azules y negros fuegos artificiales. Era un espectáculo hermoso de presenciar, en honor a la verdad. Si se ignoraban los cadáveres y los ríos de sangre. Me permití unos instantes de baja actividad para observar, sobrecogido, tu destreza en combate.

Eres ágil, certero, cada movimiento estudiado al milímetro. Nada ni nadie te impresiona y actúas como si la vida te importara un comino y tuvieras la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle al enemigo quién era el poderoso allí. Tus piernas son flechas rápidas sobre el asfalto; la espada, una extensión de tu brazo que cobra entidad propia y desgarra miembros y ropa sin esfuerzo. Verte era contemplar un espectáculo de magia donde tú eras el protagonista indiscutible y dejabas a todos encandilados con tus proezas. Por eso, no te explicas cómo pudiste cometer semejante fallo. En realidad, al resto nos pasó desapercibido. Fuiste igual de rápido que un latido, pero no bastó. No fue suficiente para alcanzar al vampiro que se abalanzaba sobre Mito, justo a tu izquierda. Grito, desesperado, disparando en su dirección. Tarde. La hoja punzante se hunde en su estómago, implacable. La pelirroja apenas es consciente de lo que sucede. Goshi corre hacia ella y la sostiene, evitando que caiga en un charco de su propia sangre.

Los demás, nos arremolinamos en su entorno, protegiéndola con nuestros cuerpos y técnicas, mientras ordenas que nos larguemos de allí, que ya es suficiente. Entre Goshi y yo les distraemos, colocando trampas mortíferas y peligrosas para detener su carrera. Avanzamos a ciegas, atentos a la retaguardia, procurando no tropezarnos. Llevas a Mito a tu espalda, que deja caer sus brazos a tus costados como un peso muerto. La palabra "muerto" retumba en mi cabeza. Su sangre escurre por tu uniforme, marcando un reguero a tu paso. Cansado por el esfuerzo físico de materializar y controlar a mi demonio durante tanto tiempo, decido cometer una locura y apunto a los cimientos de un edificio, cuyo borrón vuela en mi campo de visión.

-Bang.

La manada se cierne sobre la piedra, devorándola. Cae con un enorme estruendo. Se asemeja a una cascada gris y roída que nos empapa con su polvo y nos apedrea con sus cascotes. La arena me entra en los ojos y me ciega. Alguien tira de mí. Shigure me ha cogido por la muñeca y me guía. Parpadeo y guardo a _Byakkomaru_ , usando el dorso de mi mano libre para intentar limpiar mi vista. Escuece, y durante un segundo mi dramatismo exacerbado me dice que me voy a quedar ciego y no podré disfrutar de nuevo de tu preciosa pero escasa sonrisa y me siento desfallecer. Por supuesto, en unos minutos veo estupendamente. Los vampiros han cesado en su empeño y el camino está despejado y libre. Y Mito inconsciente. Goshi te ha relevado y ahora es él quien la carga. La angustia crispa su rostro y por mucho que tú te muestres indiferente, la culpabilidad que emanas no me pasa desapercibida.

Cansados y desfallecidos, arribamos al cuartel. Enseguida se encargan de Mito y le das vía libre a Goshi para que comparezca a su lado y la cuide. Te arrastro hasta tu apartamento, en silencio. Miu revolotea en los pies, mas le ignoras y te tiras en el sofá, enterrando el rostro en tus antebrazos. Me permites ver tu lado vulnerable. Me siento a tu lado, temiendo espantarte. Acaricio tu pelo negro apelmazado por el sudor y la sangre. Suspiras, apesadumbrado, y ladeas la cabeza para mirarme con tu ojo izquierdo, brillante como una amatista.

-No has cometido un error, no es culpa tuya, no podrías haberlo evitado, no eres Spiderman –Eso te hace sonreír.

-Tal vez estaría bien ser Spiderman. Me ahorraría muchos disgustos.

-Eres un teniente increíble y sabes dirigirnos a la perfección, a pesar de que seamos un tanto revoltosos –Te hago cosquillas en el costado, enfatizando mis palabras. Sueltas una risita y te incorporas para deshacerte de la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Siempre puedo hacerlo mejor –replicas, en tono amargado.

-Claro que puedes. Todos podemos. Si te pones en ese plan, yo puedo matar más vampiros, puedo ser más rápido y hábil o puedo ser menos charlatán.

-Eso último sería increíble. ¿Te imaginas? La preciosidad de tu boca cerrada, sin emitir sonido alguno –Finges que lo estás visualizando y compones una expresión de placer.

-¡Oye! A saber qué harías sin mi cháchara~ -Doy un golpecito en tu muslo, ofendido.

-Ser feliz –Replicas, poniendo morritos y apartando el flequillo de tu frente, echándolo hacia atrás. Uf, qué sexy cuando haces eso.

-Vamos, reconoce que tu existencia no estaría completa sin esa parte de mí.

No sé en qué momento exacto hemos trasladado la conversación al terreno personal. Tu forma de mirarme, nítida e intensa, me traspasa. Costras rojas resecas salpican tus mejillas y me acerco por instinto para limpiarlas. Sin embargo, parece más una caricia. Cierras los párpados por el contacto y me deleito saboreando con el dorso tu piel tersa y suave, a pesar del fragor de la batalla.

-No puedes salvarnos a todos –murmuro.

-Es mi deber.

-No –Te corto, negando con la cabeza, sin mover un ápice mi mano de tu pómulo-. No lo es. Tu deber es guiarnos. Ser nuestra luz –Trago saliva porque en mi caso, ya lo eres. Una antorcha hirviente que ha dejado una impronta en mi corazón y mi vida.

Apoyas tu mano sobre mis nudillos y mis terminaciones nerviosas se remueven a la vez, enviando corrientes eléctricas desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta el resto de extremidades. ¿Sería un error besarte? Aunque, rememorando actos pasados, he cometido una lista interminable de errores, por lo que simplemente sería añadir uno más. Uno delicioso, si me permites la opinión. Recorro los centímetros que nos separan. Aguantas la respiración. Aprieto la punta de tu nariz con la mía. Tus labios tiemblan en la promesa de un beso que anhelo cumplir. Elimino los milímetros. Me aboco al vacío. Y tu boca me recoge en esa caída. Vas despacio, sin prisa, accediendo a que nos enredemos y nos perdamos, simulando que el tiempo es infinito y no nos afecta. Efectivamente. Somos infinitos. Me siento audaz, por lo que rodeo, delicado, tu cuello, buscando el hogar de tu nuca y acomodándome en su calidez. Percibo tu presencia en la zona baja de mi espalda y juro que me siento como en casa, igual que si estuviéramos acurrucados al calor de una chimenea. Fingiendo que llevamos una vida normal. Cariñoso, acaricio tus omóplatos y me deleito con los estremecimientos dulces que me dedicas. Tras demasiado poco tiempo, la burbuja se pincha y el oxígeno insiste, cansino.

-No te dejaré caer –Prometo. Por algún motivo, esas palabras se han pronunciado sin mi consentimiento.

-No me dejes –Acunas mi rodilla, sin despegar tus ojos de mí y mi estómago da un vuelco.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Echo mucho de menos escribir con asiduidad ;_; Poco a poco voy avanzando, obligándome a escribir un poquito cada día. Gracias por la paciencia~

Nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

Lo sé, lo sé, LO SÉ. Hace más de un mes que no actualizo "Incondicionalmente" y me siento horrible por ello. Pero llevo unos meses horribles entre compromisos y estudios y ese fic requiere un tiempo y una concentración que ahora mismo no tengo. Por eso, me conformo con actualizar este poco a poco, que lleva menos esfuerzo. A finales de junio terminaré los exámenes y prometo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a esto.

Os quiero, lo juro :(

* * *

Un dolor agudo presiona mi nariz, asustándome. Compruebo que el libro se me ha estampado en la cara, pues la comodidad del sofá me ha arrastrado a las garras de Morfeo y la novela que sostengo entre mis manos sucumbió al fin. Aun así, ¿qué mejor forma de despejarme? Parpadeo, apartándolo a un lado e incorporándome con pesadez. Estiro los brazos mientras se forma el bostezo. Desde que Mito se ha recuperado y está en perfectas condiciones, hemos disfrutado de unos merecidos días de tranquilidad. Este domingo está siendo mortalmente aburrido, como los domingos por definición, y el sopor me persigue. Arreglo las arrugas que se han formado en mi camisa y decido que es hora de incordiarte. No nos vemos desde hace dos días y mi presencia es necesaria en tu vida. Lo sé. Y lo sabes, a pesar de que te hagas el duro.

Silbando y con las manos entrelazadas en mi espalda, recorro las instalaciones, saludando educadamente a los soldados que encuentro en mi camino. Por los ventanales de uno de los pasillos, atisbo a Shinoa y al resto del escuadrón practicando. Les contemplo unos segundos con aire satisfecho. Prácticamente habíamos visto crecer a esos críos y formaban parte de mi familia. Una familia bastante retorcida y maquiavélica, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

Llamo a tu despacho, pero nadie responde. En tu apartamento, escucho los maullidos lastimeros de Miu y cómo araña la madera de la puerta, atraído por mi ruido. Mmmm, ¿dónde podías estar? Activo mi instinto de acosador y me rio para mis adentros ante ese pensamiento.

Sigo caminando por los pasillos y las distintas estancias, despreocupado, preguntándome a qué lugar habrías ido a descargar tu perenne mal humor. Llego hasta el ala norte, casi siempre desocupada y alejada del ajetreo de la zona central. Paso por delante del gimnasio, del que escapan jadeos, y me sorprende que haya alguien usándolo. Echo un vistazo por curiosidad y se me seca la garganta. Estás haciendo flexiones sobre el suelo de linóleo. Sin camiseta. Con un pantalón suelto de chándal. Y sin camiseta. ¿He mencionado ya que vas sin camiseta?

La piel te brilla, húmeda, y aunque el flequillo está recogido hacia atrás, unos mechones rebeldes caen sobre tu frente y se pegan a ella. Creo que estoy hiperventilado. Puede que haya respirado muy fuerte; puede que haya jadeado sin darme cuenta. El caso es que algún sonido he debido de hacer, vergonzoso con toda probabilidad, porque alzas la vista y estás a punto de perder el equilibrio. Por suerte, te recuperas y te incorporas.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces ahí plantado? Casi me da un puto infarto porque pareces jodidamente siniestro mirándome así, ¿sabes? –Sonrío por tu amplio y hermoso vocabulario.

-¿Cómo te atreves a no avisarme de semejante derroche de testosterona? –Pongo la misma mueca que un niño pequeño al que han arrebatado su juguete.

-Dios, qué gilipollas puedes ser a veces –mascullas, cogiendo la toalla del banco de metal colocado junto a la pared. Te secas el sudor, parsimonioso, y yo sigo cada movimiento y contracción de tus músculos con avidez.

-Insisto, tu vida sería asquerosa y aburrida si este gilipollas no estuviera en ella –alego, acercándome unos pasos, lo suficiente cerca como para que el ligero olor a gel de menta que desprendes, a pesar del ejercicio, inunde mis fosas nasales.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón. En ocasiones eres divertido –Te sientas en el banco, dejando despreocupado la toalla rodeando el cuello. Y sin camiseta. Lucho contra el impulso de abalanzarme.

Ensimismado e iluminado por la tenue luz de los fluorescentes, descubro las marcas. Cicatrices de todas las formas y grosores decoran macabras tu torso. Es obvio que salimos malparados en los combates; sin embargo, el hecho de ser un francotirador me ahorra golpes directos, aunque eso no me exime de recibir unos cuantos. No es la primera vez que veo tu pecho desnudo (no hay que olvidar el engorroso incidente de la ducha, ejem), pero sí la primera que puedo contemplarte a gusto, sin que mi cerebro haya sido consumido por la lujuria y la necesidad. Aunque esté hecho pura mantequilla.

Tu atención está clavada en mí, según percibo de reojo, mas no te opones al escrutinio y no pareces incómodo. En un impulso, mis dedos están rozando los tatuajes hechos con filos de espada. Te estremeces, pero permaneces en silencio, temeroso de romper el ambiente que en unos segundos se ha materializado igual que una suave pompa de jabón, envolviéndonos.

-Virgo –Dibujo una línea invisible entre varios puntos-. Andrómeda. Casiopea. Orión. Osa Mayor –Mi dedo índice es insaciable, recorriendo el mapa estelar de tu espalda, haciéndote estremecer y entrecerrar los ojos-. Sagitario.

-Te lo estás inventando –susurras, sin mover ni un ápice.

-No –niego, en el mismo tono, acariciando un costado-. Tus cicatrices son como constelaciones. Puntos hermosos que cuentan una historia.

-Pero no brillan –Apuntas, escéptico.

-Pero brillas tú por ellas –murmuro a mi pesar. Por suerte, no te has percatado. O no has querido. Tomas mi mano con delicadeza y delineas las mismas cicatrices.

-Esta me la hizo Crowley Eusford –comienzas a relatarme su leyenda. Escucho atento, procurando no distraerme con la suavidad de tu piel, la gentileza con la que me desplazas sobre las heridas, el arrullo aterciopelado de tu voz de narrador; en definitiva, con tu mera presencia. Doy un respingo. Estaba tan absorto que no he reparado en que has cesado tu monólogo y me estás mirando fijamente.

Hago un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, pero en algún momento tu mano ha terminado en mi cintura y la mía se mantiene cálida en tu hombro.

-Dime, ¿qué me has hecho? –Suspiras en un hilo de voz, acariciándome en círculos con el pulgar, por encima de la camisa de tela fina. Eso, unido a tus palabras, me hace temblar.

Quiero responder que esa frase debería usarla yo. Sin embargo, no es necesario puesto que yo sé perfectamente por qué estoy enamorado de ti. Hay numerosas razones y jamás me cansaría de repetirlas. De todas formas, no me permites articular sonido alguno, pues en algún momento te has acercado y eliminado el espacio. Me besas gentil, dulce. Me besas expresando esos sentimientos que nacen en el lugar más recóndito del frío e indiferente Guren Ichinose. Entonces recuerdo que soy incapaz de reprimir lo que siento por ti. Mis emociones salen a borbotones, enredándose en tu dirección, haciéndote partícipe de ellas. La dura pared se clava en mi espalda, pues el empuje que ejerces me ha acorralado, a pesar de que la intensidad de tu boca no ha aumentado. Los mechones azabaches son suaves y húmedos por el ejercicio entre mis dedos. El pulso de tu corazón palpita en mi pecho, acelerándose progresivamente conforme nuestro deseo aumenta. Ardo de una forma inesperada y rememoro nuestro encuentro en el sofá, mucho más potente y ansiado. Te separas lo justo para coger aire y susurrar mi nombre, mientras nos volvemos a unir. Me siento morir. Vendería mi alma por escucharlo una y otra vez. Cobro significado si soy pronunciado por ti.

Unos pasos repiquetean por el suelo y nos separamos de inmediato, asustados y con la expresión de disculpa dibujada en nuestras caras enrojecidas y nuestros labios hinchados. Un par de soldados pasan por delante del gimnasio, sin prestarnos atención. Sonríes, aliviado, y un brillo travieso danzando en tus ojos violetas. Nuestras rodillas se siguen tocando y mi estómago se ha poblado de mariposas inquietas.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

¿Demasiado cursi?

Como dato curioso, Guren es Virgo (como yo asdfasdfadsf) y Shinya Sagitario, por eso decidí incluir esas constelaciones en la enumeración. Gracias por leer una vez más. Muchos besos ~


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola! Me ha costado la misma vida escribir este drabble, porque empecé muy inspirada pero luego mi musa se esfumó, así que tuve que obligarme a mí misma a terminarlo o si no, jamás avanzaría. Pero estoy convencida de que os va a gustar~

 **REVIEW:**

Verónica: ¡gracias por comentar, como siempre! Prométeme que si dibujas algo de estos drabbles me lo enseñarás, ¿vale? :D Me encantaría verlo~~

MaquitaloveXd: ¡muchas gracias por dejar un review! Me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestras opiniones, así como saber que también te está gustando "Incondicionalmente" ^^ Intento meterme en la piel de Shinya lo mejor que puedo, y a estas alturas me sale casi de forma natural, así que me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando. Es realmente motivador. Espero verte más veces por aquí~ ¡Eres amor!

* * *

Es noche cerrada y por algún milagroso motivo, he conseguido dormir contigo. Técnicamente, el que está durmiendo eres tú, porque a mí me ha sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo si estás a mi lado en ropa interior? Dicho así, podría sonar mal y a algo erróneo. En realidad, hace demasiado calor para usar pijama y supongo que a estas alturas tenemos la confianza suficiente como para que te quedes en bóxers delante en mis narices, con toda la calma del mundo, y anuncies que te vas a dormir y que es muy tarde para que regrese a mi cuarto, por lo que puedo quedarme. Quizá sea fácil debido a los años que llevamos de amistad; sin embargo me resulta incómodo teniendo en cuenta lo que siento por ti. Incómodo en el sentido de que he estado media hora balbuceando cosas sin sentido y con las mejillas abrasadas mientras tú te reías a mi costa. Sabes a la perfección el efecto que produces en mí y aunque me excite sobremanera tenerte medio desnudo mientras compartimos la misma cama, la seguridad que demuestras hace que las piernas me flaqueen y el cerebro se me trabe.

Pensé que cuando cayeras rendido, podría descansar sin problema. Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón sigue palpitando con fuerza horas después y no siento ni una pizca de sueño? Procuro ralentizar mi respiración. A través de las cortinas echadas, entra un minúsculo rayo de luz que me permite visualizar los contornos y figuras una vez me acostumbro a ello. Por eso, soy incapaz de ignorar tu presencia. La sábana apenas te cubre de cintura para abajo de tantas vueltas que has dado en la cama a causa de la humedad. Las cicatrices relucen igual que si fueran constelaciones (de verdad), lo que me hace sonreír en mi fuero interno. Son demasiado blancas comparadas con tu piel, unos tonos más oscura que la mía. A veces bromeas, diciendo que soy tan pálido que puedes descubrir las venas azules que me recorren. Contrasta con la negrura de tu pelo azabache, esparcido sin cuidado por la almohada. Suena cliché, muy tópico en realidad, pero me muero por estirar el brazo y acariciarlo. Así que me permito el privilegio. Es suave y desprende una agradable fragancia a champú. Ronroneas en tono grave, todavía dormido y, de manera inconsciente, te acercas a mí, buscando más de esas atenciones. Mis labios dibujan una sonrisa tonta y te atraigo hasta mi pecho, accediendo así mejor a tu cabeza, repartiendo mimos por todas partes.

Unas pupilas moradas y refulgentes me observan tras las espesas pestañas negras. Mierda. Te he despertado y casi estoy esperando a que me insultes, furioso. No obstante, bostezas y te restriegas los ojos, somnoliento.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntas con una voz rasposa.

-¿Las no sé qué y media de la madrugada?

-Sabes que deseo matarte, ¿verdad?

-Verdad –sonrío, divertido, lo que hace que tu mal humor aumente. El golpe no llega. Por contra, apoyas la frente en mi barbilla y yo me agacho un poco para besarla.

Me siento intrépido de repente, por lo que deslizo mis dedos por tu brazo descubierto, tu costado desnudo y me detengo en tu cadera. Suspiras. Alzas el rostro y rozas mis labios. Últimamente tus defensas se han quebrado y estás más receptivo de lo normal. Me buscas y me encanta que me encuentres. Nuestra relación (o lo que sea que tengamos) avanza despacio, mas no me importa. Tu corazón está fragmentado y quiero ser el pegamento que lo recomponga. Lo estoy consiguiendo, paciente y atento, y esta es mi recompensa. Te beso, gustoso, sintiendo en la palma la calidez que irradias. Acerco mi cuerpo, apenas sin darme cuenta, ansioso por tocar el tuyo, y no me apartas. Nuestros vientres desnudos convergen en un solo punto y tiemblo. Recuperamos oxígeno y el beso continúa, sin cambiar un ápice su suavidad. Me enamoras, Guren, y creo que lo sabes por la forma en que me entrego a ti, sin condiciones ni excusas. Y sé que yo a ti a tu modo. En algún momento tu mano ha desembocado en mis lumbares, trazando círculos y líneas trémulas. Sé que tu intención al invitarme a tu cama nunca fue esta. Pero algo se ha desatado, un hilo que tira de nosotros y nos enreda y nos prohíbe la escapatoria; lo estamos aprovechando hasta que la magia se rompa y me tope de bruces con la absurda realidad.

Tu corazón palpita, eufórico, al lado del mío cuando te separas una vez más. Tus mejillas brillantes, a juego con las mías.

-Te quiero –suelto, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Solo te lo he dicho una vez, aquel día que me declaré. Sin embargo, siento que repetirlo en esta situación es lo correcto. Porque es una verdad demasiado grande como para retenerla por más tiempo.

Apartas el flequillo de mi rostro en un gesto dulce que me hace estremecer y, en silencio, ansío tu respuesta.

-Nunca dejaré de amar a Mahiru –Mis esperanzas comienzan a resquebrajarse, pero me obligo a mantener una expresión serena. Si hemos llegado a esto, ¿vas a rechazarme después de este camino? ¿Vas a tener el valor de hacerme daño? –Siempre será mi primer amor y su pérdida fue… demasiado trágica como para ser capaz de despedirme de ella –Trago saliva porque lo entiendo. Lo doloroso es que _te entiendo_. –Y aun así… -Te muerdes el labio y si no estuviera completamente bloqueado, lo encontraría adorable-. Y aun así, quiero quererte –exhalas una bocanada de aire que se comprimía en tus pulmones y me dedicas una sonrisilla tímida –He aprendido a quererte –rectificas, confuso, exprimiendo tu cerebro para hallar las palabras correctas. Una sensación cálida se instala en mi pecho y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estoy sollozando como un crío hasta que me estrechas entre tus brazos y me besas la coronilla.

Me siento exultante y, a pesar de eso, sigo llorando. Quizá es la consecuencia de la burbuja de tensión que me envolvía que, una vez rota, se muestra al mundo en lágrimas. Acaricias mi espalda en un vaivén lento, diciéndome al oído palabras bonitas que no escucho porque mis estúpidos quejidos me lo impiden. Me quieres. _Has aprendido a quererme_. Es una afirmación tan hermosa que enseguida me entra el miedo de que esté soñando y nada de eso esté sucediendo. Unos minutos después, he recuperado el raciocinio. Me encuentro con tu mirada burlona. Eres un completo capullo, ¿lo sabías? Me secas los pómulos con torpeza, empleando el dorso de la mano.

-Mocoso –susurras, quejumbroso.

-No soy Yuu –replico en tono divertido.

-Tienes razón. Eres mucho más insoportable que Yuu –Me sacas la lengua y me rio. En serio, mi felicidad es tal que podría explotar.

-Moh, Guren, eres un idiota –protesto y te hago cosquillas.

Me aprovecho de tu desnudez para provocártelas por todas partes, descubriendo tus puntos sensibles y allí donde te carcajeas y retuerces sin parar. Me pides que me detenga entre risas, intentando agarrarme, pero soy rápido y consigo esquivarte. Con un movimiento sucio y rastrero, logras atraparme por las muñecas y quedar encima de mí. Estás cerca. Muy cerca. Y quiero besarte. Creo que mi cara refleja esa súplica, porque te inclinas unos centímetros y cumples mis deseos. Es lento, delicioso y tortuoso, todo a la vez. Lamo tu labio inferior y eso hace que aflojes tu amarre un poco. Me atrevo a darte un pequeño mordisco, arrancándote un suspiro. Un ansia inesperada te ciega, besándome con cierta fiereza y soltándome definitivamente. Estás en mi pecho, costillas, cintura, hombros. Y yo solo puedo retenerte por la nuca y evitar que nuestras bocas se separen. La inquietud se apodera de mí porque ambos parecemos desatados y entregados a la causa. ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? El recuerdo del sofá (o el camino que dibujas hasta mi ombligo, quién sabe) me hace estremecer, anhelante. Las dudas sentimentales se han despejado de mi alma, pues me quieres. Por fin soy correspondido y es infinitamente mejor que en mi imaginación. Porque es real.

Repartes besos por mi frente, párpados, nariz y es tan auténtico que las ganas de llorar se apoderan de nuevo de mí. No me creo que me estés dando esta oportunidad. No me creo que me estés amando así, sin condiciones ni barreras. Aunque sigas enamorado de Mahiru, _también te estás enamorando de mí_. Y ese sentimiento se contrae y se expande a nuestro alrededor, creando un aura extraordinaria. El deseo crece en mi vientre conforme recorres mi cuerpo, mientras mi mente recoge, analiza y guarda cada fragmento de tu cariño. Murmuro tu nombre sin pensarlo y noto en mi estómago la sonrisa que dibujas. Me pierdo y me reencuentro en tus caricias. Estoy sintiendo el amor en toda su plenitud y es imposible que me sienta más dichoso de lo que ya soy en este minúsculo instante.

Escribes promesas húmedas en mi cuello; tus manos pintan destellos en mis rincones y solo puedo unirme sin protesta a la vorágine de sensaciones que estás creando por todas mis células. Me pregunto si con Mahiru serías igual. Cálido, tierno, atento, apasionado, loco. La incertidumbre me constriñe y me obligo a desviar esa clase de pensamientos y encerrarlos lejos. No es el mejor momento para reflexionar sobre hechos pasados que no me convienen. Sin embargo, los celos que me asedian súbitamente oscurecen mi buen humor y reducen el ritmo de mis latidos. Te despegas de mi piel y me dedicas una mirada inescrutable.

-Shinya –susurras. Y mis dudas se despejan, de golpe. Tus intenciones han sido volcadas en mi nombre y no puedo ignorarlas. Mi necesidad de ti es mayor que mi inseguridad.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Pierdo la cabeza, la cordura y la existencia cuando el resto de ropa desaparece y tu boca está entre mis piernas. Llevo una mano a mi frente, intentando desvanecer el mareo ensordecedor y la sangre acelerada que reparte las sensaciones por mis poros. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba un beso en los muslos o detrás de las rodillas hasta que tú me lo has dado. Tampoco sabía que mi vida estaba incompleta hasta que tú la has completado. No sabía muchas cosas, y aquí estás, Guren, revelándomelas en su máximo esplendor. La plenitud más absoluta. Marcas tus besos a fuego en mi piel y mi respiración se descontrola, o desaparece, no lo sé.

Arqueo mi espalda. Recojo una bocanada de aire, la expulso y vuelta a empezar. Jadeo, gimo, enredo mis dedos en tu pelo, te guío, me guías, exploras, me abandono y pierdo. Es imposible vencer a tu lengua y a tus ganas; a tu entrega. Limpias tu barbilla con las sábanas y te acomodas sobre tus rodillas, mirándome. Ese brillo amatista centellea incluso más que antes y me siento exhausto y maravillado al mismo tiempo. Me siento pequeño a tu lado, insignificante ante esa sonrisa que esbozas y que ilumina tu habitación en mil voltios. En un intento de no ser muy pasivo, tiro de tu codo hasta reclinarte sobre mí y te beso con intensidad, demostrándote todo aquello que callaba por miedo y que ahora merece la pena gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Estaba convencido de que el amor implicaba pertenencia, pero me has enseñado que el amor es libertad para escoger a la persona amada por encima de las demás y elegir quedarte a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos. Eso es lo que significan mis "te quiero", y sospecho que también los tuyos. Pues Mahiru conservará siempre pedazos de tu corazón, mas eres tú el que voluntariamente me ha entregado los restantes, dándome la opción de reconstruirte y enamorarme tal cual eres. Sí, me gusta que el amor sea libertad. Es un símil precioso.

Borras mis temores con tus manos y en la fiereza de tu mirada comprendo que quieres continuar, navegar por una senda sin retorno que yo también estoy dispuesto a mostrarte. Asiento imperceptiblemente y la sonrisa que me dedicas estalla en mis venas y me obliga a devolvértela. Estás sonriendo mucho, Guren. Debería recordártelo en un futuro solo para ver cómo te sonrojas y me insultas. Me tocas, estás en varios rincones de mi cuerpo a la vez y yo recorro ansioso tu espalda, deteniéndome en tus hombros cuando siento la intromisión de tus dedos, que, a pesar de la gentileza, me provocan algunos dolorosos pinchazos. Acallas mis quejidos con tus labios, suave y amable, disculpándote con ese acto. Tu pelo sedoso se escurre al intentar atraparlo, pues necesito asirme a algo. Enseguida me distraigo y es el placer lo que sustituye la ansiedad cuando encuentras un punto en mi interior que me obliga a retorcerme. Ardo y mis nervios están extra estimulados, dispuestos a almacenar cada toque y guardarlo bajo mi piel.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Tus labios están hinchados, igual que los míos, supongo, tus pómulos de un color vivo y el cabello revuelto. Tienes un deje salvaje y encantador que me estremece.

-No he estado tan seguro en mi vida, Guren~ -digo en tono juguetón para disimular mis nervios, lo que te hace resoplar en un gesto cansino. Suelto una melodiosa risa, la cual se incrementa al ver tu cara de frustración por mi forma de ser. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?

Tras unos segundos, estoy preparado. Te abres paso y un grito nace y muere en mi garganta, mientras retuerzo las sábanas entre mis dedos crispados. Te detienes y recuperas la respiración a la par que me acostumbro y calmo mi agitación. El flequillo te cae hacia delante y si te agachas un poco más, me hace cosquillas en la nariz. Siempre he sabido que eres guapo. Es decir, hay que estar extremadamente ciego para no darse cuenta y el hecho de que medio cuartel suspire por ti (y el otro medio por mí, que tampoco me quedo atrás, já) es una evidencia de ello. Sin embargo, he aprendido a apreciar los distintos niveles. Tu belleza puede ser indomable y decidida, como ahora, intensa y segura, como en las batallas, serena y apacible, como cuando escuchas jazz, o cálida y familiar, como cuando tienes que lidiar con Yuu el problemático. Los años de observación me han servido para conocer cada faceta del duro Ichinose, aunque eso no impide que me lleve sorpresas. Es una ínfima milésima de tu encanto.

Tan absorto estoy que no me percato del vaivén de tus caderas hasta que me arrancas un gemido, ante el cual sonríes, satisfecho. Nos acoplamos a la perfección y sé que, en el fondo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. O eso quiero creer. Entrelazas tus manos con las mías en un gesto que me llena de ternura y yo enredo mis piernas en tu cintura. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que duele, que me hace sentir que en este instante he alcanzado mi máxima felicidad. Juntas tu frente con la mía con un gruñido ronco y animal, que te da un toque sensual directo a mis entrañas. Estamos descontrolados; el colchón cruje bajo nuestro peso y los muelles chirrían pero a ninguno nos importa. El sudor recorre tu piel y se mezcla conmigo. No sé dónde empiezan tus jadeos y dónde terminan los míos. Mi mente se nubla, centellas de colores se agitan tras mis párpados y lo único que existe en mi pequeño universo eres tú presionándome contra la cama, tú arrastrándome al paraíso, tú enamorándome. Y en un segundo quedamos interconectados para siempre, marcándonos una huella indeleble imposible de ignorar.

Y ahí está. Has vuelto a sonreír. Como un colegial despreocupado.

Y quizá por eso te amo.

* * *

Me siento muy orgullosa de haber sido capaz de escribir esto porque, aunque parezca mentira, las escenas de sexo me cuestan bastante. A pesar de que no he sido demasiado explícita y ha sido más "literario" que otra cosa, pero por algún motivo no me imaginaba a Shinya describiéndolo de otra forma. Por ahora es el drabble más largo (wow) y me da la impresión de que me quedó, no sé, ¿demasiado corto? Como siempre, cualquier comentario y sugerencia será bienvenido~

¡Nos leemos!


	34. Chapter 34

Todavía siento la arena clavándose en mi piel a través de la dura tela del uniforme; las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, mirándote con una mezcla de impacto y negación y una angustia latente en mis entrañas. Esa sonrisa enfermiza que mostrabas, la enajenación que traslucían tus ojos. El púrpura tornado en unos tonos más oscuros. Todo delataba locura. Su silueta vaporosa se aparecía y desparecía en tu espalda, borrándose igual que si una ráfaga de viento soplara sobre su figura y le costara mantenerse corpórea. El cabello lila se enredaba en tus hombros y sus manos te abrazaban por detrás, acomodándose en un gesto grácil encima de tu pecho. Tus puños estaban apretados en una fiera mueca, única señal de que la cordura trataba de abrirse paso entre tu mente entumecida. Por la periferia de mi visión pude apreciar la satisfacción que destilaba Kureto, mientras apartaba cadáveres a su paso como si fuera simple escoria que no merecía ni mancharle los zapatos.

Me levanto tembloroso, de furia y de miedo. De angustia. El demonio persistía en su intento de hipnotizarte y cada vez que lo conseguía, el pánico me invadía, pensando que, quizá, en esta ocasión fuera la definitiva. El horror y el asco me golpean con furia al percatarme de los cuerpos caídos a tu alrededor. El estómago se me revuelve y creo que voy a vomitar. Habías matado hombres. La sangre de tus compañeros regaba la hoja de tu espada y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de perdonarlo. Por supuesto, no es culpa tuya pues habías sucumbido a un poder que asumías tener controlado pero no era en absoluto cierto. Sin embargo, es tu arma la que los ha ejecutado y es tuya la elección de invocar a Mahiru o aportarle los sentimientos y emociones necesarios para que acudiera a tu rescate. Por lo tanto, esas muertes terminarían siendo de tu propiedad de una forma u otra y eso me mareaba.

Giro enfocando mi atención hacia Kureto. Ese bastardo despreciable y malnacido. No podía acusarle directamente de alentarte a la destrucción, pero sí demostraba con su actitud chulesca que estaba encantado con el resultado. Además, sabía que ambos Hiragi compartían los mismos ideales corruptos y repugnantes, por lo que Mahiru no sufriría mucho bajo sus órdenes. Escupo a mis pies, una pasta de saliva ensangrentada y reconozco el sutil cambio de actitud que se produce en tus facciones. Vuelves a ser tú, de momento, y tus puños tiemblan de frustración al ser consciente en primera persona de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Las expresiones horrorizadas de Mito y Sayuri, a unos metros de nosotros, son muestra suficiente de que esa pesadilla que te atormentará de aquí en adelante, es completamente real. De nuevo te ocultas bajo esa máscara de fría indiferencia pues es tu mejor defensa ante la atrocidad que acabas de cometer. No nos da tiempo a analizar mucho más la situación; otra horda de vampiros se abalanza sobre el reducido grupo de hombres vivo que queda.

Byakkomaru ruge y ambos estamos listos para la acción interminable. A veces me da la impresión de que es una lucha perdida. Ningún bando se rendirá o querrá firmar la paz hasta que el otro esté destruido. Nadie quiere ceder y nos estamos aniquilando entre nosotros. Dime, Guren, ¿quedaremos suficientes para reconstruir el mundo que tanto deseamos?

Mis tigres pululan atacando pechos y desgarrando gargantas y puedo ver la ira bullir en tus acometidas. Estás furioso contigo mismo por ser descuidado y débil, lo sé, perdido tus sentimientos como si fueran míos propios. Aunque llevamos (podría decirse) toda la vida siendo amigos, la relación se ha estrechado desde hace unos meses, el tiempo que llevamos siendo pareja. Eso se ha traducido en mí como padecedor de tus dolores, de tus miedos, inquietudes. Esta noche toca obligarte a llorar sobre mi hombro para sobrellevar la fatalidad de tus actos.

Me gustaría enfadarme contigo, pienso mientras grito mis órdenes. Porque te mereces una reprimenda, igual que un niño pequeño que se ha portado mal. Quiero gritarte y golpearte por ser un iluso y un idiota que se deja guiar por los impulsos de su egoísta demonio latente. Pero sé que soy incapaz cuando me asomo a la ventana de tu alma y recuerdo el tormento que aprisiona tu corazón.

Pasa una hora, dos. Estamos todos agotados pero hemos ganado esta pequeña contienda. Me acerco a ti por detrás y apoyo una mano en tu hombro. Al principio haces amago de apartarme, pero lo meditas mejor y me dejas estar. En un acto impropio de tu personalidad, tiras de mí y me rodeas con los brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Me quedo paralizado durante unos segundos. Todos nos están viendo, no hay privacidad ninguna. Entonces decido que me da igual. Que tú eres más importante que el resto del universo. Acaricio la zona baja de tu espalda. Olemos a sudor y sangre.

-Todo está bien –Miento. Ambos sabemos que no es cierto, pero es lo que queremos escuchar en este instante.

Aprietas el abrazo.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.** No sé cómo disculparme por el retraso en actualizar. Desde que he empezado la universidad no tengo apenas tiempo para escribir, ni siquiera episodios tan cortos. Además, debido a tantos trabajos y estudios, la inspiración está de vacaciones porque acabo tan cansada que pensar en esto es lo último que me apetece.

Prometo actualizar cuando pueda, el fic no lo voy a abandonar ni nada así, solo espero que tengáis paciencia :(

* * *

Las flores de cerezos caen sobre el suelo, cubriéndolo de una espesa y esponjosa capa en tonos rosáceos y blanquecinos. Es un paisaje esperanzador y que, al mismo tiempo, nos recuerda todo aquello que hemos perdido. Sin duda, transmite una sensación de paz y sosiego que pretende embargar mi corazón, a pesar de que ya ni siquiera sé que pensar o qué creencias mantener. Tu mano cálida rodea mi cintura, mientras, posado detrás de mí, contemplas la misma estampa desde la ventana de mi despacho. Besas despacio mi cabello y yo inclino ligeramente mi cabeza para que se apoye en tu mejilla. Hemos avanzado mucho en los últimos meses. Se diría que nuestra relación se ha reforzado hasta límites que imaginé inalcanzables, y de vez en cuando no te presentas reacio a muestras de cariño en privado. Has aprendido a ser más espontáneo y un poquito más libre, a quererme más y mejor. Por supuesto, seguimos insultándonos, continúo acosándote y sacándote de tus casillas si tengo oportunidad, y tú te enfadas y me asesinas con la mirada. La diferencia es que ahora, solucionamos los problemas a besos y esto está bien. Muy bien.

Diría que soy feliz y que hemos superado un gran escollo, pero sería mentirme a mí mismo. La insistencia de la guerra que nunca termina es suficiente para mantenerme alerta e incapaz de relajarme. Eso unido a la impaciencia de Kureto respecto al uso del máximo potencial de los demonios, está consumiéndome por dentro. No quieres hablar de ello, pero sé que te estás sometiendo a un entrenamiento extra para dominar a Mahiru. Y me aterra. Me da pánico perderte, que te hundas en esa alma corrompida, sedienta de odio, muerte y venganza, que no regreses.

Acaricio tus finos dedos. Siento tu respiración junto a mi oído. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Esa distancia que percibía al principio se ha acortado, mas demasiados temas permanecen sin poder ser mencionados, y Mahiru es un tabú. Me muero por preguntar, por saber qué sucede, qué pasa por tu mente, si puedo ayudarte. Debes percibir esa inquietud, porque me abrazas y pegas contra tu pecho. Nuestras miradas siguen fijas en el cerezo y su lenta procesión de pétalos. Trato de serenar mi corazón y mis dudas; sin embargo, en este mundo que nos ha tocado compartir hasta la acción más sencilla requiere un gran esfuerzo. Escucho unas voces chillonas y cantarinas, y Shinoa y su séquito pasean justo bajo nuestra atención. El duro cristal nos separa de ellos y aun así nos alcanzan sus risas. Como viene siendo habitual, Kimizuki se está burlando de Yuu y Mika intenta defenderlo igual que una madre protegiendo a su cachorro. Eso me saca una sonrisa, puesto que considero que hacen una pareja envidiable. Aunque sus sentimientos no sean oficiales, no soy tan tonto y percibo a kilómetros el inmenso amor que se profesan. Tú también lo sabes por mucho que reniegues de él. Ya lo has comprobado en tus propias carnes, cuando te enamoras, no puedes escapar de esa condena. Durante unos minutos, se les ve felices, distraídos, ajenos al mal que nos acecha en cada esquina, y yo me siento puro y joven solo de contemplarlos. Inocentes y expertos en el dolor al mismo tiempo.

Me hundo poco a poco en esas ganas de protegerlos y sé que estás hundiéndote a mi lado. En estos instantes, logro entender ese afán de superación al que te aferras día a día, esas ganas de ser tú el que mandas y el que tienes el control de la situación. Es complicado para mí perdonarte ciertas cosas, las muertes que arrastras a tus espaldas de las que eres culpable indirecto. No obstante, percibo tus ojos amatista palpitando detrás de mí, ansiosos en ese afán por cuidar de aquellos que te importan y por los que sacrificarías lo que hiciera falta. Y aunque comprendo por qué luchas contra tus demonios interiores y por qué sigues las órdenes de Kureto a este respecto, no puedo evitar que se desentierre el miedo más profundo.

-Ellos son la esperanza –susurras en un tono tan quedo, que creo que me lo he imaginado.

La calidez de tus manos me traspasa. Trago saliva y me prometo que seré paciente, que procuraré confiar en ti y en tus decisiones y apoyarte en todas ellas. Quieres lo mejor, quieres que, efectivamente, ellos sean la esperanza. Yuu se resbala el mar de hojas y Mika le tiende la mano, ocultando una sonrisa divertida, para que se incorpore. El moreno lo hace, completamente sonrojado, y su cariño se me contagia.

Me giro y cojo tu cara entre mis dedos, sorprendiéndote. En efecto, el fuego ruje en tus pupilas, decidido, sacrificado. Y no puedo más que tener fe y asumir que Mahiru es un rescoldo necesario en nuestro futuro y que darás tu alma por salvarnos a todos.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


	36. Chapter 36

¡Buenas! Este fic lleva casi un año por aquí y aún no lo termino, soy un desastre. Para compensar mi ausencia, este drabble es bastante largo :D ¡Gracias por vuestro constante apoyo!

* * *

El cansancio era visible en tu rostro. Las ojeras moradas que adornan la zona inferior de tus ojos indican el agotamiento de los últimos días, a pesar de que solo un experto observador como yo es capaz de apreciarlas, debido a que se funden y disimulan con el color de tus pupilas, que arden intensas, con ese fuego que jamás parece apagarse. Llevamos horas encerrados en esta sala de reuniones y el aburrimiento y la frustración está haciendo mella en nosotros. Nos devanamos los sesos buscando una solución plausible al gran problema que se expone ante nuestras narices, pero nada parecer ser lo correcto o adecuado. Cada vez resulta más complicado trabajar en contra de Kureto a la par que fingimos ser sus más fieles súbditos y cumplir sus órdenes. Mi hermano adoptivo no es estúpido y sospecha que existe gente intentando sabotearle. Si se tratara de un cadete tonto, inexperto e inocente, no importaría. Pero no lo éramos, precisamente. Constituíamos uno de los bloques más potentes dentro del Ejército Imperial; teníamos poder y acceso a ciertas zonas y documentos, por lo que él debía andarse con cuidado y lo mismo ocurría a la inversa. Por el momento, su desconfianza no nos había alcanzado, sin embargo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera la verdad y eso era lo que nos faltaba: tiempo. Creo que comienza a presagiar lo que tramamos, pues ya nos ha enviado a varias misiones que atentan con nuestros principios y dudo que sea pura casualidad. Mito mordisquea nerviosa la uña de su dedo pulgar; Sayuri repasa compulsivamente las notas que ha estado tomando y tacha las descartadas; Goshi nos intoxica con su pipa y aunque le hemos dicho varias veces que deje de fumar en aquel lugar cerrado, a los pocos minutos vuelve a encender el tabaco, y estamos tan agotados que hemos dejado de insistir; Shigure se pasea desde hace media hora de un lado a otro de la estancia sin descansar. Yo he subido las piernas encima la mesa y balanceo mi peso en la silla de adelante atrás, sin quitar la vista de ti, que estás inclinado sobre la mesa, apartándote metódico los mechones de pelo tras las orejas y releyendo los folios que habíamos reunidos.

-No lo soporto –murmura Mito, apartándose de golpe y dirigiéndose con paso firme a la máquina de café apostada en una esquina. Aprieta los botones furiosa, hundiendo el suave plástico hacia dentro, y espera a que el líquido, parsimonioso, rellene uno a uno los vasos. Un delicioso aroma invade el cuarto, que, unido al olor a pipa, formaba una combinación curiosa pero agradable. Los fue depositando en una bandeja que había en la mesita de al lado de la máquina y que coloca en el centro de la nuestra.

Alargo el brazo y cojo uno. Honestamente, estaba asqueroso, pero la sensación del café deslizándose por mi garganta era cálida y necesitábamos cafeína si queríamos activar las neuronas que empezaban a dormirse. Mito agarra el vaso de aspecto frágil entre sus manos, sin probarlo, utilizándolo para calentárselas. Las otras dos chicas beben. Goshi continúa distraído dibujando formas de humo en el aire y tú ni te inmutas.

-Deberíamos descansar –propongo, mirándote con toda la intención del mundo. Parpadeas un segundo y me ignoras. Comprimo los labios –En especial tú, Guren. No tienes buen aspecto –insisto, importándome un bledo que pudiera molestarte mi comentario.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte –respondes en un tono frío y distante.

-No, no lo estás y es evidente. Estas semanas los experimentos han sido muy duros y-

-Cállate –Me cortas de golpe, furioso. El café me quema las palmas. No me doy cuenta puesto que tu mirada quema más que eso. –No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer. Esto es más importante que mi estado. Kureto nos está pisando los talones y ha dispuesto espías por todas partes para descubrir a los traidores. Tenemos que encontrar el modo de deshacernos de él y hacernos con el control del Ejército Imperial –Abro la boca para protestar.

-¿¡Cómo!? –Es extraño que Mito esté alterada pues es bastante calmada y tiende a pensar con claridad si la situación se torcía-. Es evidente que está utilizando el ejército para sus retorcidos propósitos y no deja de mandar a los soldados a misiones suicidas con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Cada vez le importa menos el precio de las vidas a sacrificar –Deposita el vaso de plástico en la bandeja emitiendo un sonido sordo-. Su sed de poder es más grande cada día que pasa y se ha vuelto violento e impredecible.

-La mejor opción es ser más fuertes que él. Ir un paso por delante –Las aletas de mi nariz se dilatan y respiro con fuerza al escucharte.

-Oh, sí, qué gran plan, la oportunidad de morir a manos de nuestros demonios es magnífica y brillante, sin duda –Quizá la falta de sueño o las horas que llevo atrapado en aquel minúsculo espacio sin salir ni ver la luz del sol me ha afectado lo suficiente como para soltar el veneno que está atrapado en mi lengua durante semanas. No pensé jamás que fuera a enfrentarme a ti delante de gente. Aun así, mi paciencia tenía un límite.

-¿Y por qué no propones tú algo mejor? –Te incorporas abrupto, clavándome tus ojos amatista y cruzándote de brazos, procurando que la rabia que sientes no aflore.

-¿Someterte día sí y día también a la crueldad de Mahiru para tratar de controlarla es tu única opción? –Te reto. No me iba a amedrentar.

-Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto y que estabas de acuerdo –Fue como si me abofetearas. Nuestros compañeros se mantienen en un prudente silencio, procesando la información que, al parecer, es desconocida para ellos.

-Apoyé que te entrenaras para dominarla, sobre todo porque Kureto está bastante insistente con el tema y hay que aprovecharlo a nuestro favor. Pero estás obsesionado, regresas agotado, apenas comes y menos aún duermes –Bajo las piernas de la mesa y vacío de un trago el resto de mi café -. Sabes que soy el primero en aceptar tus decisiones pero qué pretendes, ¿que me quede sentado viendo cómo mueres poco a poco sin hacer nada al respecto?

-Shinya, sabes perfectamente que el dominio de los demonios es un arma poderosa que nos permitirá derrotar a Kureto y a cualquiera que esté a su lado –Me explicas paciente, igual que si yo fuera un niño estúpido al que dar una lección y eso solo consigue irritarme más.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que Mahiru es inestable y que hierve por dentro de deseo por ser la que te controle a ti y poder usarte a tu antojo –escupo, cansado de que me trates como si fuera imbécil y no comprendiera lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. En ocasiones yo mismo me había reprendido, autodenominándome celoso y creyendo que mis reticencias se debía al hecho de que tú aún sentías algo por ella. Sin embargo, esta situación desgastante iba más allá de los sentimientos, se trataba de salud y supervivencia, algo que parecías haber olvidado.

-¡Basta! –El puñetazo que das a la madera me sorprende. Shigure, que se encontraba a poca distancia de ti, da un respingo y se aparta, alarmada. Respiras con agitación y tu expresión es iracunda. -¿Quieres que te mienta y que te diga que todo va genial, que no te preocupes? –Te aflojas el cuello del uniforme, agobiado, y hundes las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Sé que odias a Mahiru pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es mi jodida decisión, es mi maldita vida y tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer con ella. Proteger a los que me importan es mi única prioridad y si tengo que destrozar mi cuerpo a cambio de ello lo haré –gritas, exaltado.

Me levanto de la mesa, airado. Goshi me toca la espalda para que me calme y la discusión se zanje, pero habías abierto un dique demasiado profundo y ahora las palabras escapaban sin contención.

-¿¡Tan difícil te resulta entender que no quiero que mueras por culpa de esa mujer!? ¿¡Que me preocupo por ti porque sé de lo que es capaz y lo que planea!? ¡Soy yo el que ha pasado noches despierto sin moverme de tu cama esperando a que las pesadillas cesaran! ¡Soy yo el que ha tenido que soportar verte poseído y enloquecido y el que ha tenido que contemplar horrorizado cómo matabas a inocentes con tu espada porque esa zorra te lo ordenaba! –Mis puños están crispados y mis nudillos blancos. Veo una sombra de dolor recorrer tu cara confusa y enfadada. Aun así, no puedo detenerme -¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Mantenerme al margen y luego tener que llorar tu ausencia? ¿Quedarme solo lamentando tu pérdida sabiendo que podía haberlo impedido? ¿En serio esta guerra merece que mueras de esta forma? Sé que nos enfrentamos a la Parca en cada maldita batalla, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que sacrificarte de esa manera. Mahiru se encargará de romperte mental y físicamente, de matar a tus compañeros y derramar sangre hasta sentirse satisfecha. Y serás tú quien cargue con esa culpa. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que-?

Mi discurso es interrumpido. Un soldado entra a trompicones sin llamar a la puerta y nos anuncia que los vampiros están atacando Nagoya y nos requieren allí. Varios nobles han sido avistados y debíamos llegar cuanto antes. Goshi y las chicas aprovechan la distracción para salir deprisa del ambiente cargante y opresor que se ha formado de repente. Tú los sigues. Yo te agarro del brazo, mas me apartas y continuas caminando por el pasillo lleno de gente, detrás del escuadrón.

-¡Esta conversación no ha terminado y si piensas por un segundo que te voy a dejar en paz sin ninguna explicación, estás muy equivocado! –Me uno a la marea de cuerpos, empujando en tu dirección, dispuesto a que no escaparas.

-Esto va más allá de tú y yo –gruñes, sin dirigirme la mirada en ningún momento. Das unas cuentas órdenes a tus subordinados, que se arremolinan a tu alrededor, ansiosos por asistirte-. Sé que estás asustado porque piensas que mis sentimientos por Mahiru son todavía fuertes –Quise replicar. Joder, no se trata siempre de esto, ahora mismo me importa una mierda a quién pertenezca tu corazón, es cuestión de que no quiero verte convertido en un cadáver. Sin embargo, las palabras estan atascadas en mi garganta y se niegan a salir-. Mi intención es librarnos del yugo de los Hiragi para siempre y poder vivir la época de paz tan ansiada. Sacrificaré lo que tenga que sacrificar, Shinya –Mi nombre no suena enfadado en tus labios, sino intenso y apasionado. Subes la voz para que pueda escucharte por encima del gentío-. Y te hago una promesa. Tú también dejarás de ser un Hiragi –Tomas mi mano por sorpresa, entrelazando los dedos, sin detenerte ni un segundo y esquivando soldados. Goshi nos ve y alza las cejas significativamente, pero tú ni te inmutas. Parecía importarte poco quién nos pudiera sorprender y las habladurías que podían conllevar.

-¿Y entonces qué seré? –cuestiono un tanto tembloroso, indeciso del rumbo que estaba iniciando la conversación y un poco agobiado por los cuerpos que nos mecen y empujan de un lado a otro del estrecho pasillo. Aprietas mi mano y entonces me miras. Tus ojos arden y una sonrisa divertida se instala en tu rostro. La tensión de minutos atrás había desaparecido de tus hombros y parecías mucho más joven.

-Serás un Ichinose. Cuando todo esto termine, serás un Ichinose –repites acercándote a mi oído y susurrando. Una sensación cálida se extiende por mi pecho y tengo que reprimir unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Te ríes al ver mi expresión y te propino un puñetazo en el hombro, riéndome contigo. Éramos igual que dos adolescentes que descubrían el primer amor, que avanzan ingenuos por el mundo creyendo que podían comérserlo y que eran imparables.

Unos metros más adelante, salimos por fin a la calle. El aire frío nos golpea y me despeja las ideas. Mito y Shigure cuchichean risueñas y nos lanzan miradas de soslayo. Yo las sonrío ampliamente mientras nos dirigimos a uno de los camiones que nos trasladaran al destino.

-Date prisa, Shinya Ichinose –exclamas agitando los brazos para que te sigamos.

Y quizá por eso te amo.


End file.
